The Adventure of Linkles and his clones
by VioFan1
Summary: SO Navi came in to links room and forced him to get up and then he made Zelda faint and pulled the four swords and things get interesting and wierd and this is not a good summary if u ask me


2011-02-05 21:40:07.524 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.524 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.883 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [352ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.883 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.883 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.883 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.883 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.883 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.929 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:07.929 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:08.226 PROFILE [Free SF] [69ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:08.226 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:08.226 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:08.288 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:09.162 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [883ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:09.162 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-05 21:40:09.162 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:643ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:57.390 PROFILE [Midas stop] [29ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:57.390 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:57.780 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [396ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:57.796 PROFILE [Unload html] [7ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:57.796 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:57.796 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:57.796 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:57.796 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [7ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:58.466 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:58.466 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:58.716 PROFILE [Free SF] [242ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:58.716 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:58.716 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:58.732 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:59.496 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [755ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:59.496 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 00:33:59.496 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:186ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.069 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.100 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.600 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [495ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.600 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.600 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.600 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.600 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.600 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.600 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.600 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.771 PROFILE [Free SF] [174ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.771 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.771 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:01.771 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:02.052 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [272ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:02.052 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 14:11:02.052 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:52ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:46.647 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:46.647 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.286 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [638ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.286 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.286 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.286 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.286 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.286 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.286 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.286 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.317 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.317 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.317 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:47.380 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:49.158 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:764ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:49.158 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-06 21:40:49.158 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:581ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.230 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.230 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.885 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [648ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.885 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.885 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.885 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.885 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.885 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.885 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.885 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.917 PROFILE [Free SF] [24ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.917 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.917 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:46.932 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:47.431 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [498ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:47.431 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-07 13:38:47.447 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:250ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.258 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.258 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.914 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [647ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.914 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.914 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.914 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.914 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.914 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.914 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.914 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.929 PROFILE [Free SF] [22ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.929 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:33.929 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:34.007 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:35.583 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:587ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:35.583 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-08 15:37:35.583 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:371ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:17.241 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:17.319 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:18.739 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:408ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:18.785 PROFILE [Unload html] [47ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:18.785 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:18.785 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:18.785 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:18.832 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [49ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:18.910 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:18.910 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:19.035 PROFILE [Free SF] [131ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:19.051 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [13ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:19.051 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [4ms]  
2011-02-09 11:10:19.066 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:12.662 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:12.755 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.520 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [768ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.520 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.520 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.520 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.520 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.520 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.520 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.520 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.551 PROFILE [Free SF] [19ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.551 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.551 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:13.551 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:14.658 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:105ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:14.658 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:55:14.658 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:39ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.401 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.401 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.884 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [480ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.884 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.884 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.884 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.884 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.884 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.884 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.884 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.900 PROFILE [Free SF] [22ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.900 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.900 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:11.900 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:14.489 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:584ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:14.489 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 13:59:14.489 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:158ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.072 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.072 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.696 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [622ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.696 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.696 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.696 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.696 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.696 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.696 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.696 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.727 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.727 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.727 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:34.758 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:35.242 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [487ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:35.242 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 16:10:35.242 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:227ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:51.446 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:51.571 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.054 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [495ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.054 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.054 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.054 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.054 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.054 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.070 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.070 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.101 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.101 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.101 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [2ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.101 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.351 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [237ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.351 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-09 19:19:52.351 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:13ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.444 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.444 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.756 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [316ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.756 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.756 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.756 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.756 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.756 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.772 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.772 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.803 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.803 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.803 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:31.803 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:39.556 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:755ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:39.556 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 08:09:39.556 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:182ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:19.584 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:19.616 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.255 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [640ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.255 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.255 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.255 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.255 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.255 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.333 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.333 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.364 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.364 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.364 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.364 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.598 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [233ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.598 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-10 18:53:20.598 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:102ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:57.614 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:57.614 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.051 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [422ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.051 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.051 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.051 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.051 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.051 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.051 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.051 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.082 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.082 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.082 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.082 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.301 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [223ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.301 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 11:29:58.301 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [767ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:29.810 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:29.810 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.388 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [571ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.388 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.388 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.388 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.388 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.388 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.388 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.388 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.419 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.419 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.419 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.419 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.637 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [216ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.637 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-11 19:01:30.637 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [939ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:42.756 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:42.772 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.318 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [538ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.318 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.318 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.318 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.318 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.318 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.318 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.318 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.349 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.365 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.365 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.365 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.614 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [255ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.614 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 09:16:43.614 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [905ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:34.976 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:34.992 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.522 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [531ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.522 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.522 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.522 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.522 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.522 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.522 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.522 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.553 PROFILE [Free SF] [21ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.553 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.553 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:35.553 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:38.346 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:789ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:38.346 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 13:13:38.346 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:459ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:51.597 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:51.597 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.065 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [457ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.065 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.065 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.065 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.065 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.065 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.065 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.065 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.096 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.096 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.096 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.096 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.345 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [239ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.345 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-12 21:20:52.345 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [813ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:00.466 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:00.529 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.075 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [544ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.075 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.075 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.075 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.075 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.075 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.075 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.075 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.090 PROFILE [Free SF] [17ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.090 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.090 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:01.122 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:02.229 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:114ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:02.229 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 08:54:02.229 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:810ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:00.606 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:00.606 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.074 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [455ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.074 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.074 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.074 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.074 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.074 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.074 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.074 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.106 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.106 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.106 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:01.106 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:02.884 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:781ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:02.884 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 09:46:02.884 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:332ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:04.778 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:04.778 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.043 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [252ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.043 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.043 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.043 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.043 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.043 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.043 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.043 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.074 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.074 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.074 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.121 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.386 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [276ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.386 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-13 19:33:05.386 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [694ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:48.702 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:48.702 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.342 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [639ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.342 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.342 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.342 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.342 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.342 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.342 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.342 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.357 PROFILE [Free SF] [17ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.357 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.357 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.404 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.856 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [464ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.856 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-14 08:43:49.856 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:203ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.322 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.322 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.759 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [425ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.759 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.759 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.759 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.759 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.759 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.759 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.759 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.775 PROFILE [Free SF] [19ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.775 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.775 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:50.821 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:52.491 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:666ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:52.491 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-15 15:59:52.491 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:239ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:39.705 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:39.705 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.048 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [344ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.220 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.220 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.220 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.220 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.220 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.220 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.220 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.251 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.251 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.251 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:40.282 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:41.000 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [722ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:41.000 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-17 16:38:41.000 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:463ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.258 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.289 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.882 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [591ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.882 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.882 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.882 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.882 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.882 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.882 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.882 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.913 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.913 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.913 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:52.913 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:53.178 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [264ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:53.178 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 06:26:53.178 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [982ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.087 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.087 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.774 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [674ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.774 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.774 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.774 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.774 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.774 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.774 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.774 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.805 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.805 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.805 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:28.820 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:29.086 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [268ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:29.086 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 14:03:29.086 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:84ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.319 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.319 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.678 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [365ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.678 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.678 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.678 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.678 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.678 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.693 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.693 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.724 PROFILE [Free SF] [42ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.724 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.724 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:56.724 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:57.005 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [281ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:57.005 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-18 20:50:57.005 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [826ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:41.842 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:41.889 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.419 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [522ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.419 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.419 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.419 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.419 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.419 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.419 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.419 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.450 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.450 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.450 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.450 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.715 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [259ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.715 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 15:45:42.715 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [950ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.538 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.538 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.944 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [391ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.944 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.944 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.944 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.944 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.944 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.944 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.944 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.975 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.975 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.975 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:47.975 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:48.661 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [685ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:48.661 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-19 19:56:48.661 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:192ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:30.964 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:30.964 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.338 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [369ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.338 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.338 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.338 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.338 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.338 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.338 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.338 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.385 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.385 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.385 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.385 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.806 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [422ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.806 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 14:44:31.806 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [918ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:01.950 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:01.965 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.636 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [663ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.636 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.636 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.636 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.636 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.636 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.636 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.636 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.667 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.667 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.667 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.667 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.948 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [274ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.948 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-20 22:17:02.948 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:41ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:39.868 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:39.899 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.336 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [426ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.336 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.336 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.336 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.336 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.336 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.336 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.336 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.383 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.383 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.383 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.383 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.664 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [286ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.664 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 09:32:40.664 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [886ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:31.345 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:31.345 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.000 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [651ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.000 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.000 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.000 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.000 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.000 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.000 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.000 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.032 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.032 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.032 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.032 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.375 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [340ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.375 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-21 16:25:32.375 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:106ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:27.674 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:27.674 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.392 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [716ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.392 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.392 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.392 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.392 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.392 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.392 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.392 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.423 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.423 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.423 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.423 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.751 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [321ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.751 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 19:47:28.751 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:144ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.405 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.405 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.795 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [400ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.795 PROFILE [Unload html] [1ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.795 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.795 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.795 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.811 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.811 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.811 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.858 PROFILE [Free SF] [52ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.858 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.858 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:16.858 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:17.123 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [264ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:17.123 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-22 21:47:17.123 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [798ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:10.811 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:10.811 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.404 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [582ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.404 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.404 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.404 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.404 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.404 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.529 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.529 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.591 PROFILE [Free SF] [64ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.591 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.591 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.591 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.966 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [369ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.966 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-23 19:41:11.966 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:206ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.353 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.385 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.775 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [387ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.775 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.775 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.775 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.775 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.775 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.775 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.775 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.806 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.806 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.806 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:01.993 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:02.227 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [243ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:02.227 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 16:54:02.227 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [926ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:09.769 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:09.785 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.081 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [289ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.081 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.081 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.081 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.081 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.081 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.081 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.081 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.128 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.128 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.128 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.128 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.393 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [268ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.393 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-24 19:13:10.393 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [708ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.098 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.098 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.706 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [601ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.706 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.706 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.706 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.706 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.706 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.706 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.706 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.737 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.737 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.737 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:39.737 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:40.002 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [264ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:40.002 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-25 14:09:40.002 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [992ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:47.919 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:47.982 PROFILE [StopProxies] [58ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:48.730 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [817ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:48.762 PROFILE [Unload html] [19ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:48.762 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:48.762 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:48.762 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:48.762 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:48.964 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [17ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:48.964 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:49.042 PROFILE [Free SF] [82ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:49.042 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:49.042 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:49.058 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:51.554 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:488ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:51.554 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 15:03:51.554 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:718ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:27.437 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:27.437 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.123 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [676ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.123 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.123 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.123 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.123 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.123 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.123 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.123 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.154 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.154 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.154 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.154 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.404 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [239ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.404 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-26 21:14:28.404 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:43ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:55.752 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:55.752 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.142 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [384ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.142 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.142 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.142 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.142 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.142 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.142 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.142 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.173 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.173 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.173 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.173 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.454 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [281ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.454 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 12:30:56.454 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [745ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:37.774 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:37.774 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.351 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [569ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.351 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.351 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.351 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.351 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.351 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.351 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.351 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.398 PROFILE [Free SF] [47ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.398 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.398 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.398 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.632 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [234ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.632 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 14:08:38.632 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [929ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.091 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.091 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.512 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [408ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.512 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.512 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.512 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.512 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.512 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.512 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.512 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.544 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.544 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.544 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.544 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.809 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [255ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.809 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 15:57:42.809 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [758ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:56.843 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:56.843 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.296 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [451ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.296 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.296 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.296 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.296 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.296 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.296 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.296 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.452 PROFILE [Free SF] [162ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.452 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.452 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.452 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.701 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [243ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.701 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 17:55:57.701 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [947ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.103 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.103 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.664 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [554ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.664 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.664 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.664 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.664 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.664 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.664 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.664 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.696 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.696 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.696 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:08.696 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:09.070 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [359ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:09.070 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:26:09.070 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:21ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.049 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.049 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.298 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [236ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.298 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.298 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.298 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.298 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.298 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.298 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.298 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.314 PROFILE [Free SF] [16ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.314 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.314 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.314 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.657 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [340ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.657 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-27 19:44:22.657 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [637ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:02.404 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:02.482 PROFILE [StopProxies] [64ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.542 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:132ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.574 PROFILE [Unload html] [25ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.574 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.574 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.574 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.574 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.761 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [15ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.761 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.870 PROFILE [Free SF] [111ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.870 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.870 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:03.870 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:05.882 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:5ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:05.882 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 14:43:05.882 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:640ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.243 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.243 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.648 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [395ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.648 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.648 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.648 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.648 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.648 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.648 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.648 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.695 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.695 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.695 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.695 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.960 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [266ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.960 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-02-28 19:41:36.960 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [761ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:25.309 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:25.309 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.121 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [801ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.121 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.121 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.121 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.121 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.121 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.121 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.121 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.199 PROFILE [Free SF] [67ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.199 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.199 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.230 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.479 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [250ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.479 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 16:58:26.479 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:212ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:14.868 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:14.868 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.117 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [240ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.117 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.117 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.117 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.117 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.117 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.117 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.117 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.148 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.148 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.148 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.164 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.414 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [262ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.414 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-01 18:30:15.445 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [624ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.150 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.150 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.556 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [411ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.587 PROFILE [Unload html] [21ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.587 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.587 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.587 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.587 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.650 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.650 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.696 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.696 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.696 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:49.712 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:50.648 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [945ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:50.648 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-02 20:22:50.648 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:586ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:12.728 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:12.728 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.274 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [539ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.274 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.274 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.274 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.274 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.274 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.274 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.274 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.305 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.305 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.305 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.305 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.601 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [287ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.601 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 20:44:13.601 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [923ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:53.633 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:53.633 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.086 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [447ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.086 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.086 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.086 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.086 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.086 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.086 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.086 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.101 PROFILE [Free SF] [23ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.101 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.101 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.101 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.367 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [260ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.367 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-03 21:06:54.367 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [787ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.007 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.007 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.241 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [228ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.241 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.241 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.241 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.241 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.241 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.241 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.241 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.272 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.272 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.272 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.272 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.584 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [309ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.584 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 10:54:55.584 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [614ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:27.691 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:27.691 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.128 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [441ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.128 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.128 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.128 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.128 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.128 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.128 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.128 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.206 PROFILE [Free SF] [73ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.206 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.206 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.206 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.471 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [262ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.471 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-04 21:28:28.471 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [845ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.413 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.413 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.709 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [282ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.709 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.709 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.709 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.709 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.709 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.709 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.709 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.725 PROFILE [Free SF] [19ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.725 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.725 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:32.725 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:33.739 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:9ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:33.739 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 07:27:33.739 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:381ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.587 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.587 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.930 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [332ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.930 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.930 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.930 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.930 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.930 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.930 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.930 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.961 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.961 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.961 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:25.961 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:26.258 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [286ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:26.258 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-05 18:16:26.258 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [694ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:06.997 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:06.997 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.247 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [240ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.247 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.247 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.247 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.247 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.247 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.247 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.247 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.278 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.278 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.278 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.278 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.543 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [266ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.543 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-06 22:42:07.543 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [597ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:31.595 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:31.611 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.079 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [467ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.079 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.079 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.079 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.079 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.079 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.079 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.079 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.110 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.110 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.110 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.110 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.453 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [330ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.453 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 17:20:32.453 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [918ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:02.396 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:02.396 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.082 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [677ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.082 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.082 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.082 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.082 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.082 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.082 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.082 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.113 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.113 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.113 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.113 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.378 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [262ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.378 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 19:17:03.378 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:35ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:55.546 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:56.326 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.012 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [688ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.059 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.059 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.059 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.059 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.059 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.074 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.074 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.090 PROFILE [Free SF] [25ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.090 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.090 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:25:57.090 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:26:01.723 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:629ms]  
2011-03-07 21:26:01.723 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-07 21:26:01.723 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:347ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.327 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.327 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.686 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [351ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.686 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.686 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.686 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.686 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.686 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.686 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.686 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.717 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.717 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.717 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:38.717 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:39.200 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [474ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:39.200 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 08:34:39.200 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:395ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:38.976 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.148 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.772 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [629ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.772 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.772 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.772 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.772 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.772 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.787 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.787 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.819 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.819 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.819 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:39.819 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:40.099 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [280ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:40.099 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-09 16:14:40.240 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:579ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:34.779 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:34.779 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.434 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [651ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.434 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.434 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.434 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.434 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.434 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.434 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.434 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.465 PROFILE [Free SF] [22ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.465 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.465 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:35.465 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:36.292 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [834ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:36.292 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:13:36.292 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:631ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.349 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.349 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.911 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [555ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.911 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.911 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.911 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.911 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.911 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.911 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.911 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.942 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.942 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.942 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:48.942 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:49.223 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [271ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:49.223 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-10 20:58:49.223 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [954ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:31.820 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:31.820 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.413 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [581ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.413 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.413 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.413 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.413 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.413 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.615 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [7ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.615 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.662 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.662 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.662 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:32.662 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:33.224 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [571ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:33.224 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 13:26:33.224 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:532ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:52.649 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:52.664 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.210 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [546ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.210 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.210 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.210 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.210 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.210 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.210 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.210 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.242 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.242 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.242 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.242 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.476 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [222ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.476 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-11 15:45:53.476 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [873ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.274 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.274 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.961 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [678ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.961 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.961 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.961 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.961 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.961 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.961 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.961 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.992 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.992 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.992 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:32.992 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:33.210 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [210ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:33.210 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 12:17:33.210 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:19ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:50.739 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:50.739 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.160 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [410ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.160 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.160 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.160 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.160 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.160 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.160 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.160 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.191 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.191 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.207 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.207 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.441 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [242ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.441 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-13 14:07:51.441 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [804ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:56.938 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:56.938 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.343 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [393ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.343 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.343 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.343 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.343 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.343 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.343 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.343 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.375 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.375 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.375 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.375 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.624 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [235ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.624 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 10:18:57.624 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [746ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.238 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.238 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.503 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [252ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.503 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.503 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.503 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.503 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.503 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.503 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.503 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.534 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.534 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.534 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.550 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.768 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [228ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.768 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-14 15:41:35.768 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [611ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.429 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.429 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.881 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [448ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.881 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.881 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.881 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.881 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.881 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.881 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.881 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.912 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.912 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.912 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:55.912 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:56.146 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [231ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:56.146 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-16 19:51:56.146 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [796ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.521 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.552 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.989 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [432ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.989 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.989 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.989 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.989 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.989 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.989 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:20.989 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:21.020 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:21.020 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:21.020 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:21.020 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:21.254 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [223ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:21.254 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 16:46:21.254 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [853ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:16.736 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:16.767 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.453 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [682ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.453 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.453 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.453 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.453 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.453 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.453 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.453 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.484 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.484 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.484 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.484 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.734 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [249ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.734 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-17 20:24:17.734 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:124ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.375 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.390 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.796 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [415ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.796 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.796 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.796 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.796 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.796 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.796 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.796 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.858 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.858 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.858 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:39.858 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:40.092 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [241ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:40.092 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-18 09:48:40.092 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [797ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:34.643 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:34.659 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.111 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [448ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.111 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.111 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.111 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.111 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.111 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.111 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.111 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.142 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.142 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.142 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.142 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.423 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [275ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.423 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-19 13:53:35.423 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [890ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.177 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.208 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.708 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [489ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.708 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.708 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.708 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.708 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.708 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.708 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.708 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.739 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.739 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.739 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:49.739 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:50.020 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [269ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:50.020 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 00:21:50.020 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [930ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:38.575 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:38.575 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.106 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [523ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.106 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.106 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.106 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.106 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.106 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.106 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.106 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.153 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.153 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.153 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.153 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.449 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [301ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.449 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 12:29:39.449 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [963ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.201 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.201 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.716 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [504ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.716 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.716 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.716 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.716 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.716 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.716 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.716 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.747 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.747 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.747 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:33.747 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:34.028 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [280ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:34.028 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-20 22:03:34.028 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [923ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.019 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.034 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.611 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [572ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.611 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.611 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.611 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.611 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.611 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.611 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.611 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.643 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.643 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.643 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.658 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.908 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [255ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.908 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 11:29:47.908 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [987ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:01.642 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:01.642 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.001 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [353ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.001 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.001 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.001 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.001 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.001 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.001 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.001 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.032 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.032 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.032 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.032 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.344 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [312ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.344 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 15:52:02.344 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [803ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.188 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.203 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.484 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [273ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.484 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.484 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.484 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.484 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.484 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.484 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.484 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.515 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.515 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.515 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.515 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.765 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [242ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.765 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 17:46:56.765 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [676ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:45.712 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:45.712 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.071 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [357ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.071 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.071 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.071 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.071 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.071 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.071 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.071 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.086 PROFILE [Free SF] [20ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.086 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.086 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.086 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.414 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [324ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.414 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-21 19:14:46.445 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [871ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.227 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.227 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.960 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [718ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.960 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.960 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.960 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.960 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.960 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.960 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.960 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.992 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.992 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.992 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:19.992 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:20.241 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [242ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:20.241 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-22 23:01:20.241 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:66ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:52.653 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:52.653 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.324 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [669ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.324 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.324 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.324 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.324 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.324 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.324 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.324 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.339 PROFILE [Free SF] [23ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.339 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.339 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.355 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.573 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [228ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.573 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-23 18:31:53.573 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:24ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:31.550 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:31.550 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.080 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [525ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.080 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.080 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.080 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.080 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.080 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.080 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.080 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.174 PROFILE [Free SF] [98ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.174 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.174 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.174 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.564 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [380ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.564 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 17:06:32.564 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:71ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.295 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.295 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.747 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [446ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.747 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.747 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.747 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.747 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.747 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.763 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.763 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.934 PROFILE [Free SF] [182ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.934 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:53.934 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:54.215 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:54.543 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [332ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:54.543 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-24 21:10:54.543 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:381ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.332 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.332 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.863 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [528ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.863 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.863 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.863 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.863 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.863 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [5ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.863 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.863 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.894 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.894 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.894 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:00.894 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:01.175 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [274ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:01.175 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-27 12:01:01.175 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [924ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.283 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.298 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.532 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [222ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.532 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.532 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.532 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.532 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.532 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.532 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.532 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.595 PROFILE [Free SF] [55ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.595 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.595 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.735 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.907 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [171ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.907 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-28 20:29:47.907 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [742ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.385 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.401 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.822 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [419ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.822 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.822 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.822 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.822 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.822 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.822 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.822 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.853 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.853 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.853 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:29.853 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:30.025 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [160ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:30.025 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 16:12:30.025 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [731ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.075 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.091 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.543 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [448ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.543 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.543 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.543 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.543 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.543 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.543 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.543 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.574 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.574 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.574 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.574 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.715 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [141ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.730 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-29 22:15:32.730 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [778ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.230 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.230 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.713 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [470ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.713 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.713 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.713 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.713 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.713 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.713 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.713 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.838 PROFILE [Free SF] [123ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.838 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.838 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:20.838 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:21.166 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [334ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:21.166 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-30 16:05:21.166 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:38ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:00.747 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:00.747 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:01.028 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [280ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:01.028 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:01.028 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:01.028 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:01.028 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:01.028 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:01.558 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:01.558 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:03.306 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:749ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:03.306 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:03.306 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:03.306 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:03.415 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [109ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:03.633 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 19:38:03.633 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:993ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:06.983 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.014 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.529 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [515ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.529 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.529 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.529 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.529 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.529 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.529 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.529 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.576 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.576 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.576 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.576 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.778 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [207ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.778 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-03-31 21:16:07.778 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [889ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.530 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.530 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.936 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [401ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.936 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.936 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.936 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.936 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.936 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.936 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.936 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.967 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.967 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.967 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:46.967 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:47.107 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [128ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:47.107 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 08:29:47.107 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [692ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.385 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.401 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.900 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [495ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.900 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.900 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.900 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.900 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.900 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.900 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.900 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.947 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.947 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.947 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:26.947 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:27.275 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [328ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:27.275 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 11:44:27.275 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [971ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.163 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.178 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.880 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [690ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.880 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.880 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.880 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.880 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.880 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.880 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.880 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.911 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.911 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.911 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:46.911 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:47.067 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [152ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:47.067 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 13:25:47.067 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:73ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:20.169 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:20.278 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.011 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [742ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.011 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.011 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.011 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.011 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.011 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.027 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.027 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.058 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.058 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.058 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.058 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.604 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [546ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.604 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-01 23:34:21.604 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:746ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.095 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.095 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.750 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [648ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.750 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.750 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.750 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.750 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.750 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.750 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.750 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.781 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.781 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.781 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.781 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.906 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [123ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.906 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 01:16:28.906 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [871ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:01.743 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:01.743 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.227 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [472ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.227 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.227 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.227 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.227 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.227 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.227 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.227 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.258 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.258 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.258 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.258 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.429 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [182ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.429 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 02:24:02.429 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [822ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:17.817 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:17.817 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.363 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [543ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.363 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.363 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.363 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.363 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.363 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.363 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.363 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.394 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.394 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.394 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.394 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.581 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [176ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.581 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-02 11:24:18.581 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [856ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.200 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.200 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.856 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [641ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.856 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.856 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.856 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.856 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.856 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.856 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.856 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.887 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.887 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.887 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:33.887 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:34.027 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [143ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:34.027 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 14:50:34.027 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [893ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:22.459 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:22.459 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.177 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [714ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.177 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.177 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.177 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.177 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.177 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.177 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.177 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.208 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.208 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.208 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.208 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.348 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [143ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.348 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-03 21:42:23.348 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.457 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.473 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.878 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [395ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.878 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.878 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.878 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.878 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.878 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.878 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.878 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.909 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.909 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.909 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:14.909 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:15.050 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [139ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:15.050 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-04 16:26:15.050 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [833ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.726 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.726 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.960 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [231ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.960 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.960 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.960 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.960 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.960 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.960 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.960 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.975 PROFILE [Free SF] [24ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.975 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.975 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:49.975 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:50.256 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [268ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:50.256 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 16:48:50.256 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [656ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.609 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.640 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.921 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [271ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.921 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.921 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.921 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.921 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.921 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.921 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.921 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.952 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.952 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.952 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:53.952 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:54.123 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [173ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:54.123 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 17:56:54.123 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [598ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.392 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.408 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.892 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [481ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.892 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.892 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.892 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.892 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.892 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.892 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.892 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.923 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.923 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.923 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:55.923 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:56.094 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [161ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:56.094 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:19:56.094 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [763ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.388 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.388 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.669 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [267ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.669 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.669 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.669 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.669 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.669 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.669 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.669 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.700 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.700 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.700 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.700 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.872 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [170ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.872 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 20:46:01.872 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [554ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.048 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.048 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.750 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [699ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.750 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.750 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.750 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.750 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.750 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.750 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.750 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.781 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.781 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.781 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.781 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.937 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [144ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.937 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-05 22:04:17.937 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [954ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:11.566 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:11.581 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.049 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [468ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.049 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.049 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.049 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.049 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.049 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.049 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.049 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.080 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.080 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.080 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.080 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.252 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [170ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.252 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 16:34:12.252 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [784ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:02.534 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:02.534 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.142 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [593ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.142 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.142 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.142 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.142 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.142 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.142 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.142 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.173 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.173 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.173 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.173 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.329 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [155ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.329 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 17:26:03.329 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [864ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:33.954 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:33.970 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.329 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [355ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.329 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.329 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.329 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.329 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.329 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.329 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.329 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.360 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.360 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.360 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.360 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.516 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [162ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.516 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-06 20:51:34.516 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [666ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:22.732 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:22.732 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.262 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [518ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.262 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.262 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.262 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.262 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.262 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.262 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.262 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.309 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.309 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.309 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.309 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.980 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [673ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.980 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-07 19:41:23.980 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:350ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:16.558 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:16.558 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.120 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [557ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.120 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.120 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.120 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.120 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.120 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.120 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.120 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.151 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.151 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.151 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.151 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.354 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [195ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.354 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-10 20:51:17.354 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [890ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.355 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.355 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.948 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [590ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.948 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.948 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.948 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.948 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.948 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.948 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:14.948 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:16.258 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:305ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:16.258 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:16.258 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:16.352 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:17.319 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [957ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:17.319 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:10:17.319 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:89ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:45.861 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:45.924 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:46.220 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [295ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:46.220 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:46.220 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:46.220 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:46.220 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:46.220 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [2ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:46.236 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:46.236 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:48.014 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:780ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:48.014 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:48.014 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:48.498 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:48.872 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [374ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:48.872 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 08:49:48.872 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:172ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.298 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.298 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.859 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [553ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.859 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.859 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.859 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.859 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.859 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.859 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.859 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.891 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.891 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.891 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:20.906 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:21.078 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [179ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:21.078 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 12:28:21.078 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [894ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:31.861 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:31.892 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.438 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [535ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.438 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.438 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.438 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.438 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.438 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.438 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.438 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.469 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.469 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.469 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.485 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.656 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [180ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.656 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 17:31:32.656 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [881ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:20.490 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:20.521 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.239 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [709ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.239 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.239 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.239 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.239 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.239 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.239 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.239 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.270 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.270 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.270 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.270 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.473 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [190ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.473 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-11 19:08:21.473 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:39ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.228 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.228 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.805 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [575ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.805 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.805 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.805 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.805 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.805 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.805 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.805 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.837 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.837 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.837 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:55.837 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:56.227 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [381ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:56.227 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-14 20:13:56.227 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:124ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:20.753 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:20.784 PROFILE [StopProxies] [18ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.705 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [941ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.705 PROFILE [Unload html] [8ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.705 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.705 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.705 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.705 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.798 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [6ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.798 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.845 PROFILE [Free SF] [55ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.845 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.845 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:21.845 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:22.968 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:125ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:22.968 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 20:45:22.968 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:362ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:36.651 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:36.651 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:36.994 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [352ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.041 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.041 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.041 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.041 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.041 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.041 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.041 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.088 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.088 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.088 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.150 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.493 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [344ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.493 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-18 23:08:37.790 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:413ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.168 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.168 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.683 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [509ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.683 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.683 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.683 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.683 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.683 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.683 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.683 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.714 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.714 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.714 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.714 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.979 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [254ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.979 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-19 19:41:00.979 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [903ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.008 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.008 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.382 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [385ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.382 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.382 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.382 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.382 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.382 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.398 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.398 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.460 PROFILE [Free SF] [61ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.460 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.460 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:17.492 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:18.069 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [588ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:18.069 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-20 18:50:18.069 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:133ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.535 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.535 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [437ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [Free SF] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:16:59.971 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:17:00.876 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [906ms]  
2011-04-21 17:17:00.876 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 17:17:00.876 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:525ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:52.839 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:52.839 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.120 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [281ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.120 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.120 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.120 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.120 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.120 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.120 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.120 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.166 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.166 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.166 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.182 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.478 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [300ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.478 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-21 20:14:53.494 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [819ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:32.364 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:32.380 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.050 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [663ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.050 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.050 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.050 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.050 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.050 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.050 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.050 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.082 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.082 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.082 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.082 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.425 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [333ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.425 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 13:25:33.425 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:170ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:46.590 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:46.590 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.027 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [424ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.027 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.027 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.027 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.027 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.027 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.027 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.027 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.058 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.058 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.058 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.058 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.339 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [270ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.339 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 14:35:47.339 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [809ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:30.427 PROFILE [Midas stop] [4ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:30.442 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.331 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [878ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.331 PROFILE [Unload html] [1ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.331 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.331 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.331 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.331 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.409 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [17ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.409 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.441 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.441 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.441 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:31.441 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:33.500 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:65ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:33.500 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 18:07:33.500 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:122ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.127 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.127 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.689 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [554ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.689 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.689 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.689 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.689 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.689 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.689 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.689 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.720 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.720 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.720 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:46.720 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:47.047 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [327ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:47.047 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-22 20:43:47.047 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:29ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:51.808 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:51.808 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.105 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [284ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.105 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.105 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.105 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.105 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.105 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.105 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.105 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.136 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.136 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.136 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.136 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.448 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [304ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.448 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-23 22:04:52.448 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [765ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:06.546 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:06.546 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.217 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [665ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.217 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.217 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.217 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.217 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.217 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.217 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.217 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.248 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.248 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.248 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:07.357 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:08.387 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:21ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:08.387 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 13:44:08.387 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:924ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.082 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.082 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.316 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [228ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.316 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.316 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.316 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.316 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.316 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.316 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.316 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.347 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.347 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.347 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:13.347 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:15.453 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:106ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:15.453 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 16:50:15.453 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:560ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:39.417 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:39.417 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.104 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [681ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.104 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.104 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.104 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.104 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.104 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.104 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.104 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.135 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.135 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.135 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.150 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.494 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [353ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.494 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-24 21:08:40.494 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:186ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:41.981 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.137 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.870 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [732ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.885 PROFILE [Unload html] [24ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.885 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.885 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.885 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.885 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.948 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.948 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.979 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.979 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.979 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:42.979 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:43.416 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [441ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:43.416 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-26 15:32:43.416 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:526ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.705 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.705 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.986 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [272ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.986 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.986 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.986 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.986 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.986 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.986 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:49.986 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:50.017 PROFILE [Free SF] [33ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:50.017 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:50.017 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:50.017 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:50.797 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [778ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:50.797 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-27 17:07:50.797 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:185ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:55.961 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:55.961 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.367 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [398ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.367 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.367 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.367 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.367 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.367 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.367 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.367 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.398 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.398 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.398 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.398 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.710 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [316ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.710 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-28 19:12:56.710 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [807ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:05.812 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:05.827 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.420 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [582ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.420 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.420 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.420 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.420 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.420 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.420 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.467 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.498 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.498 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.498 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:06.498 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:07.372 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [861ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:07.372 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 09:25:07.372 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:632ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:24.589 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:24.620 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.306 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [673ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.306 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.306 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.306 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.306 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.306 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.306 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.306 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.338 PROFILE [Free SF] [24ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.338 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.338 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.338 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.915 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [587ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.915 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-04-29 13:18:25.915 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:397ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.082 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.082 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.675 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [598ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.675 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.675 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.675 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.675 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.675 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.675 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.675 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.737 PROFILE [Free SF] [57ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.737 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.737 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:56.737 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:57.049 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [317ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:57.049 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-01 20:13:57.049 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:87ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.527 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.543 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.901 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [353ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.901 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.901 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.901 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.901 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.901 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.901 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.901 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.933 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.933 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.933 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:18.933 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:19.291 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [350ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:19.291 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 10:28:19.291 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [837ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:53.722 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:53.722 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.065 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [336ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.065 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.065 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.065 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.065 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.065 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.065 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.065 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.081 PROFILE [Free SF] [25ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.081 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.081 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.096 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.362 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [267ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.362 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 11:32:54.362 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [707ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.139 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.139 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.607 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [468ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.607 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.607 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.607 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.607 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.607 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.607 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.607 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.638 PROFILE [Free SF] [33ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.638 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.638 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.638 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.872 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [228ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.872 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 13:57:30.872 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [784ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:27.100 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:27.303 PROFILE [StopProxies] [109ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.004 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:878ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.004 PROFILE [Unload html] [13ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.004 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.004 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.004 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.004 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.300 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [16ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.300 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.425 PROFILE [Free SF] [124ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.425 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.456 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [21ms]  
2011-05-02 19:31:29.503 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:40.816 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:40.863 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.284 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [412ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.284 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.284 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.284 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.284 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.284 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.284 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.284 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.315 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.315 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.315 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.315 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.534 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [210ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.534 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-03 19:24:41.534 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [815ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:39.798 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:39.798 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.079 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [271ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.079 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.079 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.079 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.079 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.079 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.079 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.079 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.126 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.126 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.126 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.126 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.298 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [174ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.298 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-04 20:06:40.298 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [576ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.315 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.347 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.908 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [561ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.908 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.908 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.908 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.908 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.924 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [10ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.986 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:39.986 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:40.033 PROFILE [Free SF] [45ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:40.033 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:40.033 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:40.033 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:41.281 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:252ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:41.281 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:10:41.281 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:120ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.061 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.076 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.404 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [323ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.404 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.404 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.404 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.404 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.404 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.404 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.404 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.435 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.435 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.435 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:52.435 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:53.059 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [625ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:53.059 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-05 18:18:53.059 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:154ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:10.942 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:10.942 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.535 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [587ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.535 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.535 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.535 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.535 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.535 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.535 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.535 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.566 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.566 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.566 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.566 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.722 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [159ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.722 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 09:14:11.722 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [853ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:27.738 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:27.738 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.299 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [555ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.299 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.299 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.299 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.299 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.299 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.299 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.299 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.346 PROFILE [Free SF] [47ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.346 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.346 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.346 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.549 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [209ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.549 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-06 15:29:28.549 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [890ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.052 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.068 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.598 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [526ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.598 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.598 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.598 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.598 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.598 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.598 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.598 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.629 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.629 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.629 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.629 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.832 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [189ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.832 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 09:48:47.832 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [873ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.054 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.054 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.429 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [364ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.429 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.429 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.429 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.429 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.429 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.429 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.429 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.460 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.460 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.460 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.460 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.647 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [188ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.647 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-07 21:12:54.647 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [724ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:18.769 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:18.769 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.066 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [297ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.066 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.066 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.066 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.066 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.066 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.066 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.066 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.112 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.112 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.112 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.300 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.456 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [167ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.456 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-09 19:48:19.456 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:1ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:46.636 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:46.652 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.276 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [612ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.276 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.276 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.276 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.276 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.276 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.276 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.276 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.307 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.307 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.307 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.307 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.463 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [149ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.463 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-10 18:51:47.463 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [869ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:35.615 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:35.615 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.161 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [544ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.161 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.161 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.161 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.161 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.161 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.161 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.161 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.192 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.192 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.192 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:36.192 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:37.456 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:271ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:37.456 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 15:42:37.456 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:32ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.164 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.180 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.679 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [499ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.679 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.679 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.679 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.679 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.679 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.679 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.679 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.710 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.710 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.710 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.710 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.882 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [163ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.882 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-11 19:47:39.882 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [763ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.031 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.031 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.296 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [250ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.296 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.296 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.296 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.296 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.296 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.296 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.296 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.327 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.327 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.327 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.327 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.468 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [139ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.468 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 15:40:42.468 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [481ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:06.750 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:06.750 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:07.311 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [556ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:07.311 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:07.311 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:07.311 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:07.311 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:07.311 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:07.311 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:07.311 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:08.044 PROFILE [Free SF] [743ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:08.044 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:08.044 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:08.294 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:08.481 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [183ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:08.481 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-12 16:00:08.481 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:867ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.551 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.551 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.894 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [342ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.894 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.894 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.894 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.894 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.894 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.894 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.894 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.925 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.925 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.925 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:03.941 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:04.081 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [150ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:04.081 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 12:35:04.081 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [644ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.553 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.553 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.865 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [312ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.865 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.865 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.865 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.865 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.865 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.865 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.865 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.912 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.912 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.912 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:47.943 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:48.084 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [139ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:48.084 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-13 20:20:48.084 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [635ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.108 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.108 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.389 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [269ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.389 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.389 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.389 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.389 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.389 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.389 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.389 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.420 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.420 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.420 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.451 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.607 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [166ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.607 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-14 20:31:27.607 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [580ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.367 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.367 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.788 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [425ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.788 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.788 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.788 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.788 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.788 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.804 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.804 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.835 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.835 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.835 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:38.835 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:39.100 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [264ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:39.100 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-15 14:54:39.100 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [835ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:07.973 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:07.973 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.207 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [234ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.207 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.207 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.207 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.207 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.207 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.207 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.207 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.238 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.238 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.238 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.238 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.379 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [137ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.379 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 10:06:08.379 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [473ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.001 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.001 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.469 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [467ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.469 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.469 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.469 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.469 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.469 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.578 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.578 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.610 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.610 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.610 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:43.610 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:44.062 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [453ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:44.062 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-16 19:35:44.062 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:164ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:28.706 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:28.721 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.002 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [274ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.002 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.002 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.002 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.002 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.002 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.299 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.299 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.361 PROFILE [Free SF] [54ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.361 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.361 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.361 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.626 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [260ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.626 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-18 20:32:29.626 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [987ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:36.860 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.125 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.468 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [340ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.468 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.468 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.468 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.468 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.468 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.468 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.468 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.499 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.499 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.499 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.499 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.624 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [119ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.624 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-19 19:26:37.624 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [844ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.523 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.523 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.820 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [282ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.820 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.820 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.820 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.820 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.820 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.820 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.820 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.851 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.851 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.851 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:58.867 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:59.054 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [188ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:59.054 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 14:55:59.054 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [636ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:45.630 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:45.661 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.176 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [511ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.176 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.176 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.176 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.176 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.176 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.176 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.176 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.223 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.223 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.223 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.223 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.347 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [135ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.347 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-20 18:49:46.347 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [787ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:45.558 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:45.605 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.775 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:171ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.791 PROFILE [Unload html] [14ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.791 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.791 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.791 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.791 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [10ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.884 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [1ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.884 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.947 PROFILE [Free SF] [71ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.947 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.947 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 11:00:46.978 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:44.338 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:44.338 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:44.993 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [649ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.009 PROFILE [Unload html] [15ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.009 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.009 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.009 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.009 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.493 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [9ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.493 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.508 PROFILE [Free SF] [23ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.508 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.508 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:45.524 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:46.491 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [966ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:46.491 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-22 14:18:46.491 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:278ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.453 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.469 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.906 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [428ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.906 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.906 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.906 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.906 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.906 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.906 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.906 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.937 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.937 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.937 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:51.937 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:52.077 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [140ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:52.077 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 17:13:52.077 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [700ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:31.824 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:31.855 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.339 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [477ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.339 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.339 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.339 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.339 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.339 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.339 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.339 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.386 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.386 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.386 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.386 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.511 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [131ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.511 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-23 19:56:32.511 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [962ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.421 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.484 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.952 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [465ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.952 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.952 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.952 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.952 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.952 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.952 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.952 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.983 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.983 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.983 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:38.983 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:39.139 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [160ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:39.139 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-27 16:35:39.170 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [817ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:12.860 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:12.891 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.343 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [438ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.343 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.343 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.343 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.343 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.343 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.343 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.343 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [1ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.406 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.406 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.406 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.421 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.640 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [230ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.640 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-29 20:10:13.640 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [866ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.235 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.251 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.703 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [453ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.703 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.703 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.703 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.703 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.703 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.703 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.703 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.750 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.750 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.750 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.750 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.906 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [161ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.906 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-05-31 18:33:55.906 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [770ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:47.867 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:48.038 PROFILE [StopProxies] [9ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:48.709 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [733ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:49.006 PROFILE [Unload html] [297ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:49.006 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:49.006 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:49.006 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:49.006 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:49.240 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [13ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:49.240 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:50.176 PROFILE [Free SF] [942ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:50.176 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:50.176 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:50.347 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:54.497 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:151ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:54.497 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 19:40:54.528 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:730ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:40.344 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:40.376 PROFILE [StopProxies] [19ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:43.886 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [3s:537ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:43.886 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:43.886 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:43.886 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:43.886 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:43.979 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [82ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:44.385 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:44.385 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:44.463 PROFILE [Free SF] [80ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:44.463 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:44.463 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-02 21:01:44.463 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:09.807 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:09.807 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.244 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [427ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.244 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.244 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.244 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.244 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.244 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.244 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.244 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.275 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.275 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.275 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.275 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.759 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [473ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.759 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-04 23:06:10.759 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:50ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:27.579 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:27.579 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.047 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [462ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.047 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.047 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.047 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.047 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.047 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.047 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.047 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.094 PROFILE [Free SF] [42ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.094 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.094 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:28.094 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:29.015 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [919ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:29.015 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-05 20:48:29.015 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:537ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.300 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.315 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.690 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [367ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.690 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.690 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.690 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.690 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.690 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.690 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.690 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.721 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.721 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.721 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:03.721 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:04.376 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [647ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:04.376 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 00:02:04.376 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:141ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:09.903 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:09.903 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.527 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [630ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.527 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.527 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.527 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.527 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.589 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [50ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.589 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.589 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.651 PROFILE [Free SF] [63ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.651 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.651 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:10.776 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:11.993 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:214ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:11.993 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-06 20:30:11.993 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:168ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:58.859 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:58.875 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.468 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [583ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.468 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.468 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.468 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.468 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.468 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.468 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.468 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.499 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.499 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.499 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:34:59.499 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:35:00.092 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [593ms]  
2011-06-09 20:35:00.092 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-09 20:35:00.092 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:312ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.055 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.055 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.321 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [256ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.321 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.321 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.321 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.321 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.321 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.321 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.321 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.352 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.352 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.352 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:14.352 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:15.069 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [714ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:15.069 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-11 00:57:15.069 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:129ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:41.742 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:41.742 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.163 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [421ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.397 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.397 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.397 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.397 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.412 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.412 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.412 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.459 PROFILE [Free SF] [47ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.459 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.459 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:42.459 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:44.113 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:645ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:44.113 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 13:04:44.113 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:450ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:49.547 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:49.578 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.015 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [435ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.015 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.015 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.015 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.015 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.015 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.015 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.015 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.062 PROFILE [Free SF] [46ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.062 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.062 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:50.078 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:51.029 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [956ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:51.029 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 16:33:51.045 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:674ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:58.649 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:58.665 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.055 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [385ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.055 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.055 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.055 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.055 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.055 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.055 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.055 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.086 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.086 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.086 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.086 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.585 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [488ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.585 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-13 19:29:59.585 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:42ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:44.923 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:44.970 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.516 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [549ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.516 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.516 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.516 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.531 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.531 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.531 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.531 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.562 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.562 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.578 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:45.578 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:46.920 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:355ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:46.920 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-15 20:10:46.920 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:124ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:51.807 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:51.807 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.057 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [248ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.057 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.057 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.057 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.057 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.057 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.057 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.057 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.088 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.088 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.088 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 00:28:52.088 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.143 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.143 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.518 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [371ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.518 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.518 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.518 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.518 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.518 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.518 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.518 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.565 PROFILE [Free SF] [52ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.565 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.565 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:06.565 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:07.095 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [520ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:07.095 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 15:22:07.095 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:76ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.056 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.072 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.555 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [480ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.555 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.555 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.555 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.555 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.555 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.555 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.555 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.586 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.586 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.586 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-17 16:07:07.586 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:22.650 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:22.697 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.274 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [565ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.274 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.274 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.274 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.274 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.274 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.274 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.274 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.321 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.321 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.321 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:23.321 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:27.315 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:993ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:27.315 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 10:23:27.315 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:709ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:47.917 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:47.964 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.541 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [576ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.541 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.541 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.541 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.541 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.541 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.541 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.541 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.572 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.572 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.572 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 15:15:48.572 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.236 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.236 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.548 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [320ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.548 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.548 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.548 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.548 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.548 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.563 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.563 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.626 PROFILE [Free SF] [73ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.626 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.626 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 18:08:36.641 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:52.823 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:52.839 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.681 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [850ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.681 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.681 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.681 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.681 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.697 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [5ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.712 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.712 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.759 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.759 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.759 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 20:58:53.775 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.466 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.466 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.966 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [493ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.966 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.966 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.966 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.966 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.966 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.966 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.966 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.997 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.997 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.997 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-18 21:25:48.997 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.154 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.185 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.575 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [381ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.575 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.575 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.575 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.575 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.575 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.575 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.575 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.607 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.607 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.607 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 10:40:59.607 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.254 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.285 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.925 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [634ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.925 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.925 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.925 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.925 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.925 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.925 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.925 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.956 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.956 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.956 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 13:47:09.956 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:35.484 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:35.499 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.420 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [915ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.420 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.420 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.420 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.420 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.420 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.498 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.498 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.544 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.544 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.544 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:36.544 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:42.160 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:612ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:42.160 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-19 21:02:42.160 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:858ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:56.178 PROFILE [Midas stop] [26ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:56.193 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.114 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [912ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.114 PROFILE [Unload html] [11ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.114 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.114 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.114 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.129 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [12ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.207 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [5ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.207 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.239 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.239 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.239 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:57.239 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:59.657 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:415ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:59.657 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 11:23:59.657 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:581ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.085 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.085 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.413 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [317ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.413 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.413 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.413 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.413 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.413 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.413 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.413 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.460 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.460 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.460 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.460 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.975 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [522ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.975 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 15:12:40.975 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:41ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:34.820 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:35.163 PROFILE [StopProxies] [92ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:36.333 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:259ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:36.365 PROFILE [Unload html] [41ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:36.365 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:36.365 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:36.365 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:36.365 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:37.223 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [15ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:37.223 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:37.457 PROFILE [Free SF] [222ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:37.457 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:37.457 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:37.457 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:45.304 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:856ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:45.304 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 17:24:45.304 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [10s:682ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:46.832 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:46.863 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.253 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [383ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.253 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.253 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.253 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.253 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.253 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.253 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.253 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.285 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.285 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.285 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:47.285 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:48.002 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [707ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:48.002 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-20 20:04:48.002 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:272ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:15.332 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:15.379 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.549 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:158ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.549 PROFILE [Unload html] [4ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.549 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.549 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.549 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.565 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [8ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.627 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.627 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.689 PROFILE [Free SF] [60ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.689 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.689 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:16.689 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:18.093 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:410ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:18.093 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 18:56:18.093 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:848ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:55.854 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:55.854 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.571 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [710ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.571 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.571 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.571 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.571 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.571 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.681 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [22ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.681 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.727 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.727 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.727 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:56.727 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:57.804 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:75ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:57.804 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-23 22:27:57.804 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:996ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:31.668 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:31.668 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.323 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [652ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.323 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.323 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.323 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.323 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.323 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.323 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.323 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.354 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.354 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.354 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.354 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.900 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [539ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.900 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 10:21:32.900 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:352ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:03.728 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:03.759 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.289 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [525ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.289 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.289 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.289 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.289 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.289 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.305 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.305 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.336 PROFILE [Free SF] [42ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.336 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.336 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-24 11:07:04.336 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.559 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.574 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.964 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [377ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.964 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.964 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.964 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.964 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.964 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.964 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:04.964 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:05.011 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:05.011 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:05.011 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:05.011 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:05.588 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [579ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:05.588 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-25 16:31:05.588 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:89ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:57.273 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:57.304 PROFILE [StopProxies] [16ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:57.866 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [576ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:57.882 PROFILE [Unload html] [16ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:57.882 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:57.882 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:57.882 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:57.882 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:58.006 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [16ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:58.006 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:58.038 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:58.038 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:58.038 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-26 16:26:58.038 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.211 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.211 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.601 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [383ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.648 PROFILE [Unload html] [48ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.648 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.648 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.648 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.648 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.773 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.773 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.820 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.820 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.820 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:24.820 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:25.725 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [904ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:25.725 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 11:50:25.725 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:580ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:05.923 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:05.954 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.391 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [435ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.391 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.391 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.391 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.391 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.391 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.391 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.391 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.422 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.422 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.422 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-27 14:18:06.438 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:28.790 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:28.790 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.320 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [529ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.320 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.320 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.320 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.320 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.320 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.320 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.320 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.351 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.351 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.351 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:47:29.351 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:21.853 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:21.994 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.649 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [650ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.649 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.649 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.649 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.649 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.649 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.649 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.649 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.680 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.680 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.680 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 12:55:22.680 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:00.761 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:00.761 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.338 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [564ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.338 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.338 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.338 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.338 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.338 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.338 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.338 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.369 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.369 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.369 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-29 13:07:01.369 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:03.667 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:03.667 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.198 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [526ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.198 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.198 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.198 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.198 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.198 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.198 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.198 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.229 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.229 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.229 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:04.229 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:05.290 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:62ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:05.290 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 06:46:05.290 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:682ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:19.815 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:19.815 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.470 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [651ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.548 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.548 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.548 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.548 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.548 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.548 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.548 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.595 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.595 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.595 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-06-30 14:40:20.626 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:15.051 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:15.129 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:15.941 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [813ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:15.956 PROFILE [Unload html] [14ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:15.956 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:15.956 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:15.956 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:15.972 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [5ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:16.050 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:16.050 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:16.097 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:16.097 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:16.097 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:16.097 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:17.813 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:717ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:17.813 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 15:18:17.813 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:842ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.033 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.033 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.360 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [312ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.360 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.360 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.360 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.360 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.360 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.360 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.360 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.376 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.376 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.391 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.391 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.657 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [272ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.657 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-01 20:29:59.657 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [666ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:39.229 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:39.338 PROFILE [StopProxies] [86ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.414 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:160ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.414 PROFILE [Unload html] [12ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.414 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.414 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.414 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.430 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [13ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.477 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.477 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.523 PROFILE [Free SF] [48ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.523 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.523 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:40.539 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:42.177 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:638ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:42.177 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 15:48:42.177 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:63ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:44.217 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:44.217 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:44.997 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [775ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.028 PROFILE [Unload html] [43ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.028 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.028 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.028 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.028 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.184 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.184 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.231 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.231 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.231 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:45.231 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:47.789 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:566ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:47.789 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-03 20:26:47.789 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:680ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.042 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.042 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.572 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [523ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.572 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.572 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.572 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.572 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.572 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.572 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.572 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.634 PROFILE [Free SF] [56ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.634 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.634 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:08.634 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:09.633 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [997ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:09.633 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-04 14:49:09.633 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:756ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.556 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.572 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.978 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [401ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.978 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.978 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.978 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.978 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.978 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.978 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:51.978 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:52.009 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:52.009 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:52.009 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 09:53:52.009 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.388 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.419 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.949 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [518ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.949 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.949 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.949 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.949 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.949 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.949 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.949 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.980 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.980 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.980 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 10:07:48.980 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:31.983 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.124 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.717 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [581ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.717 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.717 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.717 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.717 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.717 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.717 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.717 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.748 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.748 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.748 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:32.748 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:33.419 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [658ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:33.419 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-06 13:10:33.419 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:519ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.103 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.103 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.727 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [617ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.727 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.727 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.727 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.727 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.727 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.727 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.727 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.758 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.758 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.758 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:51.758 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:52.382 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [627ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:52.382 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 18:53:52.382 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:344ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.024 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.024 PROFILE [StopProxies] [6ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.602 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [573ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.602 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.602 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.602 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.602 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.602 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.602 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.602 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.633 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.633 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.633 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:57.633 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:58.444 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [812ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:58.444 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-07 21:12:58.444 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:500ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:40.397 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:40.428 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.567 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:138ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.582 PROFILE [Unload html] [26ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.598 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.598 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.598 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.598 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.660 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.660 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.691 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.691 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.691 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:41.691 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:43.205 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:506ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:43.205 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 16:43:43.205 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:950ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:09.708 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:09.723 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.066 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [338ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.066 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.066 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.066 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.066 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.066 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.066 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.066 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.098 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.098 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.098 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.113 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.644 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [541ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.644 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-08 18:00:10.644 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:26ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:03.946 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:03.946 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.555 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [599ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.555 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.555 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.555 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.555 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.555 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.555 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.555 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.586 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.586 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.586 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:04.586 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:05.194 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [601ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:05.194 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-09 16:33:05.194 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:339ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:05.805 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:05.805 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.413 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [604ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.413 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.413 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.413 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.413 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.413 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.413 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.413 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.460 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.460 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.460 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-10 00:36:06.460 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:54.529 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:54.560 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.761 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:207ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.777 PROFILE [Unload html] [10ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.777 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.777 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.777 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.777 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.870 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [2ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.870 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.933 PROFILE [Free SF] [56ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.933 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.933 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:55.933 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:58.086 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:155ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:58.086 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-11 15:51:58.086 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:772ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.162 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.162 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.380 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [215ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.380 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.380 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.380 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.380 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.380 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.520 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.520 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.583 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.583 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.583 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:47.583 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:48.316 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [730ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:48.316 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-12 19:52:48.316 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:246ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:14.606 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:14.622 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.698 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:72ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.714 PROFILE [Unload html] [17ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.714 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.714 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.714 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.714 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.792 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.792 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.854 PROFILE [Free SF] [52ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.854 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.854 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:15.854 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:17.274 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:425ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:17.274 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 18:41:17.274 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:817ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:25.683 PROFILE [Midas stop] [98ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:25.730 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.744 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:15ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.759 PROFILE [Unload html] [13ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.759 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.759 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.759 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.759 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [7ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.884 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.884 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.931 PROFILE [Free SF] [52ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.931 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.931 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:26.931 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:33.717 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:775ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:33.717 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-13 21:27:33.717 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:248ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.201 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.201 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.809 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [602ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.809 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.809 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.809 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.809 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.809 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.809 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.809 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.841 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.841 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.841 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:48.841 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:49.621 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [767ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:49.621 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-14 19:53:49.621 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:530ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.579 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.579 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.984 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [398ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.984 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.984 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.984 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.984 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.984 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.984 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:52.984 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:53.031 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:53.031 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:53.031 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:53.031 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:56.728 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:683ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:56.728 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 12:10:56.728 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:235ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:00.707 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:00.723 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.253 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [515ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.253 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.253 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.253 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.253 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.253 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.253 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.253 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.284 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.284 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.284 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.284 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.830 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [541ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.830 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 15:00:01.830 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:185ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:57.966 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:57.966 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.402 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [424ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.402 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.402 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.402 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.402 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.402 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.402 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.402 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.434 PROFILE [Free SF] [33ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.434 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.434 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 17:28:58.434 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:22.147 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:22.272 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.177 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [903ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.208 PROFILE [Unload html] [23ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.208 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.208 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.208 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.208 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [13ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.286 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.286 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.317 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.317 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.317 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-15 20:34:23.333 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.403 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.403 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.778 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [378ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.778 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.778 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.778 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.778 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.778 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.778 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.778 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.840 PROFILE [Free SF] [59ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.840 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.840 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-16 07:25:13.856 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:41.550 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:41.550 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.096 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [546ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.096 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.096 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.096 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.096 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.096 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.096 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.096 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.127 PROFILE [Free SF] [33ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.127 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.127 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:42.127 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:43.281 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:146ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:43.281 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 13:33:43.281 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:837ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:47.368 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:47.414 PROFILE [StopProxies] [4ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.179 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [781ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.179 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.179 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.179 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.194 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.194 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.194 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.194 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.226 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.226 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.226 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:48.226 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:49.333 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:108ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:49.333 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-17 18:27:49.333 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:54ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.094 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.094 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.734 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [639ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.749 PROFILE [Unload html] [28ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.749 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.749 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.749 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.749 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.827 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.827 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.874 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.874 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.874 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 09:04:45.874 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:10.074 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:10.152 PROFILE [StopProxies] [36ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.524 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:408ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.540 PROFILE [Unload html] [15ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.540 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.540 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.540 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.556 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.618 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [6ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.618 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.665 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.665 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.665 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:11.665 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:13.006 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:338ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:13.006 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-18 19:22:13.006 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:929ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:04.686 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:04.686 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.450 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [763ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.466 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.466 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.466 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.466 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.466 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.466 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.466 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.497 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.497 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.497 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:05.606 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:08.461 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:860ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:08.461 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 10:10:08.461 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:927ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.617 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.617 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.882 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [265ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.882 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.882 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.882 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.882 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.882 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.882 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.882 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.913 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.913 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.913 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:51.913 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:52.116 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [201ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:52.116 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-19 19:29:52.116 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [560ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.333 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.349 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.926 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [567ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.926 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.926 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.926 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.926 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.926 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.926 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.926 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.957 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.957 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.957 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:58.957 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:59.503 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [557ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:59.503 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 11:03:59.503 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:268ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.498 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.498 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.810 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [305ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.810 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.810 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.810 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.810 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.810 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.810 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.810 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.856 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.856 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.856 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:38.872 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:39.496 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [624ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:39.496 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 12:26:39.496 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:84ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:04.995 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:04.995 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.666 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [663ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.666 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.666 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.666 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.666 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.666 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.666 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.666 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.697 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.697 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.697 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:05.697 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:07.007 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:308ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:07.007 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-20 20:30:07.007 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:110ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:11.556 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:11.556 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.258 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [688ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.258 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.258 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.258 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.258 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.258 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.258 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.258 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.289 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.289 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.289 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:12.289 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:13.256 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [966ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:13.256 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-21 19:14:13.256 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:790ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:17.706 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:17.925 PROFILE [StopProxies] [189ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.173 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:432ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.188 PROFILE [Unload html] [23ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.188 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.188 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.188 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.204 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [13ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.251 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.251 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.298 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.298 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.298 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:19.329 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:20.858 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:538ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:20.858 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 11:26:20.858 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:264ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.066 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.082 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.363 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [277ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.363 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.363 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.363 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.363 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.363 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.363 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.363 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.394 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.394 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.394 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:57.394 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:58.034 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [630ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:58.034 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 13:46:58.034 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:54ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:50.556 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:50.556 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.071 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [506ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.071 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.071 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.071 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.071 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.071 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.071 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.071 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.117 PROFILE [Free SF] [45ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.117 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.117 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.117 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.960 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [848ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.960 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-22 17:00:51.960 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:524ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.161 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.161 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.848 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [674ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.848 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.848 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.848 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.848 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.848 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.848 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.848 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.879 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.879 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.879 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:24.879 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:25.612 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [729ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:25.612 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 11:17:25.612 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:539ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:14.849 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:14.864 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.145 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [275ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.145 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.145 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.145 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.145 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.145 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.145 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.145 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.176 PROFILE [Free SF] [33ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.176 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.176 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:15.176 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:16.362 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:179ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:16.362 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 19:00:16.362 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:623ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.404 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.404 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.763 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [362ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.763 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.763 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.763 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.763 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.779 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.779 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.779 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.872 PROFILE [Free SF] [94ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.872 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.872 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:49.872 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:50.528 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [649ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:50.528 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-23 23:05:50.528 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:217ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:47.670 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:47.670 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.232 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [551ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.232 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.232 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.232 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.232 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.232 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.232 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.232 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.263 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.263 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.263 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-25 11:39:48.263 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:57.992 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:57.992 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.366 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [368ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.366 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.366 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.366 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.366 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.366 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.366 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.366 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.398 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.398 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.398 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:58.413 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:59.318 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [913ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:59.318 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 09:45:59.318 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:410ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.450 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.450 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.981 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [524ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.981 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.981 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.981 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.981 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.981 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.981 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:25.981 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:26.043 PROFILE [Free SF] [59ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:26.043 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:26.043 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:26.043 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:26.667 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [625ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:26.667 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 12:37:26.667 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:365ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.411 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.411 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.972 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [562ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.972 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.972 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.972 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.972 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.972 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.972 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:46.972 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:47.019 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:47.019 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:47.019 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:47.019 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:47.643 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [613ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:47.643 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 17:02:47.643 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:295ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.518 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.518 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.877 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [357ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.877 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.877 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.877 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.877 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.877 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.877 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.877 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.908 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.908 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.908 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:03.908 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:04.703 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [790ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:04.703 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 18:13:04.703 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:303ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:32.455 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:32.455 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.094 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [629ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.094 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.094 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.094 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.094 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.094 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.094 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.094 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.125 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.125 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.125 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.125 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.749 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [636ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.749 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-27 21:18:33.749 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:436ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:41.958 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:41.989 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.660 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [666ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.660 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.660 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.660 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.660 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.660 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.660 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.660 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.691 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.691 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.691 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:42.691 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:43.424 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [722ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:43.424 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-28 17:06:43.424 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:788ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:17.349 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:17.349 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:17.958 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [615ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:17.989 PROFILE [Unload html] [20ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:17.989 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:17.989 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:17.989 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:17.989 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:18.020 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:18.020 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:18.067 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:18.067 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:18.067 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:18.067 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:19.237 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:173ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:19.237 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-29 16:34:19.237 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:86ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.098 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.098 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.800 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [693ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.800 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.800 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.800 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.800 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.800 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.800 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.800 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.831 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.831 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.831 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:12.831 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:13.424 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [590ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:13.424 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 10:26:13.440 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:459ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.511 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.511 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.979 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [466ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.979 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.979 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.979 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.979 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.979 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.979 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:11.979 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:12.010 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:12.010 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:12.010 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-07-31 17:08:12.010 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.608 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.608 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.858 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [248ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.858 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.858 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.858 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.858 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.858 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.858 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.858 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.889 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.889 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.889 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:17.889 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:18.497 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [613ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:18.497 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 08:10:18.497 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [970ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.306 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.306 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.806 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [492ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.806 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.806 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.806 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.806 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.806 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.806 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.806 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.837 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.837 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.837 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:01.837 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:02.617 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [785ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:02.617 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-01 18:09:02.617 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:477ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.039 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.039 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.538 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [494ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.538 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.538 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.538 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.538 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.538 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.538 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.538 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.569 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.569 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.569 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:08.569 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:09.162 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [592ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:09.162 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 09:02:09.162 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:248ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.589 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.589 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.901 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [318ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.901 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.901 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.901 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.901 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.901 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.917 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.917 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.964 PROFILE [Free SF] [45ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.964 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.964 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:24.964 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:25.603 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [639ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:25.603 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-02 13:45:25.603 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:85ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:46.283 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:46.283 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.000 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [717ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.000 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.000 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.000 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.000 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.000 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.000 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.000 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.031 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.031 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.031 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.031 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.250 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [218ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.250 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 10:14:47.250 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:50ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.377 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.377 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.799 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [408ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.799 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.799 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.799 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.799 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.799 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.799 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.799 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.830 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.830 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.830 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:56.830 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:57.438 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [609ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:57.438 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-04 21:50:57.454 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:144ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:05.357 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:05.388 PROFILE [StopProxies] [34ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:05.825 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [467ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:05.840 PROFILE [Unload html] [28ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:05.840 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:05.840 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:05.840 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:05.840 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:06.028 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [11ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:06.028 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:06.090 PROFILE [Free SF] [53ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:06.090 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:06.090 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:06.090 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:07.572 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:484ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:07.572 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 13:09:07.572 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:322ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:08.318 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:08.474 PROFILE [StopProxies] [63ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.535 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:127ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.566 PROFILE [Unload html] [29ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.566 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.566 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.566 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.566 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.722 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.722 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.815 PROFILE [Free SF] [88ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.815 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.815 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 16:06:09.815 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.349 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.349 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.770 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [408ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.770 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.770 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.770 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.770 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.770 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.770 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.770 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.802 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.802 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.802 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:35.802 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:43.305 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:495ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:43.305 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 18:16:43.305 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:50ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:43.812 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:43.812 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.233 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [414ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.233 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.233 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.233 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.233 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.233 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.233 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.233 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.264 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.264 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.264 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:44.264 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:45.044 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [768ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:45.044 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-05 22:38:45.044 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:311ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:24.883 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:24.883 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.320 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [424ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.320 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.320 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.320 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.320 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.320 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.320 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.320 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.367 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.367 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.367 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:25.367 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:29.002 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:634ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:29.002 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 13:33:29.002 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:211ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.210 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.210 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.944 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [724ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.944 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.944 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.944 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.944 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.944 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.944 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.944 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.975 PROFILE [Free SF] [33ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.975 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.975 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:50.975 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:53.596 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:623ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:53.596 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-06 18:24:53.596 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:505ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.722 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.722 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.956 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [223ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.956 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.956 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.956 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.956 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.956 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.956 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:44.956 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:45.315 PROFILE [Free SF] [364ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:45.315 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:45.315 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:45.315 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:46.048 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [731ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:46.048 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 11:14:46.048 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:421ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:26.580 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:26.627 PROFILE [StopProxies] [15ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.297 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [685ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.313 PROFILE [Unload html] [20ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.313 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.313 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.313 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.313 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [6ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.375 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [13ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.375 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.422 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.422 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.422 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:27.453 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:29.045 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:604ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:29.045 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-08 19:23:29.045 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:514ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.334 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.350 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.974 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [624ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.974 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.974 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.974 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.974 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.974 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.974 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:43.974 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:44.005 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:44.005 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:44.005 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:44.005 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:44.738 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [729ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:44.738 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 08:58:44.738 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:478ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:08.656 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:08.656 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.405 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [741ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.483 PROFILE [Unload html] [79ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.483 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.483 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.483 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.483 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.529 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.529 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.561 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.561 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.561 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:09.561 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:10.356 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [791ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:10.356 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 11:39:10.356 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:847ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:15.820 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:15.882 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.241 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [357ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.241 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.241 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.241 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.241 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.241 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.241 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.241 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.568 PROFILE [Free SF] [324ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.568 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.568 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:16.568 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:17.567 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:4ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:17.567 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-09 22:38:17.567 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:17ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:04.124 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:04.248 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:05.309 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:63ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:05.434 PROFILE [Unload html] [118ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:05.434 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:05.434 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:05.434 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:05.434 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:06.105 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:06.105 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:06.152 PROFILE [Free SF] [53ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:06.152 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:06.152 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:06.167 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:11.861 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:686ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:11.861 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-10 13:02:11.861 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:896ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:11.376 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:11.438 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.201 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:786ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.232 PROFILE [Unload html] [25ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.232 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.232 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.232 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.232 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.404 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [26ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.404 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.450 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.450 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.450 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 09:47:13.450 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.233 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.233 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.888 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [654ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.888 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.888 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.888 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.888 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.888 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.903 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.903 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.981 PROFILE [Free SF] [78ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.981 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:08.981 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:09.013 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:10.385 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:383ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:10.385 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-11 10:21:10.385 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:507ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:23.910 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:23.910 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.830 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [925ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.830 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.830 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.830 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.830 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.830 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.846 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.846 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.924 PROFILE [Free SF] [83ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.924 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.924 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:24.939 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:29.978 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:41ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:29.978 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 15:41:29.978 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:683ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:27.816 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:27.863 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.253 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [388ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.284 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.284 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.284 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.284 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.284 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.284 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.284 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.347 PROFILE [Free SF] [63ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.347 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.362 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:28.393 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:29.657 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:257ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:29.657 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 19:52:29.657 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:990ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:23.545 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:23.577 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.045 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [475ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.045 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.045 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.045 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.045 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.045 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.060 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.060 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.091 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.091 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.091 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:24.091 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:25.339 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:251ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:25.339 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-12 23:32:25.339 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:891ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:43.226 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:43.273 PROFILE [StopProxies] [15ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:43.912 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [640ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.006 PROFILE [Unload html] [93ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.006 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.006 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.006 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.006 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.131 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.131 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.162 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.162 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.162 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:44.177 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:45.909 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:732ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:45.909 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-13 16:00:45.909 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:817ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.090 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.090 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.574 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [477ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.574 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.574 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.574 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.574 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.574 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.574 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.574 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.621 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.621 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.621 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:46.652 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:48.196 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:538ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:48.196 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-15 09:42:48.196 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:184ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:41.866 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:41.866 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.318 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [438ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.459 PROFILE [Unload html] [146ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.459 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.459 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.459 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.459 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.552 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.552 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.599 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.599 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.599 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:42.599 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:44.268 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:672ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:44.268 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 00:05:44.268 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:491ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:48.554 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:48.554 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.085 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [525ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.085 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.085 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.085 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.085 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.085 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.085 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.085 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.131 PROFILE [Free SF] [43ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.131 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.131 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:49.147 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:50.426 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:278ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:50.426 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 10:27:50.426 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:983ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.149 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.164 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.663 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [496ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.663 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.663 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.663 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.663 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.663 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.663 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.663 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.695 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.695 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.695 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:37.695 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:41.392 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:687ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:41.392 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-16 12:32:41.392 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:309ms]  
2011-08-18 11:47:58.660 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 11:47:59.190 PROFILE [StopProxies] [378ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:02.950 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [4s:179ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:03.262 PROFILE [Unload html] [315ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:03.262 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:03.262 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:03.262 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:03.480 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [221ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:12.232 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [242ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:12.232 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:12.637 PROFILE [Free SF] [401ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:12.637 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:12.637 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 11:48:12.684 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [22ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:26.493 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:26.524 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.195 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [662ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.398 PROFILE [Unload html] [216ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.398 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.398 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.398 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.414 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.445 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.445 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.476 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.476 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.476 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:27.523 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:29.535 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:15ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:29.535 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-18 15:22:29.535 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:149ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:46.468 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:47.170 PROFILE [StopProxies] [216ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:47.950 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:3ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:47.981 PROFILE [Unload html] [24ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:47.981 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:47.981 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:47.981 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:47.981 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [10ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:48.074 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [17ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:48.074 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:48.184 PROFILE [Free SF] [112ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:48.184 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:48.184 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 14:48:48.199 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:03.635 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:04.057 PROFILE [StopProxies] [364ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:06.693 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [3s:0ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:06.771 PROFILE [Unload html] [72ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:06.771 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:06.771 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:06.771 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:06.958 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [183ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:08.409 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [21ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:08.409 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:11.654 PROFILE [Free SF] [3s:256ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:11.654 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:11.857 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [205ms]  
2011-08-19 16:27:11.981 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:06.251 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:06.251 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.717 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:468ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.717 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.717 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.717 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.717 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.717 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.717 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.717 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.764 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.764 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.764 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:07.764 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:17.889 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [10s:124ms]  
2011-08-19 18:06:17.889 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:03.183 PROFILE [Midas stop] [111ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:03.214 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:04.493 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:283ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:04.758 PROFILE [Unload html] [266ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:04.790 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:04.790 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:04.790 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:04.790 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:05.320 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [18ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:05.320 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:05.429 PROFILE [Free SF] [113ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:05.429 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:05.429 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-19 19:22:05.429 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:03.960 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:04.209 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.239 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:34ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.239 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.239 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.239 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.239 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.239 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.239 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.239 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.317 PROFILE [Free SF] [78ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.317 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.317 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:05.348 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:06.924 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:590ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:06.924 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-21 13:27:06.939 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:187ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:46.830 PROFILE [Midas stop] [72ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:46.924 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.109 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:184ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.109 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.109 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.109 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.109 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.109 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.156 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.156 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.296 PROFILE [Free SF] [143ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.296 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.296 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-24 05:49:48.328 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:11.545 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:11.607 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:12.855 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:243ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:12.855 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:12.855 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:12.855 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:12.855 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:12.855 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:13.323 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [7ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:13.323 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:13.432 PROFILE [Free SF] [114ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:13.432 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:13.432 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:13.557 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:18.892 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:333ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:18.892 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 10:24:18.892 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:767ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:43.742 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:43.773 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.381 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [619ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.381 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.381 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.397 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [1ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.397 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.397 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [4ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.397 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.397 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.506 PROFILE [Free SF] [110ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.506 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.506 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-27 16:00:44.506 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:02.914 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:02.929 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.772 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [848ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.772 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.772 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.772 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.772 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.772 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.772 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.772 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.803 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.803 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.803 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:03.803 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:04.427 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [613ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:04.427 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 09:43:04.427 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:555ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:48.749 PROFILE [Midas stop] [94ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.030 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.701 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [677ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.701 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.701 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.701 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.701 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.701 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.701 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:49.701 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:50.060 PROFILE [Free SF] [350ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:50.060 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:50.060 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:50.091 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:52.275 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:183ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:52.275 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:32:52.275 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:773ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.101 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.101 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.787 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [672ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.787 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.787 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.787 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.787 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.787 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.787 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.787 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.818 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.818 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.818 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:30.818 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:31.552 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [729ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:31.552 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 10:52:31.552 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:735ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.276 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.292 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.542 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [250ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.542 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.542 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.542 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.542 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.542 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.542 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.542 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.994 PROFILE [Free SF] [452ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.994 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:58.994 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 16:21:59.072 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:21.007 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:21.085 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.130 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:33ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.130 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.130 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.130 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.130 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.193 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [69ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.193 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.193 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.224 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.224 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.224 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:36:22.349 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.567 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.582 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.879 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [299ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.879 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.879 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.879 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.879 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.879 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [4ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.894 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:05.894 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:06.035 PROFILE [Free SF] [146ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:06.035 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:06.035 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 17:44:06.362 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.416 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.463 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.837 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [360ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.837 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.837 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.837 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.837 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.837 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.837 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.837 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.899 PROFILE [Free SF] [65ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.899 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.899 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-08-28 18:08:48.915 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.247 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.262 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.840 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [570ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.840 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.840 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.840 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.840 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.840 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.840 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.840 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.980 PROFILE [Free SF] [133ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.980 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.980 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:53.980 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:54.464 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [475ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:54.464 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 07:56:54.464 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:699ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:37.717 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:37.717 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.013 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [306ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.013 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.013 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.013 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.013 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.013 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.029 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.029 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.060 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.060 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.060 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:38.060 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:39.292 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:241ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:39.292 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 12:39:39.292 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:741ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:16.630 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:16.630 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.082 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [456ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.082 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.082 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.082 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.082 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.082 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.098 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.098 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.129 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.129 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.129 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:17.129 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:18.939 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:810ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:18.939 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 13:52:18.939 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:382ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:28.750 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:28.750 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.249 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [484ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.249 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.249 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.249 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.249 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.249 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.249 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.249 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.389 PROFILE [Free SF] [138ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.389 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.389 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:29.389 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:31.121 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:727ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:31.121 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 17:04:31.121 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:494ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:28.601 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:28.601 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.241 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [631ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.241 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.241 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.241 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.241 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.241 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.241 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.241 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.272 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.272 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.272 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:29.272 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:30.395 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:123ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:30.395 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:37:30.395 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:896ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:31.996 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:31.996 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.636 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [637ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.636 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.636 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.636 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.636 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.636 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.636 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.636 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.667 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.667 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.667 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:32.667 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:33.572 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [914ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:33.572 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 18:56:33.572 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:709ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:20.343 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:20.405 PROFILE [StopProxies] [12ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.529 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:157ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.560 PROFILE [Unload html] [25ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.560 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.560 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.560 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.560 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.638 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [7ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.638 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.685 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.685 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.685 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:19:21.685 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:43.272 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:43.272 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [894ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [Free SF] [1ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:44.176 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:45.768 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:595ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:45.768 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-02 20:23:45.768 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:644ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:41.698 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:41.698 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.587 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [893ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.587 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.587 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.587 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.587 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.587 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.587 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.587 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.618 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.618 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.618 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:42.618 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:44.162 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:540ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:44.162 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:24:46.534 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:837ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.361 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.376 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.922 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [532ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.922 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.922 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.922 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.922 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.922 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.922 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:55:59.922 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:56:00.266 PROFILE [Free SF] [343ms]  
2011-09-04 10:56:00.266 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:56:00.266 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:56:00.266 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:56:01.124 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [857ms]  
2011-09-04 10:56:01.124 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 10:56:01.124 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:827ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:27.439 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:27.439 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.219 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [778ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.219 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.219 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.219 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.219 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.219 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.219 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.219 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.266 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.266 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.266 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:28.406 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:29.186 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [781ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:29.186 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 13:09:29.186 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:849ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.056 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.118 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.867 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [743ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.867 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.867 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.867 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.867 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.867 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.867 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.867 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.898 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.898 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:48.898 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:49.023 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:49.896 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [870ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:49.896 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-04 18:55:49.896 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:38ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:45.825 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:45.825 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.527 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [693ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.527 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.527 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.527 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.527 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.527 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.527 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.527 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.558 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.558 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.558 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:46.558 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:47.587 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:22ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:47.587 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 14:26:47.587 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:933ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:08.753 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:08.753 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.158 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [400ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.158 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.158 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.158 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.158 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.158 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.158 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.158 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.268 PROFILE [Free SF] [112ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.268 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.268 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-05 19:08:09.268 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:35.956 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:35.956 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.518 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [552ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.518 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.518 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.518 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.518 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.518 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.518 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.518 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.549 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.549 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.549 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:36.549 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:37.204 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [644ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:37.204 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-08 17:56:37.204 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:387ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.167 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.167 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.588 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [420ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.588 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.588 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.588 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.588 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.588 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.588 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.588 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.650 PROFILE [Free SF] [64ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.650 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.650 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 09:07:31.650 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:20.536 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:20.614 PROFILE [StopProxies] [29ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.519 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [943ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.566 PROFILE [Unload html] [33ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.566 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.566 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.566 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.566 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.675 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.675 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.737 PROFILE [Free SF] [68ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.737 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.737 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:21.753 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:23.235 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:474ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:23.235 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-10 21:34:23.235 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:857ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:20.042 PROFILE [Midas stop] [34ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:20.682 PROFILE [StopProxies] [508ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:23.412 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [3s:235ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:23.490 PROFILE [Unload html] [78ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:23.490 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:23.490 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:23.490 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:23.661 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [171ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:25.845 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [30ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:25.845 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:26.469 PROFILE [Free SF] [613ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:26.469 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:26.688 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [228ms]  
2011-09-12 17:03:27.109 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.450 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.450 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.918 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [474ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.918 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.918 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.918 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.918 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.918 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.934 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.934 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.965 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.965 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.965 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:30.981 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:31.776 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [799ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:31.776 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-12 21:26:31.776 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:395ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:22.086 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:22.086 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:22.991 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [907ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:22.991 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:22.991 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:22.991 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:22.991 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:22.991 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:23.007 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:23.007 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:23.085 PROFILE [Free SF] [83ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:23.085 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:23.085 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:23.085 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:24.723 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:639ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:24.723 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 14:18:24.723 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:822ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.174 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.221 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.813 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [586ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.813 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.813 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.813 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.813 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.813 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.813 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.813 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.845 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.845 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.845 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:42.845 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:44.717 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:860ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:44.717 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-15 19:03:44.717 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:606ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:21.958 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:21.958 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.333 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [366ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.333 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.333 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.333 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.333 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.333 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.333 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.333 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.364 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.364 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.364 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-16 21:02:22.364 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:20.873 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:20.951 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.513 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [554ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.513 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.513 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.513 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.513 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.513 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.513 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.513 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.965 PROFILE [Free SF] [457ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.965 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:21.965 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:22.183 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:22.995 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [818ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:22.995 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 13:38:22.995 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:203ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:12.168 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:12.293 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.494 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:200ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.510 PROFILE [Unload html] [11ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.510 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.510 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.510 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.510 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.619 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [19ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.619 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.666 PROFILE [Free SF] [55ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.666 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.666 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-18 15:03:13.666 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:42.981 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:43.293 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.931 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:653ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.947 PROFILE [Unload html] [12ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.947 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.947 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.947 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.947 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.978 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.978 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.993 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.993 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:44.993 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:45.009 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:49.767 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:761ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:49.767 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-22 18:18:49.767 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:198ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:27.878 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:27.878 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.048 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:166ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.048 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.048 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.048 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.048 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.048 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.048 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.048 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.111 PROFILE [Free SF] [59ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.111 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.111 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:29.111 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:30.718 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:609ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:30.718 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-23 08:12:30.718 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:848ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.462 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.680 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.914 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [226ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.914 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.914 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.914 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.914 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.914 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.914 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.914 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.945 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.945 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.945 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:04.945 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:08.876 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:918ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:08.876 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 13:21:08.876 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:471ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:01.245 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:01.713 PROFILE [StopProxies] [356ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.368 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:12ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.384 PROFILE [Unload html] [23ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.384 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.384 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.384 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.384 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.493 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [11ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.493 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.571 PROFILE [Free SF] [78ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.571 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.571 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:02.586 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:04.848 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:270ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:04.848 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-25 18:52:04.864 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:609ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:53.270 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:53.270 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.019 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [757ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.019 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.019 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.019 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.019 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.019 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.019 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.019 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.066 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.066 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.066 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.066 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.471 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [406ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.471 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 07:21:54.471 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:300ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:05.407 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:05.407 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.374 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [955ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.374 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.374 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.374 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.374 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.374 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.374 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.374 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.421 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.421 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.421 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:06.421 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:08.886 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:462ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:08.886 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-26 20:47:08.886 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:536ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.510 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.510 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.776 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [253ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.776 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.776 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.776 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.776 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.776 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.776 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.776 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.807 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.807 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.807 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:52.807 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:53.946 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:127ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:53.946 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-09-28 20:16:53.946 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:744ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:06.892 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:06.985 PROFILE [StopProxies] [7ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.497 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:538ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.559 PROFILE [Unload html] [64ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.559 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.559 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.559 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.559 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.856 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [12ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.856 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.996 PROFILE [Free SF] [145ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.996 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:09.996 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-01 12:37:10.043 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:18.536 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:18.536 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.269 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [723ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.269 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.269 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.269 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.269 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.269 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.269 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.269 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.409 PROFILE [Free SF] [133ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.409 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.409 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:19.409 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:22.264 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:860ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:22.264 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-02 20:04:22.264 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:844ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:06.546 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:06.687 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.732 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:54ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.732 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.732 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.732 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.732 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.732 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.732 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.732 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.857 PROFILE [Free SF] [123ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.857 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.857 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:07.950 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:10.259 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:307ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:10.259 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-07 20:43:10.259 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:827ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:46.628 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:46.674 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.548 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [879ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.548 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.548 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.548 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.548 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.548 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.548 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.548 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.610 PROFILE [Free SF] [59ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.610 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.610 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:47.642 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:49.529 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:892ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:49.529 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-08 10:38:49.529 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:997ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:54.900 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:54.900 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.007 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:109ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.007 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.007 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.007 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.007 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.007 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.007 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.007 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.054 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.054 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.054 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-09 21:13:56.413 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:30.114 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:30.223 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.081 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [854ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.081 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.081 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.081 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.081 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.081 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.081 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.081 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.175 PROFILE [Free SF] [101ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.175 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.175 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:31.206 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:34.981 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:774ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:34.981 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-11 20:53:36.713 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [5s:4ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:29.698 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:29.807 PROFILE [StopProxies] [5ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:32.085 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:294ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:32.225 PROFILE [Unload html] [138ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:32.225 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:32.225 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:32.225 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:32.288 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [59ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:33.146 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [20ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:33.146 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:33.239 PROFILE [Free SF] [95ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:33.255 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:33.255 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:00:33.302 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:21.242 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:21.413 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:22.365 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [952ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:22.552 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:22.552 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:22.552 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:22.552 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:22.552 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:22.552 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:22.552 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:23.488 PROFILE [Free SF] [932ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:23.488 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:23.488 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:23.722 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:30.180 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:457ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:30.180 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-12 20:29:30.180 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:194ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:25.903 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:25.996 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.558 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [555ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.558 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.558 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.558 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.558 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.558 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.558 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.558 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.761 PROFILE [Free SF] [198ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.761 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.761 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:26.807 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:28.321 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:511ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:28.321 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 08:57:28.321 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:766ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:28.475 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:28.553 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.380 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [824ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.380 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.380 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.380 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.380 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.380 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.380 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.380 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.458 PROFILE [Free SF] [73ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.458 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.458 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:29.489 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:31.470 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:990ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:31.470 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-16 21:07:31.470 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:78ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.149 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.165 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.804 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [639ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.804 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.804 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.804 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.804 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.804 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.804 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.804 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.851 PROFILE [Free SF] [46ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.851 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.851 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:43.867 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:46.799 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:928ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:46.799 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 17:21:46.799 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:709ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.279 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.279 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.762 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [472ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.762 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.762 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.762 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.762 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.762 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.762 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.762 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.794 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.794 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.794 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:00.794 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:02.307 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:508ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:02.307 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-18 21:08:02.307 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:104ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:38.137 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:38.480 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.120 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [648ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.120 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.120 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.120 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.120 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.120 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.135 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.135 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.213 PROFILE [Free SF] [73ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.213 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.213 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:39.229 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:42.411 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:179ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:42.411 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 14:07:42.411 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:477ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:31.708 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:31.708 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.394 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [680ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.394 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.394 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.394 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.394 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.394 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.394 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.394 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.441 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.441 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.441 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:32.675 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:33.814 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:141ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:33.814 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 18:56:33.814 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:214ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:02.736 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:02.814 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.469 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [653ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.469 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.469 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.469 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.469 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.469 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.469 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.469 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.500 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.500 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.500 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:03.828 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:04.998 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:161ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:04.998 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-19 20:37:04.998 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:328ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:36.270 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:36.519 PROFILE [StopProxies] [15ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.140 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:629ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.156 PROFILE [Unload html] [12ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.156 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.156 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.156 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.156 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.265 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [10ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.265 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.343 PROFILE [Free SF] [84ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.343 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.343 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 17:06:39.390 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:43.807 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:44.119 PROFILE [StopProxies] [318ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:45.851 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:51ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:45.960 PROFILE [Unload html] [106ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:45.960 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:45.960 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:45.960 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:45.960 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:46.178 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [8ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:46.178 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:46.365 PROFILE [Free SF] [186ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:46.365 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:46.365 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 19:20:46.397 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:25.474 PROFILE [Midas stop] [43ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:25.506 PROFILE [StopProxies] [5ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.457 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [968ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.457 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.457 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.457 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.457 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.488 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [27ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.629 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [12ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.629 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.660 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.660 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.660 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:26.707 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:28.969 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:256ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:28.969 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-20 21:19:28.969 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:652ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.155 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.155 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.436 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [271ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.436 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.436 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.436 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.436 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.436 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.436 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.436 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.467 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.467 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.467 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:52.467 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:53.559 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:82ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:53.559 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-21 19:13:53.590 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:579ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:55.336 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:55.398 PROFILE [StopProxies] [57ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.162 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [828ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.162 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.162 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.162 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.162 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.162 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.209 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.209 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.428 PROFILE [Free SF] [207ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.428 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.428 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:56.459 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:59.158 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:692ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:59.158 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 09:44:59.158 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:816ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:18.894 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:18.894 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.284 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [387ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.284 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.284 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.284 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.284 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.284 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.299 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.299 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.393 PROFILE [Free SF] [97ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.393 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.393 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:19.518 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:21.280 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:767ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:21.280 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 11:29:21.280 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:540ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.074 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.074 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.573 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [505ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.573 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.573 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.573 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.573 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.573 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.573 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.573 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.620 PROFILE [Free SF] [45ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.620 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.620 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:17.620 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:18.056 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [428ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:18.056 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-23 17:13:18.056 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:68ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:21.586 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:21.602 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.600 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.600 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.600 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.600 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.600 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.600 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.600 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.600 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.678 PROFILE [Free SF] [75ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.678 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.678 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:22.694 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:24.909 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:206ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:24.909 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-24 20:43:24.909 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:426ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:01.820 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:01.991 PROFILE [StopProxies] [67ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:04.144 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:226ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:04.394 PROFILE [Unload html] [248ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:04.394 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:04.394 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:04.394 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:04.425 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [33ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:05.314 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [8ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:05.314 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:05.376 PROFILE [Free SF] [66ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:05.376 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:05.376 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:05.454 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:16.047 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [10s:583ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:16.047 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-28 19:21:16.047 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [14s:227ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.495 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.495 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.978 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [476ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.978 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.978 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.978 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.978 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.978 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.978 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:01.978 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:02.072 PROFILE [Free SF] [99ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:02.197 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:02.197 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-29 16:48:02.197 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:54.793 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:54.824 PROFILE [StopProxies] [25ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.354 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [563ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.401 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.401 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.401 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.401 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.401 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.417 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.417 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.448 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.448 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.448 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:55.557 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:56.649 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:81ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:56.649 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-30 10:59:56.649 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:26ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:16.224 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:16.271 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.691 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:419ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.831 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.831 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.831 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.831 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.831 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.847 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.847 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.894 PROFILE [Free SF] [55ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.894 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:17.894 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-10-31 20:40:18.284 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:31.545 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:31.545 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.528 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [970ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.528 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.528 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.528 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.528 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.528 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.528 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.528 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.746 PROFILE [Free SF] [222ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.746 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.746 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-03 20:18:32.746 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:24.807 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:24.807 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.524 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [716ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.883 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.883 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.883 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.883 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.883 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.899 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.899 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.930 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.930 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.930 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:25.961 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:27.022 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:70ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:27.022 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 00:31:27.084 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:390ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.245 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.245 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.962 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [708ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.962 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.962 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.962 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.962 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.962 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.962 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:27.962 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:28.009 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:28.009 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:28.009 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:28.040 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:29.132 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:82ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:29.132 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 03:02:29.132 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:3ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:03.081 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:03.689 PROFILE [StopProxies] [396ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.298 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:14ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.298 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.298 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.298 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.298 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.298 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.298 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.298 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.391 PROFILE [Free SF] [92ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.391 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.391 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:04.423 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:07.090 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:671ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:07.090 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 19:30:07.090 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:22ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:16.741 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:16.756 PROFILE [StopProxies] [7ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:18.737 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:988ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:18.737 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:18.737 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:18.737 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:18.737 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:18.737 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:18.737 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:18.737 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:19.159 PROFILE [Free SF] [423ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:19.159 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:19.159 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-04 23:29:19.190 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:42.709 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:42.834 PROFILE [StopProxies] [87ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.550 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:806ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.565 PROFILE [Unload html] [20ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.565 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.565 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.565 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.565 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.628 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [11ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.628 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.706 PROFILE [Free SF] [79ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.706 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.706 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 16:18:44.737 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:00.121 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:00.121 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.525 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:403ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.525 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.525 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.525 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.525 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.525 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.556 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.556 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.821 PROFILE [Free SF] [269ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.821 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.821 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-05 19:32:01.868 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:40.082 PROFILE [Midas stop] [76ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:40.082 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.673 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:586ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.673 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.673 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.673 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.673 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.673 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.673 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.673 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.735 PROFILE [Free SF] [58ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.735 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.735 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:41:41.751 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:41.570 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:41.570 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.319 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [754ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.428 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.428 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.428 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.428 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.428 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [1ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.428 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.428 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.568 PROFILE [Free SF] [131ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.568 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.568 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:42.631 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:43.411 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [786ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:43.411 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 07:53:43.442 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:953ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:15.952 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:15.952 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:16.342 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [380ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:16.342 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:16.342 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:16.342 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:16.342 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:16.342 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:16.342 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:16.342 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:17.106 PROFILE [Free SF] [768ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:17.106 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:17.106 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:17.294 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:17.980 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [682ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:17.980 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 15:29:17.980 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:109ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:35.921 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:36.139 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.138 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:5ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.138 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.138 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.138 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.138 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.138 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.138 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.153 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.169 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.169 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.169 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:37.512 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:38.464 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [941ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:38.464 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-06 19:49:38.464 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:651ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:30.309 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:30.589 PROFILE [StopProxies] [243ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:31.697 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:350ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:31.697 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:31.697 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:31.697 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:31.697 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:31.697 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:31.728 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:31.728 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:32.025 PROFILE [Free SF] [302ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:32.025 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:32.025 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:32.071 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:39.060 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:975ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:39.060 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-08 20:23:39.060 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:880ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:39.510 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:39.525 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.258 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [725ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.258 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.258 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.258 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.258 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.258 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.258 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.258 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.305 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.305 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.305 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 20:28:40.336 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:34.675 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:34.675 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.268 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [596ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.268 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.268 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.268 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.268 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.268 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.268 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.268 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.299 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.299 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.299 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:35.299 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:36.282 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [970ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:36.282 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-10 21:31:36.282 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:656ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.043 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.059 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.293 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [230ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.293 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.293 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.293 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.293 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.293 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.995 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [2ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:49.995 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:50.073 PROFILE [Free SF] [82ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:50.073 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:50.073 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:50.104 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:56.968 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:861ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:56.968 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-11 13:21:56.968 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:994ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:31.203 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:31.281 PROFILE [StopProxies] [12ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.168 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:891ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.168 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.168 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.168 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.168 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.168 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.449 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [37ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.449 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.496 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.496 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.496 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:33.512 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:35.664 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:147ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:35.664 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-12 22:43:35.664 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:605ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:13.936 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:13.983 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:14.810 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [823ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:14.810 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:14.810 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:14.810 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:14.810 PROFILE [GM unload] [3ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:14.810 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:14.810 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:14.810 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:15.044 PROFILE [Free SF] [227ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:15.044 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:15.044 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:15.060 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:17.478 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:421ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:17.478 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 08:57:17.478 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:628ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:44.015 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:44.062 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.102 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [4s:45ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.102 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.102 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.102 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.102 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.102 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.211 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [25ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.211 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.492 PROFILE [Free SF] [271ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.492 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.492 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:30:48.523 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.063 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.125 PROFILE [StopProxies] [41ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.547 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [464ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.547 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.547 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.547 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.547 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.547 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.547 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.547 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.609 PROFILE [Free SF] [59ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.609 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.609 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:58.827 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:59.545 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [718ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:59.545 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 12:42:59.545 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:572ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.242 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.242 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.663 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [410ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.663 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.663 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.663 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.663 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.663 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.663 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.663 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.710 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.710 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.710 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:28.788 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:29.287 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [499ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:29.287 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-13 19:23:29.287 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:103ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:16.606 PROFILE [Midas stop] [36ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:16.637 PROFILE [StopProxies] [6ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.698 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:70ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.698 PROFILE [Unload html] [6ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.698 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.698 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.698 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.698 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.776 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [13ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.776 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.823 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.823 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.823 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-15 20:13:17.838 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.198 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.198 PROFILE [StopProxies] [9ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.588 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [390ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.588 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.588 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.588 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.588 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.588 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.588 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.588 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.619 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.619 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.619 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:47.619 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:48.462 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [844ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:48.462 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 19:20:48.462 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:698ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.020 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.020 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.644 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [632ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.644 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.644 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.644 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.644 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.644 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.644 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.644 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.691 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.691 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.691 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:32.691 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:33.907 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:228ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:33.907 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-17 21:32:33.907 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:27ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:33.336 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:33.414 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.007 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [592ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.022 PROFILE [Unload html] [20ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.022 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.022 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.022 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.022 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.085 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.085 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.131 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.131 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.131 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:34.131 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:37.563 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:430ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:37.563 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-18 11:05:37.563 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:700ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.363 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.363 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.941 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [573ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.987 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.987 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.987 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.987 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.987 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.987 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:27.987 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:28.019 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:28.019 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:28.019 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:28.034 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:28.643 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [615ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:28.643 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-19 21:57:28.643 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:364ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:04.729 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:04.729 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.307 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [571ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.307 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.307 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.307 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.307 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.307 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.307 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.307 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.369 PROFILE [Free SF] [59ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.369 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.369 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:05.525 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:06.352 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [828ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:06.352 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 08:59:06.352 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:702ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:38.599 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:38.646 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.753 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:118ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.816 PROFILE [Unload html] [51ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.816 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.816 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.816 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.816 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.862 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [5ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.862 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.909 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.909 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.909 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:39.925 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:42.951 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:20ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:42.951 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-20 17:28:42.951 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:522ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:44.914 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:45.007 PROFILE [StopProxies] [62ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:45.850 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [944ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:45.928 PROFILE [Unload html] [70ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:45.928 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:45.928 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:45.928 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:45.928 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:46.208 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:46.208 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:46.364 PROFILE [Free SF] [150ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:46.364 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:46.364 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 20:04:46.396 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.021 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.083 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.910 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [836ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.910 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.910 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.910 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.910 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.910 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.941 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.941 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.988 PROFILE [Free SF] [43ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.988 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:19.988 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:20.019 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:26.259 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:252ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:26.259 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:01:26.259 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:429ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:14.032 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:14.079 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.294 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:225ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.310 PROFILE [Unload html] [10ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.310 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.310 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.310 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.310 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.388 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.388 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.481 PROFILE [Free SF] [92ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.481 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.528 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [50ms]  
2011-11-22 22:29:16.606 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:28.666 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:28.697 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.789 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:92ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.805 PROFILE [Unload html] [22ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.805 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.820 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.820 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.820 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.851 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.851 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.929 PROFILE [Free SF] [70ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.929 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.929 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-23 19:26:29.945 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:58.063 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:58.079 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.217 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:138ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.295 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.295 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.295 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.295 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.295 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.295 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.295 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.342 PROFILE [Free SF] [43ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.342 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.342 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:04:59.529 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:05:00.949 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:413ms]  
2011-11-24 08:05:00.949 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-24 08:05:00.949 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:991ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:00.384 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:00.462 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.382 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [925ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.382 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.382 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.382 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.382 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.382 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.585 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.585 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.616 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.616 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.616 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:01.616 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:02.802 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:173ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:02.802 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-25 07:44:02.802 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:491ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:08.543 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:08.590 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.136 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [537ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.136 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.136 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.136 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.136 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.136 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.136 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.136 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.276 PROFILE [Free SF] [142ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.276 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.276 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.323 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.854 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [536ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.854 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-26 23:49:09.854 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:424ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:43.820 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:43.820 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.382 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [559ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.382 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.382 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.382 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.382 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.382 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.382 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.382 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.413 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.413 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.413 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:44.413 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:45.458 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:39ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:45.458 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-27 10:52:45.458 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:765ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:54.552 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:54.568 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.051 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [483ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.051 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.051 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.051 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.051 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.051 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.051 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.051 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.083 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.083 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.083 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.083 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.941 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [857ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.941 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-11-28 15:14:55.941 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:449ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:57.904 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:57.920 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.575 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [645ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.575 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.575 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.575 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.575 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.575 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.575 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.575 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.606 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.606 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.606 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:23:58.622 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:24:00.744 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:122ms]  
2011-12-02 08:24:00.744 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 08:24:00.744 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:929ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:49.651 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:49.667 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.369 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [704ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.369 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.369 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.369 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.369 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.369 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.369 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.369 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.400 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.400 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.400 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 12:25:50.400 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:09.668 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:09.699 PROFILE [StopProxies] [20ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.011 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [328ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.011 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.011 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.011 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.011 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.011 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.011 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.011 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.058 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.058 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.058 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:10.074 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:11.197 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:114ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:11.197 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-02 20:38:11.197 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:41ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:51.767 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:51.829 PROFILE [StopProxies] [18ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.750 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [945ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.765 PROFILE [Unload html] [18ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.765 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.765 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.765 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.765 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.828 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [5ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.828 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.890 PROFILE [Free SF] [56ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.890 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.890 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:13:52.906 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:14:01.018 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [8s:108ms]  
2011-12-03 12:14:01.018 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 12:14:01.018 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:292ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:10.755 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:10.755 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.161 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [404ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.161 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.161 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.161 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.161 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.161 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.161 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.161 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.192 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.192 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.192 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:11.192 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:14.047 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:863ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:14.047 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-03 14:59:14.047 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:665ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:34.362 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:34.425 PROFILE [StopProxies] [69ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.392 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:33ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.454 PROFILE [Unload html] [55ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.454 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.454 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.454 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.454 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.532 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [1ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.532 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.751 PROFILE [Free SF] [226ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.751 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.751 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:35.766 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:38.964 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:196ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:38.964 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 12:17:38.964 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:676ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.378 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.378 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.878 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [508ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.893 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.893 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.893 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.893 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.893 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.893 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.893 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.924 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.924 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:50.924 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:51.002 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:52.906 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:911ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:52.906 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-04 14:57:52.906 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:648ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:33.651 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:33.776 PROFILE [StopProxies] [17ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:34.758 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:8ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:34.852 PROFILE [Unload html] [81ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:34.852 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:34.852 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:34.852 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:34.852 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:35.039 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [30ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:35.039 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:35.102 PROFILE [Free SF] [61ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:35.102 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:35.102 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:35.117 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:42.168 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:54ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:42.168 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-09 12:24:42.168 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:528ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:13.639 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:13.670 PROFILE [StopProxies] [25ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.512 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [870ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.559 PROFILE [Unload html] [37ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.559 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.559 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.559 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.559 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.668 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.668 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.700 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.700 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.700 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 20:08:14.793 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:36.637 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:36.637 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.183 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [533ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.183 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.183 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.183 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.183 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.183 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.183 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.183 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.245 PROFILE [Free SF] [57ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.245 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.245 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-11 23:18:37.245 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:28.971 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:28.971 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.361 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [398ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.361 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.361 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.361 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.361 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.377 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.377 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.377 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.408 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.408 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.408 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:29.439 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:30.718 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:290ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:30.718 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-12 18:16:30.718 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:850ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.142 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.174 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.782 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [601ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.782 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.782 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.782 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.782 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.782 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.782 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.782 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.813 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.813 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.813 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:26.813 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:27.375 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [570ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:27.375 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 17:56:27.375 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:327ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:56.471 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:56.471 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.142 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [664ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.142 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.142 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.142 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.142 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.142 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.142 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.142 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.236 PROFILE [Free SF] [89ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.236 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.236 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:57.236 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:58.109 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [880ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:58.109 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-14 19:05:58.109 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:772ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:13.302 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:13.380 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.036 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [654ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.036 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.036 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.036 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.036 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.036 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.036 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.036 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.067 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.067 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.067 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.067 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.519 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [444ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.519 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-17 23:00:14.519 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:744ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:14.854 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:14.854 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.478 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [619ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.478 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.478 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.478 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.478 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.478 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.478 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.478 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.509 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.509 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.509 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:15.509 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:24.339 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [8s:840ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:24.339 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 02:22:24.339 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:608ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:40.110 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:40.141 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:41.701 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:554ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:41.701 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:41.701 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:41.701 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:41.701 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:43.792 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [2s:82ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:43.885 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [22ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:43.885 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:43.901 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:43.901 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:43.901 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 14:15:43.917 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.010 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.010 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.681 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [664ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.681 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.681 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.681 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.681 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.681 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.681 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.681 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.712 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.712 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.712 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:21.712 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:23.116 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:406ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:23.116 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-18 19:44:23.116 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:269ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:07.794 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:07.794 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.215 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [414ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.215 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.215 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.215 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.215 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.215 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.215 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.215 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.246 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.246 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.246 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:08.246 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:09.728 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:487ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:09.728 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 09:00:09.728 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:12ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:57.275 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:57.338 PROFILE [StopProxies] [16ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.461 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:138ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.461 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.461 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.461 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.461 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.461 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.601 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [13ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.601 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.648 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.648 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.648 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:05:58.664 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:06:06.214 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:548ms]  
2011-12-21 19:06:06.214 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-21 19:06:06.214 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:81ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:56.660 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:56.660 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.346 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [682ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.346 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.346 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.346 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.346 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.346 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.346 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.346 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.377 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.377 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.377 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:57.377 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:59.842 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:454ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:59.842 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 16:09:59.842 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:435ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:21.372 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:21.450 PROFILE [StopProxies] [19ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.074 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [656ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.089 PROFILE [Unload html] [13ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.089 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.089 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.089 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.089 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.448 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [13ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.448 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.479 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.479 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.479 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:22.542 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:24.273 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:720ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:24.273 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-26 22:01:24.273 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:975ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:29.509 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:29.556 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:30.882 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:319ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:30.882 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:30.882 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:30.882 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:30.882 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:30.882 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:31.054 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [6ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:31.054 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:31.101 PROFILE [Free SF] [45ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:31.101 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:31.101 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:31.116 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:32.973 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:847ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:32.973 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-28 20:14:32.973 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:556ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:02.097 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:02.097 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:02.643 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [543ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:02.643 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:02.643 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:02.643 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:02.643 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:04.656 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [2s:11ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:04.656 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:04.656 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:04.671 PROFILE [Free SF] [17ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:04.671 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:04.671 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:04.671 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:05.295 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [630ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:05.295 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 09:56:05.295 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:209ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:18.501 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:18.501 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.343 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [844ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.343 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.343 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.343 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.343 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.343 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.343 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.343 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.390 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.390 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.390 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:19.390 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:20.248 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [856ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:20.248 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-30 13:15:20.248 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:861ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.281 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.328 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.843 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [514ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.858 PROFILE [Unload html] [18ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.858 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.858 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.858 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.858 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.967 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [13ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:11.967 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:12.014 PROFILE [Free SF] [46ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:12.014 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:12.014 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:12.030 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:13.855 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:822ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:13.855 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2011-12-31 23:37:13.855 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:640ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.379 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.410 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.738 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [334ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.847 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.847 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.847 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.847 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.847 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.847 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:33.847 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:34.409 PROFILE [Free SF] [552ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:34.409 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:34.409 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-01 13:09:34.565 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:03.479 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:03.604 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.244 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [629ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.306 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.306 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.306 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.306 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.306 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.322 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.322 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.759 PROFILE [Free SF] [448ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.759 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.759 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:04.774 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:06.209 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:442ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:06.209 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-03 18:41:06.209 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:980ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:03.331 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:03.362 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:04.532 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:177ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:04.626 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:04.626 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:04.626 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:04.626 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:04.626 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:05.078 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [4ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:05.078 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:05.328 PROFILE [Free SF] [245ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:05.328 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:05.328 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-04 19:17:05.359 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:03.446 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:03.524 PROFILE [StopProxies] [15ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:04.585 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:79ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:04.710 PROFILE [Unload html] [128ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:04.710 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:04.710 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:04.710 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:04.710 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:06.161 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [7ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:06.161 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:06.223 PROFILE [Free SF] [53ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:06.223 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:06.223 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:06.364 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:08.657 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:292ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:08.657 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 20:03:08.657 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [5s:353ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:16.887 PROFILE [Midas stop] [47ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:16.887 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:17.464 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [569ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:17.464 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:17.464 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:17.464 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:17.464 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:17.464 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:18.634 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [32ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:18.634 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:18.681 PROFILE [Free SF] [47ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:18.681 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:18.681 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:18.993 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:21.255 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:264ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:21.255 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-05 21:24:21.255 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:506ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.340 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.355 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.699 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [353ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.699 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.699 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.699 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.699 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.699 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.714 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.714 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.761 PROFILE [Free SF] [54ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.761 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.761 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:13.761 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:14.962 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:193ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:14.962 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 07:58:14.962 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:714ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:30.079 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:30.219 PROFILE [StopProxies] [15ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.076 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:905ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.122 PROFILE [Unload html] [44ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.122 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.122 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.122 PROFILE [GM unload] [1ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.122 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.278 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [6ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.278 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.528 PROFILE [Free SF] [247ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.528 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.528 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-06 20:13:32.544 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:07.618 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:07.634 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.242 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [602ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.242 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.242 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.242 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.242 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.242 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.242 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.242 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.273 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.273 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.273 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:08.273 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:09.319 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:40ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:09.319 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-07 14:08:09.319 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:773ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:55.108 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:55.123 PROFILE [StopProxies] [13ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:56.028 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [922ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:56.075 PROFILE [Unload html] [43ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:56.075 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:56.075 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:56.075 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:56.075 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:56.215 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [12ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:56.215 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:57.635 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:425ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:57.635 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:57.635 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 13:07:57.666 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:21.897 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:21.913 PROFILE [StopProxies] [4ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.520 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:307ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.613 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.613 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.613 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.613 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.613 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.613 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.613 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.660 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.660 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.660 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 14:33:23.847 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:29.523 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:29.523 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.225 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [689ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.225 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.225 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.225 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.225 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.225 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.225 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.225 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.256 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.256 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.256 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-08 20:43:30.256 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:36.827 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:36.827 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.607 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [777ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.607 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.607 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.607 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.607 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.607 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.622 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.622 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.654 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.654 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.654 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:37.888 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:39.635 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:736ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:39.635 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 08:58:39.635 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:67ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.563 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.563 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.812 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [239ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.812 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.812 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.812 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.812 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.812 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.812 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:07.812 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:08.389 PROFILE [Free SF] [573ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:08.389 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:08.389 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:08.499 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:09.325 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [823ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:09.325 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-09 11:22:09.325 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:850ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:50.838 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:50.838 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.509 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [671ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.509 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.509 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.509 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.509 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.509 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.524 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.524 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.556 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.556 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.556 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:51.556 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:52.570 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:13ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:52.570 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 13:37:52.570 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:190ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:55.024 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:55.024 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:56.022 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [990ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:56.022 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:56.022 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:56.022 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:56.022 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:56.022 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:56.022 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:56.022 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:57.754 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:726ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:57.754 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:57.754 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:58.409 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:59.829 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:418ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:59.829 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-13 14:02:59.829 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:920ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:49.845 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:49.845 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.827 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [990ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.827 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.827 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.827 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.827 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.827 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.843 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.843 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.890 PROFILE [Free SF] [47ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.890 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:50.890 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:51.233 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:52.793 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:567ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:52.793 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-14 13:18:52.793 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:83ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.300 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.300 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.565 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [252ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.565 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.565 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.565 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.565 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.565 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.565 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.565 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.596 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.596 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.596 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:03.596 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:05.266 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:661ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:05.266 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-15 20:55:05.266 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:128ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.170 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.170 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.513 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [335ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.513 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.513 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.513 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.513 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.513 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.513 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.513 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.669 PROFILE [Free SF] [157ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.669 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.669 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:50.965 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:55.006 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:41ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:55.006 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-16 14:51:55.006 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:996ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:04.164 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:04.180 PROFILE [StopProxies] [9ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.116 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [936ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.116 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.116 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.116 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.116 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.116 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.116 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.116 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.178 PROFILE [Free SF] [64ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.178 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.178 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-17 19:38:05.194 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:03.804 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:03.804 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.459 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [645ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.459 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.459 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.459 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.459 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.459 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.459 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.459 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.491 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.491 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.491 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:04.491 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:05.724 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:222ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:05.724 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-18 14:25:05.724 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:8ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:53.987 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.034 PROFILE [StopProxies] [26ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.658 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [658ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.658 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.658 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.658 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.658 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.658 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.674 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.674 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.721 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.721 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.721 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:54.721 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:56.655 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:926ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:56.655 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 08:25:56.655 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:833ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:39.365 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:39.365 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:39.989 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [622ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:39.989 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:39.989 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:39.989 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:39.989 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:39.989 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:40.005 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:40.005 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:40.161 PROFILE [Free SF] [159ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:40.161 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:40.161 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:40.317 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:41.253 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [930ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:41.253 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-19 19:03:41.253 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:17ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.015 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.031 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.733 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [695ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.733 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.733 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.733 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.733 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.733 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.733 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.733 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.826 PROFILE [Free SF] [89ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.826 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.826 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:16:59.826 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:17:01.386 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:562ms]  
2012-01-24 21:17:01.386 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-24 21:17:01.386 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:413ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.325 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.325 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.762 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [435ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.902 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.902 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.902 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.902 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.902 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.918 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.918 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.980 PROFILE [Free SF] [61ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.980 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.980 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:28.996 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:36.016 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:13ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:36.016 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-25 19:34:36.016 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:772ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:45.949 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:45.949 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.511 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [560ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.511 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.511 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.511 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.511 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.511 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.511 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.511 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.558 PROFILE [Free SF] [47ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.558 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.558 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:46.682 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:47.104 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [424ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:47.104 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-26 20:46:47.104 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:573ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:28.988 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:28.988 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.300 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [300ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.300 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.300 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.300 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.300 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.300 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.690 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.690 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.737 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.737 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.737 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:29.737 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:30.345 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [605ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:30.345 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-28 22:23:30.345 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:605ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:00.267 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:00.391 PROFILE [StopProxies] [64ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.405 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:86ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.405 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.405 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.405 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.405 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.405 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.827 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [246ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.827 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.858 PROFILE [Free SF] [27ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.858 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:01.858 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:02.357 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:04.775 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:428ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:04.775 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 15:09:04.775 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:717ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:26.840 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:26.856 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.433 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [578ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.433 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.433 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.433 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.433 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.433 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.433 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.433 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.464 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.464 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.464 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:27.480 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:28.166 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [697ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:28.166 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-29 21:53:28.166 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:462ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:35.902 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.027 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.448 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [409ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.448 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.448 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.448 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.448 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.448 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.511 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.511 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.542 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.542 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.542 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:36.542 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:38.118 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:574ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:38.118 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-30 18:58:38.118 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:431ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:29.695 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:29.695 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.132 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [430ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.132 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.132 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.132 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.132 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.132 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.132 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.132 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.178 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.178 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.178 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:30.178 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:31.364 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:190ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:31.364 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 15:34:31.380 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:731ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:47.256 PROFILE [Midas stop] [29ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:47.256 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.519 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:267ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.519 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.519 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.519 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.519 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.519 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.691 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [24ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.691 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.722 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.722 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.738 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:48.753 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:50.844 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:90ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:50.844 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-01-31 18:46:50.844 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:665ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:06.886 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:06.917 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:08.602 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:684ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:08.602 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:08.602 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:08.602 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:08.602 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:08.618 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [15ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:09.164 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [6ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:09.164 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:09.210 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:09.210 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:09.210 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:09.398 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:11.537 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:128ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:11.537 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 20:03:11.537 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:778ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:26.040 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:26.103 PROFILE [StopProxies] [4ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:27.163 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:53ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:27.163 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:27.163 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:27.163 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:27.163 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:27.163 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:27.163 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:27.163 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:28.505 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:344ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:28.505 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:28.505 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:28.505 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:29.644 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:130ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:29.644 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-01 21:23:29.644 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:753ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.412 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.412 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.817 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [405ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.926 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.926 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.926 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.926 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.926 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.926 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.926 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.958 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.958 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:10:59.958 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:11:00.067 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:11:01.003 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [928ms]  
2012-02-02 07:11:01.003 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-02 07:11:01.003 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:642ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:23.578 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:23.578 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.280 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [690ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.280 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.280 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.280 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.280 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.280 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.280 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.280 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.311 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.311 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.311 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:24.311 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:28.571 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:259ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:28.571 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 13:45:28.571 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:992ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:50.967 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:50.967 PROFILE [StopProxies] [6ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.528 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [567ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.575 PROFILE [Unload html] [1ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.575 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.575 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.575 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.575 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.575 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.575 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.965 PROFILE [Free SF] [384ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.965 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:51.965 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:52.168 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:52.885 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [720ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:52.885 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-05 14:44:52.885 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:7ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:48.262 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:48.262 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:48.870 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [611ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:48.917 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:48.917 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:48.917 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:48.917 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:48.917 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:49.962 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [3ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:49.962 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:49.993 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:49.993 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:49.993 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:50.102 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:51.912 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:796ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:51.912 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-08 20:18:51.912 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:710ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:03.806 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:03.884 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.351 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:471ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.382 PROFILE [Unload html] [27ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.382 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.382 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.382 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.382 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.616 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.616 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.694 PROFILE [Free SF] [73ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.694 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.694 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-09 21:21:05.725 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:04.140 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:04.280 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:05.684 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:404ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:05.684 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:05.684 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:05.684 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:05.684 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:05.684 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:06.683 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:06.683 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:06.729 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:06.729 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:06.729 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:06.854 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:11.456 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:609ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:11.456 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 16:03:11.456 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:653ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.030 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.030 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.794 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [758ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.794 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.794 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.794 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.794 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.794 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.794 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.794 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.825 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.825 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.825 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:53.825 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:54.325 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [494ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:54.325 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 17:43:54.325 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:575ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:03.208 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:03.254 PROFILE [StopProxies] [15ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:03.863 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [628ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:04.034 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:04.034 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:04.034 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:04.034 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:04.034 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:05.204 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [5ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:05.204 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:05.236 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:05.236 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:05.236 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:05.282 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:07.076 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:790ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:07.076 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-11 23:38:07.076 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:46ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:39.260 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:39.260 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:39.900 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [639ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:39.900 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:39.900 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:39.900 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:39.900 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:40.181 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [278ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:41.148 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:41.148 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:41.195 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:41.195 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:41.195 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:41.335 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:43.176 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:838ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:43.176 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 11:42:43.176 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:995ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:39.499 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:39.499 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.123 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [628ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.123 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.123 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.123 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.123 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.123 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.123 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.123 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.169 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.169 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.169 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-12 15:22:40.169 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:23.982 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:23.982 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:24.996 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:18ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:24.996 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:24.996 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:24.996 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:24.996 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:24.996 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:25.089 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:25.089 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:25.152 PROFILE [Free SF] [56ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:25.152 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:25.152 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:25.214 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:27.164 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:950ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:27.164 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-14 19:34:27.164 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:246ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:03.449 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:03.496 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:05.680 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:197ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:05.680 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:05.680 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:05.680 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:05.695 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:05.695 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:06.304 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [16ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:06.304 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:06.491 PROFILE [Free SF] [188ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:06.491 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:06.506 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [16ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:06.616 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:14.353 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:733ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:14.353 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-15 19:03:14.353 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [11s:68ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:38.272 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:38.599 PROFILE [StopProxies] [97ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:40.768 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:443ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:40.986 PROFILE [Unload html] [228ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:40.986 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:40.986 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:40.986 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:41.002 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:43.154 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [276ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:43.154 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:43.232 PROFILE [Free SF] [65ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:43.232 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:43.232 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-16 21:16:43.248 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:55.974 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:56.348 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.316 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [970ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.316 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.316 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.316 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.316 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.316 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.581 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.581 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.752 PROFILE [Free SF] [168ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.752 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.752 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:09:57.924 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:10:02.308 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:384ms]  
2012-02-17 06:10:02.308 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-17 06:10:02.308 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:438ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:28.709 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:29.099 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:30.284 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:192ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:30.284 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:30.284 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:30.284 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:30.284 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:30.393 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [95ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:31.189 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [22ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:31.189 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:31.267 PROFILE [Free SF] [82ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:31.267 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:31.267 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:31.298 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:32.827 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:536ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:32.827 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 14:38:32.827 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:319ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.281 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.281 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.796 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [504ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.796 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.796 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.796 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.796 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.796 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.796 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.796 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.890 PROFILE [Free SF] [94ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.890 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.890 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:24.890 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:25.919 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:20ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:25.919 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-18 19:47:25.919 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:711ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:48.654 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:48.920 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.135 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:209ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.135 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.135 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.135 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.135 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.135 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.322 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.322 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.384 PROFILE [Free SF] [67ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.384 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.384 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:51.400 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:53.912 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:513ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:53.912 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 10:02:53.912 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [5s:374ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:30.656 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:30.656 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.451 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [738ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.467 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.467 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.467 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.467 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.467 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.467 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.467 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.514 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.514 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.514 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:31.904 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:33.323 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:418ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:33.323 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 14:04:33.323 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:747ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:52.673 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:52.673 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.406 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [733ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.406 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.406 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.406 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.406 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.406 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.421 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.421 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.453 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.453 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.453 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:53.546 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:54.170 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [616ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:54.170 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-19 18:47:54.170 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:556ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:50.540 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:50.540 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.242 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [698ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.242 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.242 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.242 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.242 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.242 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.242 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.242 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.289 PROFILE [Free SF] [46ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.289 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.289 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:51.414 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:52.225 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [826ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:52.225 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-21 20:32:52.241 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:835ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.294 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.294 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.918 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [623ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.933 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.933 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.933 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.933 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.933 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.980 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:41.980 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:42.027 PROFILE [Free SF] [55ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:42.027 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:42.027 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:42.058 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:42.433 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [381ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:42.433 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-23 19:40:42.433 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:276ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:53.749 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:53.780 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.122 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:332ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.122 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.122 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.122 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.122 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.122 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.543 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [7ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.543 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.590 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.590 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.590 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:55.606 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:57.353 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:745ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:57.353 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-24 18:51:57.353 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:691ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.148 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.148 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.818 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [678ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.834 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.834 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.834 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.834 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.834 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.834 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.834 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.881 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.881 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:58.881 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:59.021 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:59.474 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [444ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:59.474 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 13:38:59.474 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:452ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.282 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.282 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.641 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [344ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.641 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.641 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.641 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.641 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.641 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.641 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.641 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.672 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.672 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.672 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:57.672 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:58.406 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [729ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:58.406 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 18:13:58.406 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:215ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:48.551 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:48.551 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.065 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [516ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.065 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.065 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.065 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.065 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.065 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.065 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.065 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.112 PROFILE [Free SF] [42ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.112 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.112 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:49.299 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:50.157 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [853ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:50.157 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-25 23:34:50.157 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:739ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:36.486 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:37.235 PROFILE [StopProxies] [707ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:41.650 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [5s:131ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:41.743 PROFILE [Unload html] [83ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:41.743 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:41.743 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:41.743 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:41.790 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [46ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:45.441 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [54ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:45.441 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:45.784 PROFILE [Free SF] [354ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:45.784 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:45.815 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [18ms]  
2012-02-26 18:10:45.924 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.348 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.348 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.972 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [618ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.972 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.972 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.972 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.972 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.972 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.972 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:38.972 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:39.004 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:39.004 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:39.004 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:39.004 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:41.687 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:680ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:41.687 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-26 19:10:41.687 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:482ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:42.729 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:42.760 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.384 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [625ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.384 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.384 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.384 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.384 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.384 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.384 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.384 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.415 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.415 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.415 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:43.415 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:44.195 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [772ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:44.195 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-27 19:26:44.195 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:610ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:16.974 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:16.974 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.785 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [817ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.785 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.785 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.785 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.785 PROFILE [GM unload] [5ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.785 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.801 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.801 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.847 PROFILE [Free SF] [42ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.847 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.847 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:17.863 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:19.158 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:288ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:19.158 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-28 19:13:19.158 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:315ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:00.755 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:00.755 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:01.457 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [688ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:01.457 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:01.457 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:01.457 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:01.457 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:01.457 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:01.473 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:01.473 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:02.752 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:279ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:02.752 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:02.752 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:02.924 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:03.828 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [907ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:03.828 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-02-29 19:57:03.828 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:291ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:52.087 PROFILE [Midas stop] [252ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:52.134 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.475 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:333ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.491 PROFILE [Unload html] [24ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.491 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.491 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.491 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.491 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.678 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.678 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.725 PROFILE [Free SF] [56ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.725 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.725 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:53.756 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:59.980 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:223ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:59.980 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 19:07:59.980 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:461ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:42.113 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:42.159 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.220 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:75ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.517 PROFILE [Unload html] [294ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.517 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.517 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.517 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.517 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.860 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.860 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.938 PROFILE [Free SF] [82ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.938 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.938 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:43.938 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:49.725 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:788ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:49.725 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-01 21:00:49.725 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:683ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:42.718 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:42.718 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.498 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [776ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.747 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.747 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.747 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.747 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.747 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.747 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.747 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.779 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.779 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.779 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:43.779 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:44.777 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [985ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:44.777 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-02 19:06:44.777 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:158ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.104 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.104 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.759 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [654ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.759 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.759 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.759 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.759 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.759 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.759 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:24.759 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:25.103 PROFILE [Free SF] [351ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:25.103 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:25.103 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-04 18:51:25.243 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.343 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.359 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.686 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [338ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.686 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.686 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.686 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.686 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.686 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.702 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.702 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.733 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.733 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.733 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-05 19:01:51.967 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:40.487 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:40.487 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.002 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [517ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.002 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.002 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.002 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.018 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.018 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.018 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.018 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.049 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.049 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.049 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-07 18:34:41.049 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:47.981 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:48.091 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:48.980 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [881ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.042 PROFILE [Unload html] [58ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.042 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.042 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.042 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.042 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.276 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.276 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.323 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.323 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.323 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:49.354 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:51.320 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:971ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:51.320 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-08 18:49:51.335 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:420ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:07.704 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:07.704 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.234 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [518ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.234 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.234 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.234 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.234 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.234 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.234 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.234 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.390 PROFILE [Free SF] [156ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.390 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.390 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-09 22:06:08.484 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:33.817 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:33.895 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.190 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:296ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.206 PROFILE [Unload html] [13ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.206 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.206 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.206 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.206 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.268 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [7ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.268 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.315 PROFILE [Free SF] [52ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.315 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.315 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 16:32:35.331 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.319 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.319 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.803 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [477ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.803 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.803 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.803 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.803 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.803 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.803 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.803 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.834 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.834 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.834 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:38.834 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:39.801 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [959ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:39.801 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-10 19:48:39.801 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:62ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:31.242 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:31.242 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.256 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:11ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.256 PROFILE [Unload html] [1ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.256 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.256 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.256 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.256 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.256 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.256 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.302 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.302 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.302 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:32.583 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:33.410 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [823ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:33.410 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-11 19:00:33.410 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:291ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:33.338 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:33.338 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:33.993 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [652ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:33.993 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:33.993 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:33.993 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:33.993 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:33.993 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:34.009 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:34.009 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:34.570 PROFILE [Free SF] [576ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:34.570 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:34.570 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 19:05:34.586 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.428 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.428 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.818 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [391ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.818 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.818 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.818 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.818 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.818 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.818 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.818 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.959 PROFILE [Free SF] [147ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.959 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.959 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-12 21:25:18.974 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:41.677 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:41.693 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.083 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [378ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.083 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.083 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.083 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.083 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.083 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.083 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.083 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.145 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.145 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.145 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.145 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.879 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [741ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.879 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 19:24:42.879 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:278ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:13.361 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:13.392 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.219 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [822ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.531 PROFILE [Unload html] [314ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.531 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.531 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.531 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.531 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.827 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.827 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.937 PROFILE [Free SF] [112ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.937 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:14.937 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:15.155 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:16.543 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:392ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:16.543 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-13 21:05:16.543 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:269ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:19.633 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:19.648 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:20.709 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:50ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:20.849 PROFILE [Unload html] [139ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:20.849 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:20.849 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:20.849 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:20.849 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:21.661 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:21.661 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:21.785 PROFILE [Free SF] [128ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:21.785 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:21.785 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:22.035 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:29.117 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:83ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:29.117 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:56:29.117 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:615ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:20.456 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:20.456 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:20.924 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [462ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:20.924 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:20.924 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:20.924 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:20.924 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:20.924 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:21.361 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:21.361 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:21.361 PROFILE [Free SF] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:21.361 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:21.361 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-14 18:59:21.361 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:08.966 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:08.997 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.527 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [535ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.527 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.527 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.527 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.527 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.527 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.527 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.527 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.574 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.574 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.574 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:09.574 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:12.102 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:538ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:12.102 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 19:32:12.102 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:216ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:45.868 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:45.883 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.102 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [207ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.102 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.102 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.102 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.102 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.102 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.102 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.102 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.133 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.133 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.133 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:46.133 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:47.147 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:12ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:47.147 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 20:00:47.178 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:420ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.010 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.010 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.322 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [318ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.322 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.322 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.322 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.322 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.322 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.322 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.322 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.369 PROFILE [Free SF] [41ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.369 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.369 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:26.681 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:28.257 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:589ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:28.257 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-15 21:33:28.257 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:376ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:51.422 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:51.422 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.217 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [795ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.217 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.217 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.217 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.217 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.217 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.217 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.217 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.264 PROFILE [Free SF] [43ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.264 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.264 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:52.264 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:54.666 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:401ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:54.666 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-16 20:04:54.666 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:342ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:57.133 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:57.149 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.272 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:136ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.615 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.615 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.615 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.615 PROFILE [GM unload] [1ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.615 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.615 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.615 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.646 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.646 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.646 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:58.678 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:59.473 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [806ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:59.473 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-17 10:39:59.489 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:461ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.372 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.372 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.684 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [299ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.684 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.684 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.684 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.684 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.684 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.684 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:30.684 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:31.339 PROFILE [Free SF] [656ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:31.339 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:31.339 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:31.448 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:32.212 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [770ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:32.212 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 00:10:32.212 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:384ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.410 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.410 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.971 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [555ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.971 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.971 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.971 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.971 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.971 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.971 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:21.971 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:22.876 PROFILE [Free SF] [914ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:22.876 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:22.876 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:22.876 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:23.516 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [624ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:23.516 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 10:05:23.984 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:706ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:18.062 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:18.062 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:18.936 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [870ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:18.951 PROFILE [Unload html] [21ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:18.951 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:18.951 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:18.951 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:18.951 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:19.029 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [4ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:19.029 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:19.061 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:19.061 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:19.061 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:19.061 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:20.511 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:442ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:20.511 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-18 20:20:20.511 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:577ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:01.551 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:01.551 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.160 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [598ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.206 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.206 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.206 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.206 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.206 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.222 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.222 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.253 PROFILE [Free SF] [33ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.253 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.253 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-20 19:09:02.362 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:58.503 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:58.503 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:58.956 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [463ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:58.987 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:58.987 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:58.987 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:58.987 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:58.987 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:59.002 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:59.002 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:59.096 PROFILE [Free SF] [92ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:59.096 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:59.096 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:23:59.096 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:24:00.188 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:98ms]  
2012-03-21 21:24:00.188 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-21 21:24:00.188 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:108ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:41.843 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:41.890 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.358 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [470ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.358 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.358 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.358 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.358 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.358 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.358 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.358 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.436 PROFILE [Free SF] [65ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.436 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.436 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:42.451 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:44.744 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:298ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:44.744 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 17:52:44.744 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:488ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:29.786 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:30.145 PROFILE [StopProxies] [4ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:30.941 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [806ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:31.487 PROFILE [Unload html] [301ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:31.487 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:31.487 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:31.487 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:31.487 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:32.267 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [14ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:32.267 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:32.314 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:32.314 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:32.314 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:32.314 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:33.967 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:665ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:33.983 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-22 19:39:33.983 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:279ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:17.645 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:17.645 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.129 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [473ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.129 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.129 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.129 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.129 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.129 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.129 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.129 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.332 PROFILE [Free SF] [205ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.332 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.332 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:18.472 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:19.424 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [951ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:19.424 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-23 23:09:19.424 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:919ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:01.293 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:01.340 PROFILE [StopProxies] [13ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.167 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [840ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.182 PROFILE [Unload html] [13ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.182 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.182 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.182 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.182 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.260 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.260 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.323 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.323 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.323 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:02.338 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:03.945 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:605ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:03.945 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-27 21:05:03.945 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:178ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.304 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.351 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.601 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [237ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.601 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.601 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.601 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.601 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.601 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.601 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.601 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.741 PROFILE [Free SF] [141ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.741 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.741 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:09.741 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:11.145 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:395ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:11.145 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:15:11.145 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:946ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.151 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.167 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.603 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [439ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.603 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.603 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.603 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.603 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.603 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.603 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.603 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.993 PROFILE [Free SF] [397ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.993 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:32.993 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:33.056 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:33.851 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [793ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:33.851 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-28 19:45:33.851 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:824ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.208 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.208 PROFILE [StopProxies] [6ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.786 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [574ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.786 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.786 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.786 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.786 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.786 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.786 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.786 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.817 PROFILE [Free SF] [26ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.817 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.817 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:22.817 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:23.300 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [490ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:23.300 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-29 19:05:23.300 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:338ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:45.112 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:45.112 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:45.782 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [670ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.048 PROFILE [Unload html] [270ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.048 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.048 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.048 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.048 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.282 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [12ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.282 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.313 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.313 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.313 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:46.313 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:47.187 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [873ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:47.187 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-03-30 20:12:47.187 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:399ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:39.759 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:39.759 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.227 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [462ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.227 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.227 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.227 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.227 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.227 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.227 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.227 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.321 PROFILE [Free SF] [93ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.321 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.321 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.336 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.976 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [645ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.976 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 17:38:40.976 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:272ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:36.763 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:36.763 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.200 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [433ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.200 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.200 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.200 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.200 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.200 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.200 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.200 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.231 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.231 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.231 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:37.231 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:39.072 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:829ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:39.072 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-01 19:27:39.072 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:679ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:29.513 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:29.513 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.153 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [633ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.153 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.153 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.153 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.153 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.153 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.153 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.153 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.184 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.184 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.184 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.184 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.948 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [751ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.948 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 09:38:30.948 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:544ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:42.740 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:42.849 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.362 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:516ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.378 PROFILE [Unload html] [13ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.378 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.378 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.378 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.378 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.487 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [8ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.487 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.565 PROFILE [Free SF] [77ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.565 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.565 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-02 21:43:44.581 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.006 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.006 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.739 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [730ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.739 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.739 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.739 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.739 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.739 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.739 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.739 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.802 PROFILE [Free SF] [54ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.802 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.802 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-03 21:25:12.895 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:22.887 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:22.887 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.152 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [251ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.152 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.152 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.152 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.152 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.152 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.152 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.152 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.184 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.184 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.184 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-04 21:18:23.184 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:27.842 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:27.842 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.497 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [661ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.497 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.497 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.513 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.513 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.513 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.513 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.513 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.544 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.544 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.544 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:28.544 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:29.012 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [470ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:29.012 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-05 20:44:29.012 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:657ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:50.561 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:50.561 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.263 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [695ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.263 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.263 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.263 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.263 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.263 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.263 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.263 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.310 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.310 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.310 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.310 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.793 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [492ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.793 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-06 19:23:51.793 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:302ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.095 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.095 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.626 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [521ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.626 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.626 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.626 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.626 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.626 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.626 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.626 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.719 PROFILE [Free SF] [92ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.719 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.719 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:09.719 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:10.484 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [763ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:10.484 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-08 13:38:10.484 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:473ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:31.714 PROFILE [Midas stop] [24ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:31.761 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:33.165 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:409ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:33.181 PROFILE [Unload html] [15ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:33.181 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:33.181 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:33.196 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:33.196 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:33.477 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [56ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:33.477 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:36.145 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:663ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:36.145 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:36.160 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [19ms]  
2012-04-10 20:27:36.270 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:34.479 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:34.978 PROFILE [StopProxies] [87ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.116 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:266ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.225 PROFILE [Unload html] [114ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.225 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.225 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.225 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.225 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.677 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [36ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.677 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.802 PROFILE [Free SF] [129ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.802 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.818 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 20:46:37.833 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:42.229 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:42.338 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:42.853 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [521ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:43.212 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:43.212 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:43.212 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:43.212 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:43.212 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:43.227 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:43.227 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:44.304 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:82ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:44.304 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:44.304 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:44.304 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:46.503 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:204ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:46.503 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-14 21:38:46.503 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:529ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:37.736 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:38.406 PROFILE [StopProxies] [417ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:41.979 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [4s:22ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:42.026 PROFILE [Unload html] [33ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:42.026 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:42.026 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:42.026 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:42.026 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:42.665 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [53ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:42.665 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:46.924 PROFILE [Free SF] [4s:254ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:46.924 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:46.971 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [42ms]  
2012-04-16 20:32:47.033 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:44.976 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:44.976 PROFILE [StopProxies] [4ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:45.678 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [693ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:45.709 PROFILE [Unload html] [35ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:45.709 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:45.709 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:45.709 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:45.709 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:45.927 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:45.927 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:46.224 PROFILE [Free SF] [295ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:46.224 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:46.224 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:46.255 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:47.440 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:181ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:47.440 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-16 23:01:47.440 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:577ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:37.954 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:37.954 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.344 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [386ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.344 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.344 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.344 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.344 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.344 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.344 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.344 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.515 PROFILE [Free SF] [168ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.515 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.515 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:38.749 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:48.312 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [9s:556ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:48.312 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-18 19:49:48.312 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [10s:410ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:11.943 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:11.958 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.208 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [246ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.348 PROFILE [Unload html] [146ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.348 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.348 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.348 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.348 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.380 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [33ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.380 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.442 PROFILE [Free SF] [61ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.442 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.442 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:12.582 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:20.492 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:910ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:20.492 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-19 20:17:20.492 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:773ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.056 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.056 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.539 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [481ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.539 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.539 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.539 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.539 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.539 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.539 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.539 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.586 PROFILE [Free SF] [53ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.586 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.586 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:20.602 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:21.943 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:348ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:21.943 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:17:21.943 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:972ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:28.904 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:28.904 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.120 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:220ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.120 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.120 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.120 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.120 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.120 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.135 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.135 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.182 PROFILE [Free SF] [53ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.182 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.182 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:31.182 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:34.130 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:939ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:34.130 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 07:43:34.130 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [5s:381ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:00.885 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:01.134 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:01.899 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [759ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:02.117 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:02.117 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:02.117 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:02.117 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:02.117 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:02.117 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:02.117 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:03.084 PROFILE [Free SF] [956ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:03.084 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:03.084 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:03.100 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:04.254 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:148ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:04.254 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-21 18:07:04.254 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:494ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:19.308 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:19.526 PROFILE [StopProxies] [186ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.040 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:704ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.133 PROFILE [Unload html] [91ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.133 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.133 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.133 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.180 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [47ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.632 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [18ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.632 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.944 PROFILE [Free SF] [321ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.944 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:21.976 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [20ms]  
2012-04-22 19:29:22.022 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:25.038 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:25.272 PROFILE [StopProxies] [248ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:27.409 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:382ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:27.440 PROFILE [Unload html] [34ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:27.440 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:27.440 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:27.456 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:27.518 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [74ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:28.049 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [69ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:28.049 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:29.047 PROFILE [Free SF] [995ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:29.047 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:29.063 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [17ms]  
2012-04-23 19:09:29.250 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:09.703 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:09.723 PROFILE [StopProxies] [16ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:10.883 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:176ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:10.983 PROFILE [Unload html] [104ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:10.983 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:10.983 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:10.983 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:10.993 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:14.103 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [223ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:14.103 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:14.153 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:14.153 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:14.153 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:14.343 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:21.174 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:826ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:21.174 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 19:29:21.174 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [11s:520ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:18.932 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:18.932 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.400 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [467ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.400 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.400 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.400 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.400 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.400 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.415 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.415 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.462 PROFILE [Free SF] [48ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.462 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.462 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-24 20:01:19.462 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.555 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.555 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.992 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [438ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.992 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.992 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.992 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.992 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.992 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.992 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:54.992 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:55.054 PROFILE [Free SF] [52ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:55.054 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:55.054 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:55.054 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:55.694 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [644ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:55.694 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 18:58:55.694 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:187ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:19.759 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:19.775 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.196 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [424ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.196 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.196 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.196 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.196 PROFILE [GM unload] [2ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.196 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.211 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.211 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.617 PROFILE [Free SF] [420ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.617 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.617 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-25 19:03:20.633 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:23.553 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:23.553 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.021 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [454ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.021 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.021 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.021 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.021 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.021 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.021 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.021 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.692 PROFILE [Free SF] [673ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.692 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.692 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:24.692 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:26.252 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:557ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:26.252 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 07:15:26.252 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:791ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:57.971 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:57.971 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.267 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [295ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.267 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.267 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.267 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.267 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.283 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [2ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.283 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.283 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.345 PROFILE [Free SF] [60ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.345 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.345 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:58.345 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:59.235 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [889ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:59.235 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 18:19:59.235 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:342ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:14.294 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:14.465 PROFILE [StopProxies] [135ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:19.567 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [5s:257ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:19.691 PROFILE [Unload html] [120ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:19.691 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:19.691 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:19.691 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:19.832 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [136ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:20.955 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [52ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:20.955 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:21.953 PROFILE [Free SF] [996ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:21.953 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:21.969 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [23ms]  
2012-04-26 19:36:22.000 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:15.464 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:15.479 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.306 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [831ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.306 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.306 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.306 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.306 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.306 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.322 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.322 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.400 PROFILE [Free SF] [69ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.400 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.400 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:16.649 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:17.663 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:28ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:17.663 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-28 20:39:17.663 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:294ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:56.472 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:56.503 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.361 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [850ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.393 PROFILE [Unload html] [45ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.393 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.393 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.393 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.393 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.580 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.580 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.658 PROFILE [Free SF] [69ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.658 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.658 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:57.954 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:59.031 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:74ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:59.031 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-04-29 12:58:59.031 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:727ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:14.851 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:14.851 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:15.647 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [797ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:15.756 PROFILE [Unload html] [107ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:15.756 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:15.756 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:15.756 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:15.756 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:16.193 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [8ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:16.193 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:16.240 PROFILE [Free SF] [45ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:16.240 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:16.240 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:16.240 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:17.534 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:298ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:17.534 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-01 18:58:17.534 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:751ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:21.490 PROFILE [Midas stop] [38ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:21.506 PROFILE [StopProxies] [16ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:22.972 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:492ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.019 PROFILE [Unload html] [14ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.019 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.019 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.019 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.035 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [6ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.237 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.237 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.300 PROFILE [Free SF] [71ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.300 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.300 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:23.315 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:25.281 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:968ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:25.281 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-03 19:47:25.281 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:943ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:36.942 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:36.989 PROFILE [StopProxies] [42ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:38.596 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:659ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:38.627 PROFILE [Unload html] [32ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:38.627 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:38.627 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:38.627 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:38.643 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [14ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:39.033 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [5ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:39.033 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:39.111 PROFILE [Free SF] [77ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:39.111 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:39.111 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:39.111 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:40.936 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:818ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:40.936 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-05 14:54:40.936 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:162ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:43.861 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:43.861 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.015 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:145ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.062 PROFILE [Unload html] [44ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.062 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.062 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.062 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.062 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.218 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [10ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.218 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.265 PROFILE [Free SF] [58ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.265 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.265 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:45.296 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:47.028 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:739ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:47.028 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-06 22:02:47.028 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:322ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:00.160 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:00.191 PROFILE [StopProxies] [37ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:01.767 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:618ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:01.798 PROFILE [Unload html] [16ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:01.798 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:01.798 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:01.798 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:01.798 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:02.219 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:02.219 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:02.266 PROFILE [Free SF] [48ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:02.282 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:02.282 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:02.328 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:04.450 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:107ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:04.450 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-07 19:40:04.450 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:504ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.221 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.221 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.533 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [311ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.533 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.533 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.533 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.533 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.533 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.533 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.533 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.580 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.580 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.580 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:31.580 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:32.735 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:156ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:32.735 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 19:43:32.735 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:675ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.006 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.037 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.489 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [445ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.489 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.489 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.489 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.489 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.489 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.536 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.536 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.583 PROFILE [Free SF] [59ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.583 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.583 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-08 21:26:03.614 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:00.537 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:00.552 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.442 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [883ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.473 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.473 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.473 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.473 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.473 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.488 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.488 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.535 PROFILE [Free SF] [51ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.535 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.535 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:01.722 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:02.939 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:225ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:02.939 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 17:37:02.939 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:489ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.225 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.241 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.568 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [317ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.568 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.568 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.568 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.568 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.568 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.568 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.568 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.646 PROFILE [Free SF] [74ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.646 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.646 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-09 21:48:30.646 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.499 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.499 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.999 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [493ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.999 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.999 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.999 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.999 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.999 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.999 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:50.999 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:51.467 PROFILE [Free SF] [456ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:51.467 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:51.467 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-10 20:31:51.482 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:45.611 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:45.658 PROFILE [StopProxies] [8ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:46.844 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:214ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:46.875 PROFILE [Unload html] [30ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:46.875 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:46.875 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:46.875 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:46.875 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:47.031 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:47.031 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:47.124 PROFILE [Free SF] [97ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:47.124 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:47.124 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-11 19:47:47.140 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:44.505 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:44.802 PROFILE [StopProxies] [238ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:47.251 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:718ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:47.360 PROFILE [Unload html] [99ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:47.360 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:47.360 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:47.360 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:47.625 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [275ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:50.168 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [49ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:50.168 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:50.527 PROFILE [Free SF] [362ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:50.527 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:50.558 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [20ms]  
2012-05-12 20:00:50.777 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 10:20:56.870 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 10:20:57.213 PROFILE [StopProxies] [85ms]  
2012-05-13 10:20:59.148 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:26ms]  
2012-05-13 10:20:59.226 PROFILE [Unload html] [78ms]  
2012-05-13 10:20:59.226 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 10:20:59.226 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 10:20:59.226 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 10:20:59.460 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [235ms]  
2012-05-13 10:21:01.535 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [117ms]  
2012-05-13 10:21:01.535 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 10:21:02.127 PROFILE [Free SF] [587ms]  
2012-05-13 10:21:02.127 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 10:21:02.143 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [20ms]  
2012-05-13 10:21:04.077 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:41.650 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:42.196 PROFILE [StopProxies] [504ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:46.361 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [4s:676ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:46.845 PROFILE [Unload html] [479ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:46.845 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:46.845 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:46.845 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:46.970 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [115ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:49.341 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [42ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:49.341 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:50.152 PROFILE [Free SF] [803ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:50.152 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:50.183 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [30ms]  
2012-05-13 13:25:50.386 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.203 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.203 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.905 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [691ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.905 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.905 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.905 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.905 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.905 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.905 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.905 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.983 PROFILE [Free SF] [70ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.983 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.983 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:17.983 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:19.324 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:344ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:19.324 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-14 19:33:19.496 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:373ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:14.732 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:14.732 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.403 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [658ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.403 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.403 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.403 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.403 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.403 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.403 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.403 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.559 PROFILE [Free SF] [152ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.559 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.559 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-15 17:33:15.777 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:52.531 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:52.594 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:53.155 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [571ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:53.155 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:53.155 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:53.155 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:53.155 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:53.155 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:53.171 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:53.171 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:55.838 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:670ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:55.838 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:55.838 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-17 20:45:55.838 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:24.521 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:24.911 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.410 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [494ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.410 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.410 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.410 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.410 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.410 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.410 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.410 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.457 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.457 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.457 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:25.457 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:28.109 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:652ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:28.109 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 07:06:28.109 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:716ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:21.935 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.231 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.746 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [526ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.855 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.855 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.855 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.855 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.855 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.855 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:22.855 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:23.417 PROFILE [Free SF] [557ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:23.417 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:23.417 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:23.417 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:24.353 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [935ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:24.353 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 21:42:24.353 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:593ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.099 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.114 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.972 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [864ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.972 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.972 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.972 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.972 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.972 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.972 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:29.972 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:30.159 PROFILE [Free SF] [190ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:30.159 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:30.159 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:30.175 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:36.290 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:117ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:36.290 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-18 22:01:36.290 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:284ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:18.348 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:18.348 PROFILE [StopProxies] [10ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.253 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [905ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.674 PROFILE [Unload html] [431ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.674 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.674 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.674 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.721 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [47ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.846 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [10ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.846 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.924 PROFILE [Free SF] [74ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.924 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.924 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:19.924 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:22.778 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:855ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:22.778 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-19 09:56:22.778 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:536ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:45.531 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:45.593 PROFILE [StopProxies] [48ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.028 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:494ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.184 PROFILE [Unload html] [143ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.184 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.184 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.184 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.184 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.917 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [27ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.917 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.964 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.964 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.964 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:47.995 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:49.540 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:554ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:49.540 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 07:15:49.540 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:277ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:07.743 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:07.743 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.195 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [447ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.195 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.195 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.195 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.195 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.195 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.195 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.195 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.320 PROFILE [Free SF] [126ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.320 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.320 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-20 11:27:08.320 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.452 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.452 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.859 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [394ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.874 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.874 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.874 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.874 PROFILE [GM unload] [1ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.874 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.874 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:57.874 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:58.062 PROFILE [Free SF] [174ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:58.062 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:58.062 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-21 18:13:58.062 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:57.802 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:57.802 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.364 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [555ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.364 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.364 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.364 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.364 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.364 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.364 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.364 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.426 PROFILE [Free SF] [65ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.426 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.426 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:58.582 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:59.346 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [762ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:59.346 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 18:32:59.346 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:850ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:37.122 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:37.122 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:37.824 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [699ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.105 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.105 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.105 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.105 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.105 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.105 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.105 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.152 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.167 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.167 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:38.308 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:39.649 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:342ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:39.649 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-22 19:44:39.649 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:657ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.288 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.288 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.896 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [616ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.928 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.928 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.928 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.928 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.928 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.928 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:42.928 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:43.006 PROFILE [Free SF] [76ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:43.006 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:43.006 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:43.006 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:44.144 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:127ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:44.144 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-23 03:20:44.144 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:925ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.096 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.096 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.564 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [463ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.564 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.564 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.564 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.564 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.564 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.564 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.564 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.798 PROFILE [Free SF] [232ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.798 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:48.798 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:49.172 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:50.420 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:260ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:50.420 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-25 17:46:50.420 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:481ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:55.918 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:55.964 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.649 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:679ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.665 PROFILE [Unload html] [9ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.665 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.665 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.665 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.665 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.790 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [9ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.790 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.836 PROFILE [Free SF] [53ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.836 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.836 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-28 17:44:57.852 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.225 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.225 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.896 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [664ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.896 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.896 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.896 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.896 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.896 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.896 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.896 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.943 PROFILE [Free SF] [43ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.943 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:43.943 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:44.036 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:51.181 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:148ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:51.181 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-29 21:10:51.181 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:954ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:51.617 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:51.617 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.070 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [450ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.070 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.070 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.070 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.070 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.070 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [1ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.070 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.070 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.101 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.101 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.101 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 19:04:52.538 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:24.089 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:24.089 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:26.866 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:774ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:26.913 PROFILE [Unload html] [45ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:26.913 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:26.913 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:26.913 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:26.913 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:27.038 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:27.038 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:27.085 PROFILE [Free SF] [53ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:27.085 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:27.085 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:27.085 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:28.551 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:462ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:28.551 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-05-30 20:10:28.551 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:464ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.432 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.432 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.915 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [480ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.915 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.915 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.915 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.915 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.915 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.915 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.915 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.947 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.947 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.947 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:31.978 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:36.377 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:408ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:36.377 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 15:50:36.377 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:954ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.200 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.200 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.746 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [543ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.746 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.746 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.746 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.746 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.746 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.746 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.746 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.793 PROFILE [Free SF] [43ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.793 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.793 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:31.793 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:37.955 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:170ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:37.955 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-01 20:49:37.955 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:763ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:21.493 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:21.586 PROFILE [StopProxies] [33ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:22.413 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [861ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:22.491 PROFILE [Unload html] [81ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:22.491 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:22.491 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:22.491 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:22.491 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:25.252 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [213ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:25.252 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:25.393 PROFILE [Free SF] [147ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:25.393 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:25.393 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:25.580 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:30.400 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:827ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:30.400 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-02 08:19:30.400 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:913ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:33.878 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:33.924 PROFILE [StopProxies] [40ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:34.892 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:15ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:34.985 PROFILE [Unload html] [67ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:34.985 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:34.985 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:34.985 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:34.985 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:36.280 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [67ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:36.296 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:36.311 PROFILE [Free SF] [28ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:36.311 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:36.311 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:36.545 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:43.253 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:713ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:43.253 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-03 10:49:43.253 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:474ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.337 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.337 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.774 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [428ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.774 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.774 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.774 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.774 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.774 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.774 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.774 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.805 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.805 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:43.805 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:44.180 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:45.459 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:277ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:45.459 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-05 10:18:45.459 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:244ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:39.085 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:39.116 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:40.208 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:78ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:40.582 PROFILE [Unload html] [388ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:40.738 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:40.738 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:40.738 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:40.754 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:43.141 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:43.141 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:43.188 PROFILE [Free SF] [43ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:43.188 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:43.188 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:43.344 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:47.665 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:327ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:47.665 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-06 19:00:47.665 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:671ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:21.945 PROFILE [Midas stop] [97ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:22.507 PROFILE [StopProxies] [446ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.160 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:135ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.160 PROFILE [Unload html] [3ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.160 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.176 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.176 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.176 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.332 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.332 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.394 PROFILE [Free SF] [61ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.394 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.394 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-07 22:13:24.441 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:18.778 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:18.825 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:20.541 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:717ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:20.775 PROFILE [Unload html] [229ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:20.775 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:20.775 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:20.775 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:20.775 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:21.804 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:21.804 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:21.992 PROFILE [Free SF] [178ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:21.992 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:21.992 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-10 14:50:22.085 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:12.141 PROFILE [Midas stop] [36ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:12.313 PROFILE [StopProxies] [93ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:14.465 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:252ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:14.902 PROFILE [Unload html] [432ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:14.902 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:14.902 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:14.902 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:14.902 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:16.103 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [21ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:16.103 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:16.135 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:16.135 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:16.135 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-12 21:30:16.181 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:32.878 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:33.112 PROFILE [StopProxies] [145ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:35.234 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:311ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:35.343 PROFILE [Unload html] [101ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:35.343 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:35.343 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:35.343 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:35.343 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:36.060 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [18ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:36.060 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:36.248 PROFILE [Free SF] [185ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:36.248 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:36.248 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-13 20:31:36.279 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:03.466 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:03.544 PROFILE [StopProxies] [27ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:06.931 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [3s:410ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:07.071 PROFILE [Unload html] [138ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:07.071 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:07.071 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:07.071 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:07.071 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:08.085 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [42ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:08.085 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:08.147 PROFILE [Free SF] [66ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:08.147 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:08.147 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 20:02:08.163 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:02.398 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:02.476 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:03.350 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [875ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:03.412 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:03.412 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:03.412 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:03.412 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:03.412 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:03.412 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:03.412 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:04.754 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:346ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:04.769 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:04.769 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:04.769 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:07.312 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:550ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:07.312 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-14 21:14:07.312 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:913ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:12.779 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:12.779 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.388 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [595ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.388 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.388 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.388 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.388 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.388 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.388 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.388 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.419 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.419 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.419 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:13.419 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:14.480 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:49ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:14.480 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-15 22:24:14.480 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:782ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.339 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.339 PROFILE [StopProxies] [4ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.651 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [320ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.651 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.651 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.651 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.651 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.666 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.666 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.666 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.713 PROFILE [Free SF] [45ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.713 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.713 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:02.760 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:06.395 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:627ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:06.395 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 13:41:06.395 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:123ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:33.940 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:33.956 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:34.767 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [805ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:34.767 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:34.767 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:34.767 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:34.767 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:34.767 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:34.767 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:34.767 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:35.485 PROFILE [Free SF] [709ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:35.485 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:35.485 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:35.485 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:36.249 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [767ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:36.249 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-16 21:28:36.249 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:531ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:34.658 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:34.814 PROFILE [StopProxies] [130ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:36.281 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:586ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:36.468 PROFILE [Unload html] [185ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:36.468 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:36.468 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:36.468 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:36.468 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:37.529 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [42ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:37.529 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:37.622 PROFILE [Free SF] [94ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:37.622 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:37.622 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-17 19:41:37.919 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:08:57.230 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:08:57.246 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:08:58.774 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:532ms]  
2012-06-19 19:08:59.227 PROFILE [Unload html] [443ms]  
2012-06-19 19:08:59.227 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:08:59.227 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:08:59.227 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:08:59.227 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:00.054 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [22ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:00.054 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:00.147 PROFILE [Free SF] [80ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:00.147 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:00.147 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:00.163 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:01.770 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:612ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:01.770 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-19 19:09:01.770 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:652ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:43.764 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:43.827 PROFILE [StopProxies] [32ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:44.482 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [684ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:44.888 PROFILE [Unload html] [418ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:44.888 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:44.888 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:44.888 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:44.888 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:46.120 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [12ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:46.120 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:46.151 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:46.151 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:46.151 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:46.338 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:51.845 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:496ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:51.845 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-20 20:24:51.845 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:159ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:55.509 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:55.524 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.164 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [640ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.164 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.164 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.164 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.164 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.164 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.164 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.164 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.195 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.195 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.195 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:56.195 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:59.455 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:259ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:59.455 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-23 15:23:59.455 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:289ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:19.658 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:20.235 PROFILE [StopProxies] [530ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:21.514 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:800ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:21.514 PROFILE [Unload html] [3ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:21.514 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:21.514 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:21.514 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:21.514 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:22.325 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [125ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:22.325 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:22.669 PROFILE [Free SF] [356ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:22.669 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:22.669 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:22.684 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:30.203 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:512ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:30.203 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-25 21:30:30.203 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [10s:682ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:55.139 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:55.731 PROFILE [StopProxies] [41ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:57.931 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:242ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:58.243 PROFILE [Unload html] [321ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:58.243 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:58.243 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:58.243 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:58.243 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:59.397 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [96ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:59.397 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:59.928 PROFILE [Free SF] [530ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:59.928 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-26 21:15:59.928 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-26 21:16:00.099 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:26.919 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:27.168 PROFILE [StopProxies] [118ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:29.446 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:497ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:29.477 PROFILE [Unload html] [30ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:29.477 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:29.477 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:29.477 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:29.524 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [49ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:32.316 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [392ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:32.316 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:32.784 PROFILE [Free SF] [462ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:32.784 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:32.784 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-27 22:11:32.784 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:11.595 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:11.595 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.001 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [404ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.001 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.001 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.001 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.001 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.001 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.001 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.001 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.032 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.032 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.032 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.032 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.953 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [919ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:12.953 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-06-28 18:55:13.436 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:965ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:00.167 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:00.635 PROFILE [StopProxies] [46ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:01.836 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:235ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:01.899 PROFILE [Unload html] [72ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:01.899 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:01.899 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:01.899 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:01.899 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:02.055 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [3ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:02.055 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:02.101 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:02.101 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:02.101 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:02.117 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:03.490 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:377ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:03.490 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 09:03:03.490 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:395ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:03.830 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:03.830 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.298 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [466ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.298 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.298 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.298 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.298 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.298 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.313 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.313 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.376 PROFILE [Free SF] [57ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.376 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.376 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:04.719 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:05.905 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:179ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:05.905 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 10:11:05.905 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:158ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:24.391 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:24.391 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.483 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:91ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.483 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.483 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.483 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.483 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.483 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.483 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.483 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.529 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.529 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.529 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:25.529 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:28.462 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:940ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:28.462 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-01 12:03:28.462 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:203ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.106 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.137 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.730 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [590ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.730 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.730 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.730 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.730 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.730 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.824 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.824 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.855 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.855 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.855 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:33.855 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:34.853 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [994ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:34.853 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 18:03:34.853 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:781ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:43.937 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:43.937 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.858 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [914ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.858 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.858 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.858 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.858 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.858 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.873 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.873 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.904 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.904 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.904 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:44.904 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:48.664 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:754ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:48.664 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-03 20:57:48.664 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:860ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:50.652 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:50.871 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:51.994 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:137ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.275 PROFILE [Unload html] [276ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.275 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.275 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.275 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.290 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [6ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.478 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [78ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.478 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.649 PROFILE [Free SF] [170ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.649 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.649 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:52.680 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:54.802 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:114ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:54.802 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 09:10:54.802 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:145ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.207 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.207 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.613 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [395ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.613 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.613 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.613 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.613 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.613 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.613 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:29.613 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:30.143 PROFILE [Free SF] [536ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:30.143 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:30.143 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:30.143 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:32.203 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:48ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:32.203 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-05 10:26:32.203 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:114ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:21.277 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:21.370 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:22.197 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [818ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:22.353 PROFILE [Unload html] [165ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:22.353 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:22.353 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:22.353 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:22.353 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:23.367 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [8ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:23.367 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:23.523 PROFILE [Free SF] [160ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:23.523 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:23.523 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-06 14:42:23.539 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:42.811 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:42.826 PROFILE [StopProxies] [14ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:46.742 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [3s:931ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:46.789 PROFILE [Unload html] [40ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:46.789 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:46.789 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:46.789 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:46.789 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:47.413 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [4ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:47.413 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:47.553 PROFILE [Free SF] [142ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:47.553 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:47.553 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 12:43:47.569 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:16.431 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:16.571 PROFILE [StopProxies] [45ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.443 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:914ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.474 PROFILE [Unload html] [38ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.474 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.474 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.474 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.474 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.927 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [13ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.927 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.989 PROFILE [Free SF] [67ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.989 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:18.989 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-08 19:48:19.005 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:15.807 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:15.807 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [753ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [Free SF] [1ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:16.571 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:17.757 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:180ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:17.757 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 17:24:17.757 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:64ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.028 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.028 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.762 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [733ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.762 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.762 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.762 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.762 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.762 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.762 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.762 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.808 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.808 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.808 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-10 18:50:41.855 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.432 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.432 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.869 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [431ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.869 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.869 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.869 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.869 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.869 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.884 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.884 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.931 PROFILE [Free SF] [58ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.931 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.931 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:00.931 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:01.664 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [730ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:01.664 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 09:08:01.664 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:320ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:37.730 PROFILE [Midas stop] [233ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:38.292 PROFILE [StopProxies] [496ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:41.100 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [3s:295ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:41.256 PROFILE [Unload html] [167ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:41.256 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:41.256 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:41.256 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:41.256 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:43.003 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [111ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:43.003 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:43.268 PROFILE [Free SF] [258ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:43.268 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:43.424 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [164ms]  
2012-07-11 19:44:43.658 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:28.663 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:28.663 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:29.350 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [673ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:29.350 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:29.350 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:29.350 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:29.350 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:29.350 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:30.660 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:30.660 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:30.832 PROFILE [Free SF] [177ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:30.832 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:30.832 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:30.832 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:39.505 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [8s:674ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:39.505 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-12 08:50:39.505 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [10s:952ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:37.425 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:37.519 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.658 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:129ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.923 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.923 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.923 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.923 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.923 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.923 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.923 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.985 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.985 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:38.985 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:39.079 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:45.288 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:218ms]  
2012-07-13 07:34:45.288 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.079 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.079 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.796 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [716ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.796 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.796 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.796 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.796 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.796 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.796 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.796 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.827 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.827 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.827 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:03.827 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:09.100 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:274ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:09.100 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 15:38:09.100 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:199ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.053 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.053 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.630 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [567ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.630 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.630 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.630 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.630 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.630 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.630 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.630 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.677 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.677 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.677 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:19.677 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:20.894 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:218ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:20.894 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 18:21:20.894 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:967ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:48.141 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:48.219 PROFILE [StopProxies] [33ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:50.575 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:395ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:50.653 PROFILE [Unload html] [76ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:50.653 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:50.653 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:50.653 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:50.668 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [11ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:51.027 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [8ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:51.027 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:51.089 PROFILE [Free SF] [54ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:51.089 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:51.089 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:51.089 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:59.451 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [8s:372ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:59.451 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-14 21:19:59.451 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [11s:446ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:25.503 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:25.518 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.000 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:479ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.031 PROFILE [Unload html] [37ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.031 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.031 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.031 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.031 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.265 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [18ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.265 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.312 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.312 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.312 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 07:16:27.328 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:46.516 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:46.548 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.187 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [636ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.187 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.187 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.187 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.187 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.187 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.265 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.265 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.312 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.312 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.312 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:47.312 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:48.170 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [858ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:48.170 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 13:21:48.170 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:706ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:40.467 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:40.467 PROFILE [StopProxies] [3ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.247 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [412ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.278 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.278 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.278 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.278 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.278 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.278 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.278 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.325 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.325 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.325 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.325 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.871 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [547ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.871 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-17 18:31:41.871 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:516ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.291 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.306 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.821 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [515ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.821 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.821 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.821 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.821 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.821 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.821 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.821 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.852 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.852 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.852 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:13.962 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:14.835 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [880ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:14.835 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-18 19:43:14.835 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:654ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:03.187 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:03.312 PROFILE [StopProxies] [49ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:04.669 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:408ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:04.716 PROFILE [Unload html] [47ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:04.716 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:04.716 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:04.716 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:04.716 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:05.886 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [11ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:05.886 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:05.949 PROFILE [Free SF] [60ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:05.949 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:05.949 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:05.980 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:11.455 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:474ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:11.455 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-21 09:57:11.455 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:382ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:58.768 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:58.768 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.424 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [650ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.424 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.424 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.424 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.424 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.424 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.424 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.424 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.455 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.455 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.455 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:24:59.455 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:25:02.310 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:850ms]  
2012-07-24 19:25:02.310 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-24 19:25:02.310 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:660ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.175 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.190 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.596 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [405ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.627 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.627 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.627 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.627 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.627 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.627 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.627 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.736 PROFILE [Free SF] [100ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.736 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.736 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:53.736 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:55.842 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:114ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:55.842 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 16:58:55.842 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:838ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:49.582 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:49.582 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.190 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [606ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.190 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.190 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.190 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.190 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.190 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.222 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.222 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.222 PROFILE [Free SF] [1ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.222 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.222 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:50.222 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:51.860 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:632ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:51.860 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-25 17:08:51.860 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:594ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:55.586 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:55.586 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.210 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [633ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.210 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.210 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.210 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.226 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.226 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.257 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.257 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.304 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.304 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.304 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:27:56.304 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:28:04.010 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:709ms]  
2012-07-26 15:28:04.010 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-26 15:28:04.010 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:610ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:46.705 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:46.783 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:47.142 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [353ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:47.142 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:47.142 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:47.142 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:47.142 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:47.142 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [2ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:47.142 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:47.142 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:48.141 PROFILE [Free SF] [994ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:48.141 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:48.141 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:48.141 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:50.231 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:87ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:50.231 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-27 07:34:50.231 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:649ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:30.513 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:30.513 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:31.230 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [714ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:31.230 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:31.230 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:31.230 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:31.230 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:31.230 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:31.230 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:31.230 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:32.478 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:244ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:32.478 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:32.478 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:33.087 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:33.524 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [441ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:33.524 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 12:59:33.524 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:203ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:31.465 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:31.496 PROFILE [StopProxies] [12ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:32.916 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:427ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.009 PROFILE [Unload html] [39ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.009 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.009 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.009 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.009 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.119 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.119 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.150 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.150 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.150 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:33.150 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:34.491 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:334ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:34.491 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 20:26:34.491 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:125ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.001 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.016 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.297 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [288ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.297 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.297 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.297 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.297 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.297 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.313 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:12.313 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:13.139 PROFILE [Free SF] [826ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:13.139 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:13.139 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:13.139 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:14.122 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [988ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:14.122 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-28 21:22:14.122 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:215ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:15.968 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:15.999 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.623 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [613ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.623 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.623 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.623 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.623 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.623 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.623 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.623 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.654 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.654 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.654 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:16.654 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:17.387 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [732ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:17.387 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-29 10:41:17.387 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:508ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.014 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.014 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.311 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [293ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.311 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.311 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.311 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.311 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.311 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.311 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.311 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.841 PROFILE [Free SF] [524ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.841 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.841 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:13.841 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:15.885 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:43ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:15.885 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-07-30 21:20:15.885 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:961ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.139 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.139 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.576 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [436ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.591 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.591 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.591 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.591 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.591 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.591 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.591 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.794 PROFILE [Free SF] [205ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.794 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.794 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:45.810 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:51.489 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:691ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:51.489 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-02 23:49:51.489 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:452ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:22.658 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:22.673 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.094 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [424ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.282 PROFILE [Unload html] [179ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.282 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.282 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.282 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.313 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [34ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.453 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [22ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.453 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.484 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.484 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.484 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:23.484 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:26.464 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:973ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:26.464 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 11:34:26.464 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:891ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:52.030 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:52.249 PROFILE [StopProxies] [84ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.334 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [5s:176ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.350 PROFILE [Unload html] [19ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.350 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.350 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.350 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.381 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [34ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.584 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [14ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.584 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.724 PROFILE [Free SF] [143ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.724 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.724 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 17:39:57.740 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:10.528 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:10.778 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:11.776 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:13ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:11.776 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:11.776 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:11.776 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:11.776 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:11.792 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:11.792 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:11.792 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:13.960 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:172ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:13.960 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:13.960 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:13.976 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:14.771 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [793ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:14.771 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 18:37:14.771 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:352ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:08.259 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:08.259 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.196 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [935ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.227 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.227 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.227 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.227 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.227 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.243 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.243 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.789 PROFILE [Free SF] [559ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.789 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.789 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-04 23:04:09.805 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:50.461 PROFILE [Midas stop] [26ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:50.492 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:51.927 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:423ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.005 PROFILE [Unload html] [79ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.005 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.005 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.005 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.005 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.114 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [13ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.114 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.161 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.161 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.161 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:52.161 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:53.861 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:711ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:53.861 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-05 21:33:53.861 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:697ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:50.837 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:50.868 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:51.227 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [366ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:51.227 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:51.227 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:51.227 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:51.227 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:51.227 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:51.242 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:51.242 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:53.941 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:711ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:53.941 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:53.941 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:53.972 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:56.858 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:885ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:56.858 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-06 20:34:56.858 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:113ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:49.701 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:49.716 PROFILE [StopProxies] [23ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:51.682 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:987ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:51.744 PROFILE [Unload html] [59ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:51.744 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:51.744 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:51.744 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:51.744 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:52.353 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [34ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:52.353 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:52.415 PROFILE [Free SF] [59ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:52.415 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:52.415 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:52.431 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:53.679 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:259ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:53.679 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-09 20:01:53.679 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:77ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.194 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.194 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.600 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [399ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.600 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.600 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.600 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.600 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.600 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.600 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.600 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.631 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.631 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.631 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:55:56.647 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:56:02.793 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:156ms]  
2012-08-10 17:56:02.793 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 17:56:02.793 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:665ms]  
2012-08-10 22:44:59.630 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:44:59.957 PROFILE [StopProxies] [203ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.252 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:496ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.283 PROFILE [Unload html] [37ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.283 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.283 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.283 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.283 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.330 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [15ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.330 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.377 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.377 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.377 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:01.377 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:03.093 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:717ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:03.093 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-10 22:45:03.093 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:781ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:10.435 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:10.606 PROFILE [StopProxies] [19ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.728 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:190ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.743 PROFILE [Unload html] [9ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.743 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.743 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.743 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.743 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.868 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [15ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.868 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.931 PROFILE [Free SF] [64ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.931 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.931 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 11:57:12.931 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:32.725 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:32.928 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:34.363 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:437ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:34.581 PROFILE [Unload html] [225ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:34.581 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:34.581 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:34.581 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:34.612 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [29ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:35.268 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [25ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:35.268 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:38.247 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:967ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:38.247 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:38.247 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-11 17:03:38.278 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:19.401 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:19.417 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.398 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:982ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.492 PROFILE [Unload html] [97ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.492 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.492 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.492 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.523 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [22ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.663 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [10ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.663 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.694 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.694 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:21.694 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-18 18:53:22.022 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 16:15:57.740 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 16:15:57.990 PROFILE [StopProxies] [221ms]  
2012-08-19 16:15:59.971 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:201ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:01.671 PROFILE [Unload html] [1s:687ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:01.671 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:01.671 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:01.671 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:01.765 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [99ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:04.167 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [115ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:04.167 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:05.322 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:147ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:05.322 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:05.369 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [54ms]  
2012-08-19 16:16:05.727 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:38.836 PROFILE [Midas stop] [49ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:38.945 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.897 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [952ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.897 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.897 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.897 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.897 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.897 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.912 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.912 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.959 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.959 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.959 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:39.959 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:41.488 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:537ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:41.488 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-19 18:43:41.488 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:988ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:17.779 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:17.779 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:18.996 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:219ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:18.996 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:18.996 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:18.996 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:18.996 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:18.996 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.011 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.011 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.043 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.043 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.043 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.136 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.620 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [484ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.620 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-23 19:40:19.620 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:979ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:01.086 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:01.101 PROFILE [StopProxies] [11ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.271 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:186ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.303 PROFILE [Unload html] [20ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.303 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.303 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.303 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.303 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.537 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [7ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.537 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.568 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.568 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.568 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:02.568 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:07.670 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:97ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:07.670 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-25 19:32:07.670 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:750ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:15.005 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:15.036 PROFILE [StopProxies] [18ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:15.988 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [961ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:16.019 PROFILE [Unload html] [34ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:16.019 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:16.019 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:16.019 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:18.031 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [2s:3ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:18.094 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [3ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:18.094 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:18.141 PROFILE [Free SF] [46ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:18.141 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:18.141 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:18.156 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:22.165 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:8ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:22.165 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-28 20:22:22.165 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:293ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.088 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.088 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.712 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [615ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.712 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.712 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.712 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.712 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.712 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.712 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.712 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.914 PROFILE [Free SF] [206ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.914 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.914 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:03.914 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:04.694 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [782ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:04.694 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-08-29 19:45:04.694 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:978ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:13.557 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:13.557 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.306 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [745ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.306 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.306 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.306 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.306 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.306 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.321 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.321 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.352 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.352 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.352 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:14.540 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:16.272 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:725ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:16.272 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-01 17:08:16.272 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:945ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:50.965 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.011 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.651 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [633ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.651 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.651 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.651 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.651 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.651 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.651 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.651 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.760 PROFILE [Free SF] [105ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.760 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.760 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:51.776 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:53.336 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:557ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:53.336 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-04 21:02:53.336 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:465ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:18.718 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:18.718 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.623 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [906ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.623 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.623 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.623 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.623 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.623 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.638 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.638 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.669 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.669 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.669 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:19.669 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:22.134 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:465ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:22.134 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 19:36:22.134 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:643ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:41.911 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:41.911 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.660 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [747ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.660 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.660 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.660 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.660 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.660 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.660 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.660 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.691 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.691 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:42.691 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:43.128 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:46.310 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:187ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:46.310 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-06 20:51:46.310 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:514ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:56.581 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:56.581 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.220 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [638ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.423 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.423 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.423 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.423 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.423 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.423 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.423 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.454 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.454 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.454 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:57.532 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:58.749 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:209ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:58.749 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-07 20:23:58.749 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:271ms]  
2012-09-08 12:08:56.560 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 12:08:58.198 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1s:166ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:01.286 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [4s:717ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:01.302 PROFILE [Unload html] [24ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:01.302 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:01.302 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:01.302 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:01.302 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:01.926 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [53ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:01.926 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:02.363 PROFILE [Free SF] [447ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:02.363 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:02.378 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [8ms]  
2012-09-08 12:09:02.534 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:39.771 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:39.787 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.270 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [471ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.270 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.270 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.270 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.270 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.270 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.270 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.270 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.301 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.301 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.301 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:40.301 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:42.267 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:966ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:42.267 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-08 13:33:42.283 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:703ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.614 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.614 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.957 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [349ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.957 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.957 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.957 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.957 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.957 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.957 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:15.957 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:16.207 PROFILE [Free SF] [249ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:16.207 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:16.207 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:16.347 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:17.268 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [922ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:17.268 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-09 23:13:17.439 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:952ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.196 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.212 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.602 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [384ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.633 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.633 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.633 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.633 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.633 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.633 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:28.633 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:29.164 PROFILE [Free SF] [535ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:29.164 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:29.164 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:29.304 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:31.410 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:95ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:31.410 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-10 10:52:31.410 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:294ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:23.441 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:23.441 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:24.128 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [675ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:24.128 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:24.128 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:24.128 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:24.128 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:24.128 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:24.128 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:24.128 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:25.781 PROFILE [Free SF] [1s:662ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:25.781 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:25.781 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:25.797 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:27.092 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:296ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:27.092 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-12 22:55:27.092 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:719ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.200 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.200 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.715 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [502ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.715 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.715 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.715 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.715 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.715 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.715 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.715 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.746 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.746 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.746 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:06.746 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:14.297 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:549ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:14.297 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-14 22:13:14.297 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:235ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:13.734 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:13.890 PROFILE [StopProxies] [10ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:15.013 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:142ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:16.012 PROFILE [Unload html] [993ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:16.012 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:16.012 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:16.012 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:16.012 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:17.353 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [15ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:17.353 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:17.462 PROFILE [Free SF] [109ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:17.462 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:17.462 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-16 19:43:17.462 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:18.362 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:18.362 PROFILE [StopProxies] [7ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:19.080 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [713ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:19.080 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:19.080 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:19.080 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:19.080 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:19.080 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:24.555 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [19ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:24.555 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:24.587 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:24.587 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:24.587 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-19 19:43:24.602 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:00.437 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:00.453 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:01.482 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:36ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:01.529 PROFILE [Unload html] [45ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:01.529 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:01.529 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:01.529 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:01.529 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:01.935 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [1ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:01.935 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:02.075 PROFILE [Free SF] [145ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:02.075 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:02.075 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 17:29:02.075 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.651 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.651 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.979 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [327ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.979 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.979 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.979 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.979 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.979 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.979 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:28.979 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:29.010 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:29.010 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:29.010 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:29.041 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:29.618 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [573ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:29.618 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-20 20:07:29.618 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:158ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:34.863 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:34.863 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.346 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [480ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.346 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.346 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.346 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.346 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.346 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.346 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.346 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.377 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.377 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.377 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:35.377 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:36.407 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:20ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:36.407 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 10:56:36.407 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:601ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:14.468 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:14.655 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:16.075 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:418ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:16.137 PROFILE [Unload html] [67ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:16.137 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:16.137 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:16.137 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:16.137 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:17.760 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [12ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:17.760 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:18.321 PROFILE [Free SF] [564ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:18.321 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:18.321 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-23 18:39:18.337 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:36.685 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:36.685 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:37.434 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [741ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:37.684 PROFILE [Unload html] [263ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:37.684 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:37.684 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:37.684 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:37.699 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:40.819 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:40.819 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:40.866 PROFILE [Free SF] [42ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:40.866 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:40.866 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:40.866 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:47.387 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:512ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:47.387 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-24 18:53:47.387 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [10s:822ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:11.305 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:11.305 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.022 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [721ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.085 PROFILE [Unload html] [23ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.085 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.085 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.085 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.085 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.833 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [6ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.833 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.865 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.865 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.865 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:12.989 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:17.903 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:910ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:17.903 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-27 20:08:17.903 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:808ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:21.177 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:21.255 PROFILE [StopProxies] [58ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:22.082 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [888ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:22.129 PROFILE [Unload html] [50ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:22.129 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:22.129 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:22.129 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:22.129 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:23.408 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [9ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:23.408 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:23.439 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:23.439 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:23.439 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:23.470 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:25.639 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:170ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:25.639 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-28 22:36:25.639 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:575ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:20.862 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:20.909 PROFILE [StopProxies] [55ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:21.829 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [969ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:21.938 PROFILE [Unload html] [111ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:21.938 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:21.938 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:21.938 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:21.938 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:22.874 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [25ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:22.874 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:22.921 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:22.921 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:22.921 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:22.921 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:23.982 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:66ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:23.982 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 00:11:23.982 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:264ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:37.641 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:37.641 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:38.343 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [705ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:38.343 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:38.343 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:38.343 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:38.343 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:38.359 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:38.359 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:38.359 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:40.683 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:332ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:40.683 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:40.683 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 11:14:41.151 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:40.820 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:40.852 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:41.600 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [753ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:41.678 PROFILE [Unload html] [5ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:41.678 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:41.678 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:41.678 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:41.678 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:45.578 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [6ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:45.578 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:45.610 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:45.610 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:45.610 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 17:18:45.610 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:32.619 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:32.650 PROFILE [StopProxies] [27ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.274 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [642ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.274 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.274 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.274 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.274 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.274 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.617 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.617 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.664 PROFILE [Free SF] [56ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.664 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.664 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:33.804 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:35.941 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:138ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:35.941 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-29 20:30:35.941 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:486ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:08.330 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:08.642 PROFILE [StopProxies] [5ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.467 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:59ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.607 PROFILE [Unload html] [144ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.607 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.607 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.607 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.607 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.779 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [7ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.779 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.873 PROFILE [Free SF] [94ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.873 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.873 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 09:42:10.888 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:51.878 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:52.268 PROFILE [StopProxies] [274ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:53.735 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:738ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:53.750 PROFILE [Unload html] [17ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:53.750 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:53.750 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:53.750 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:54.000 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [243ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:55.997 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [17ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:55.997 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:58.571 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:573ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:58.571 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:58.571 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-09-30 14:14:58.618 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:20.232 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:20.295 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:21.777 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:485ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:21.855 PROFILE [Unload html] [86ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:21.855 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:21.855 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:21.870 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:21.870 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:22.837 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [17ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:22.837 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:22.869 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:22.869 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:22.869 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-01 19:03:22.931 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:46.808 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:46.980 PROFILE [StopProxies] [166ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:49.195 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:389ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:49.320 PROFILE [Unload html] [117ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:49.320 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:49.320 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:49.320 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:49.367 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [47ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:53.672 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [10ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:53.672 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:53.937 PROFILE [Free SF] [261ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:53.937 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:53.953 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [17ms]  
2012-10-02 07:45:54.031 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:16.749 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:16.749 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.435 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [672ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.435 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.435 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.435 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.435 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.435 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.435 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.435 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.482 PROFILE [Free SF] [42ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.482 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.482 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:17.482 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:18.590 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:112ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:18.590 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-04 18:45:18.590 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:929ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:05.602 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:05.696 PROFILE [StopProxies] [8ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:07.069 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:369ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:07.193 PROFILE [Unload html] [135ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:07.193 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:07.193 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:07.193 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:07.193 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:08.379 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [17ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:08.379 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:08.410 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:08.410 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:08.410 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:08.504 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:14.151 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [5s:651ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:14.151 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-06 20:03:14.151 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:684ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:37.496 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:37.621 PROFILE [StopProxies] [32ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:39.056 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:453ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:39.072 PROFILE [Unload html] [20ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:39.072 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:39.072 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:39.072 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:39.072 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:40.008 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [47ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:40.008 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:40.055 PROFILE [Free SF] [50ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:40.055 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:40.055 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:40.101 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:41.646 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:545ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:41.646 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:34:41.646 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:298ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.431 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.431 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.790 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [357ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.790 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.790 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.790 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.790 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.790 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.790 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:45.790 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:46.071 PROFILE [Free SF] [284ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:46.071 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:46.071 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:46.274 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:47.803 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:535ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:47.803 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-07 10:52:47.803 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:462ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:02.820 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:02.820 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.397 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [570ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.397 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.397 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.397 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.397 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.397 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.397 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.397 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.662 PROFILE [Free SF] [265ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.662 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.662 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:03.959 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:07.344 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:388ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:07.344 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-09 18:49:07.344 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:665ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:01.839 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:01.917 PROFILE [StopProxies] [36ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:03.711 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:823ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:03.743 PROFILE [Unload html] [27ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:03.743 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:03.743 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:03.743 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:03.758 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [20ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:04.585 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [62ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:04.585 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:04.632 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:04.632 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:04.632 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:04.647 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:09.093 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:435ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:09.093 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 04:55:09.093 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [7s:517ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:09.604 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:09.651 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.119 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [469ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.134 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.134 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.134 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.150 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.150 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.150 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.150 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.197 PROFILE [Free SF] [44ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.197 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.197 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:10.197 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:13.987 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:798ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:13.987 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 17:03:13.987 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:462ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:54.911 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:54.942 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.317 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [372ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.317 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.317 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.317 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.317 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.317 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.317 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.317 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.363 PROFILE [Free SF] [48ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.363 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.363 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:55.535 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:57.953 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:412ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:57.953 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-13 19:36:57.953 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:87ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:08.233 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:08.326 PROFILE [StopProxies] [82ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:09.527 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:277ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:09.559 PROFILE [Unload html] [27ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:09.559 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:09.559 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:09.559 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:09.559 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:10.588 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [99ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:10.588 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:10.666 PROFILE [Free SF] [79ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:10.666 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:10.666 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-14 12:27:10.760 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:36.965 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:36.996 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.355 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [359ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.370 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.370 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.370 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.370 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.370 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.370 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.370 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.417 PROFILE [Free SF] [49ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.417 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.417 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:37.480 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:40.022 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:533ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:40.022 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-19 07:27:40.022 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:127ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:37.588 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.009 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.618 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [598ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.618 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.618 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.618 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.618 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.618 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.618 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.618 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.649 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.649 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.649 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:38.836 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:39.523 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [689ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:39.523 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-20 19:18:39.523 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:106ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:30.213 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:30.962 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.694 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:730ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.725 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.725 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.725 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.725 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.725 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.819 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.819 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.865 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.865 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:32.865 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:33.333 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:38.217 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:888ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:38.217 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 14:50:38.217 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [11s:662ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:22.052 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:22.099 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:22.754 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [646ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:22.754 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:22.754 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:22.754 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:22.754 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:22.754 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:23.534 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [8ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:23.534 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:23.565 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:23.565 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:23.565 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-21 15:41:23.596 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:45.808 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:45.840 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:46.885 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:46ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:46.885 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:46.885 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:46.885 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:46.885 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:46.885 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:47.836 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [10ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:47.836 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:47.868 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:47.868 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:47.868 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:47.946 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:49.303 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:354ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:49.303 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 08:39:49.303 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:680ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:05.947 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:05.994 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.680 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [686ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.680 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.680 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.680 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.680 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.680 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.680 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.680 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.711 PROFILE [Free SF] [29ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.711 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.711 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:06.711 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:09.067 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:351ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:09.067 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 09:59:09.067 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:191ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:35.597 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:35.597 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.517 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [912ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.517 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.517 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.517 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.517 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.517 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.517 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.517 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.548 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.548 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.548 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:36.580 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:38.202 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:629ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:38.202 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 11:31:38.202 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:709ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:01.589 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:01.589 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.135 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [539ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.135 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.135 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.135 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.135 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.135 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.135 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.135 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.181 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.181 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.181 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 17:07:02.181 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:29.550 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:29.550 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.314 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [760ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.330 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.330 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.330 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.330 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.330 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.330 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.330 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.377 PROFILE [Free SF] [48ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.377 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.377 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:30.704 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:31.204 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [492ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:31.204 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-28 19:04:31.204 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:745ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:41.505 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:41.536 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.332 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [801ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.332 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.332 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.332 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.332 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.332 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.332 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.332 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.410 PROFILE [Free SF] [66ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.410 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.410 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-29 20:06:42.410 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:45.782 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:45.782 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.375 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [588ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.375 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.375 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.375 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.375 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.375 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.375 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.375 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.406 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.406 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.406 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:46.406 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:47.701 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:284ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:47.701 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-10-30 19:07:47.701 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:976ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:29.926 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:30.051 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:31.580 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:528ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:31.611 PROFILE [Unload html] [32ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:31.611 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:31.611 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:31.627 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:31.627 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:32.219 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [27ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:32.219 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:32.313 PROFILE [Free SF] [93ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:32.313 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:32.313 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 18:56:32.313 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.001 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.032 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.999 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [971ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.999 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.999 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.999 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.999 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.999 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.999 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:30.999 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:31.046 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:31.046 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:31.046 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-01 20:24:31.046 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:40.290 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:40.649 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.474 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:818ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.474 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.474 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.474 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.474 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.474 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.474 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.474 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.568 PROFILE [Free SF] [84ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.568 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.568 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:42.568 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:50.352 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [7s:783ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:50.352 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-03 18:40:50.368 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [13s:803ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:43.836 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:43.836 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.428 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [581ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.428 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.428 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.428 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.428 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.428 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.428 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.428 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.460 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.460 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.460 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:44.460 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:45.162 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [697ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:45.162 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 09:48:45.162 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:392ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:56.298 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:56.298 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.187 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [883ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.187 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.187 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.187 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.187 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.187 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.187 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.187 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.218 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.218 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.218 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.218 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.920 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [700ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.920 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-04 18:52:57.920 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:713ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:25.303 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:25.958 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.816 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [863ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.816 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.816 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.816 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.816 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.816 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.816 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.816 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.894 PROFILE [Free SF] [79ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.894 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.894 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:26.894 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:29.328 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:434ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:29.328 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-07 18:42:29.328 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:108ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:13.371 PROFILE [Midas stop] [30ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:13.418 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.166 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [741ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.166 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.166 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.166 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.166 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.166 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.166 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.166 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.198 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.198 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.198 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:14.291 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:22.575 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [8s:273ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:22.575 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-11 16:13:22.575 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:403ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.408 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.408 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.860 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [441ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.860 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.860 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.860 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.860 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.860 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.860 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.860 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.891 PROFILE [Free SF] [35ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.891 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.891 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:11.891 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:13.171 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:273ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:13.171 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-13 19:17:13.171 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:861ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:15.870 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:15.917 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.493 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:564ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.493 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.493 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.493 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.493 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.493 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.493 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.493 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.524 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.524 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.524 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:17.617 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:23.935 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:313ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:23.935 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-15 18:50:23.935 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:356ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:52.096 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:52.143 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.282 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:139ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.282 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.282 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.282 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.282 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.282 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.282 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.282 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.562 PROFILE [Free SF] [282ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.562 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.562 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:17:53.640 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:18:05.216 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [11s:567ms]  
2012-11-16 19:18:05.216 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 19:18:05.216 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [13s:219ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:40.170 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:40.295 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:41.652 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:364ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:41.668 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:41.668 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:41.668 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:41.668 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:41.668 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:41.668 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:41.668 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:43.961 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:294ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:43.961 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:43.961 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:13:43.992 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:14:00.372 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [16s:377ms]  
2012-11-16 21:14:00.372 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-16 21:14:00.372 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [20s:364ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:49.493 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:49.493 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.133 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [630ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.133 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.133 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.133 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.133 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.133 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.133 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.133 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.211 PROFILE [Free SF] [78ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.211 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.211 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:25:50.242 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:26:01.864 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [11s:626ms]  
2012-11-18 19:26:01.864 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:26:01.864 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [12s:414ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.149 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.180 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.804 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [623ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.804 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.804 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.804 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.804 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.804 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.804 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.804 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.835 PROFILE [Free SF] [39ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.835 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.835 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:55.866 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:59.205 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:343ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:59.205 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-18 19:38:59.205 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:159ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:02.433 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:02.433 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.167 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [727ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.167 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.167 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.167 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.167 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.167 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.167 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.167 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.198 PROFILE [Free SF] [32ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.198 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.198 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:03.198 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:06.240 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:30ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:06.240 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-19 19:31:06.240 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:906ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.007 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.210 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.740 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [530ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.740 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.740 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.740 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.740 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.740 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.740 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.740 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.771 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.771 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.771 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:15.771 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:17.378 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:612ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:17.378 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-20 18:46:17.378 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:968ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:04.738 PROFILE [Midas stop] [27ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:05.674 PROFILE [StopProxies] [98ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:08.466 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:882ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:08.622 PROFILE [Unload html] [161ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:08.622 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:08.622 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:08.622 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:08.622 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:09.558 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [8ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:09.558 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:09.714 PROFILE [Free SF] [160ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:09.714 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:09.714 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-22 19:04:09.761 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:03.911 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:03.989 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.050 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:59ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.050 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.050 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.050 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.050 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.050 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.050 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.050 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.315 PROFILE [Free SF] [262ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.315 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.315 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:05.346 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:08.435 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:91ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:08.435 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-23 19:18:08.435 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:646ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:12.224 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:12.349 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.706 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:383ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.706 PROFILE [Unload html] [4ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.706 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.706 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.706 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.706 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.784 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [12ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.784 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.862 PROFILE [Free SF] [79ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.862 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.862 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 17:14:13.909 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:27.500 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:27.500 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:27.999 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [506ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:27.999 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:27.999 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:27.999 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:27.999 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:28.015 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [1ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:28.015 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:28.015 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:28.358 PROFILE [Free SF] [350ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:28.358 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:28.358 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:28.951 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:30.152 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:192ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:30.152 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-24 20:38:30.152 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:706ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:34.678 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:34.709 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.534 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:834ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.534 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.534 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.534 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.534 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.550 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.597 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.597 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.877 PROFILE [Free SF] [275ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.877 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.877 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:36.924 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:43.336 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:419ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:43.336 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-26 20:00:43.351 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:692ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:09.368 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:09.462 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.632 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:158ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.632 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.632 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.632 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.632 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.632 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.632 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.632 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.663 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.663 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.663 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:10.663 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:14.423 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [3s:748ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:14.423 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 18:46:14.423 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [5s:418ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:56.685 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:56.966 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.294 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [321ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.294 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.294 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.294 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.294 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.294 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.294 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.294 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.496 PROFILE [Free SF] [205ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.496 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.496 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:12:57.496 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:13:05.967 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [8s:470ms]  
2012-11-28 19:13:05.967 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:13:05.967 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:524ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:29.649 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:29.696 PROFILE [StopProxies] [7ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.273 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [582ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.273 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.273 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.273 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.273 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.273 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.273 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.273 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.304 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.304 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.304 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:30.304 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:34.501 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:195ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:34.501 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-28 19:37:34.501 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [5s:25ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:57.055 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:57.180 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.224 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:154ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.270 PROFILE [Unload html] [42ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.270 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.270 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.270 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.270 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.458 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.458 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.504 PROFILE [Free SF] [58ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.504 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.504 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-29 20:29:59.551 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:27.018 PROFILE [Midas stop] [22ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:27.314 PROFILE [StopProxies] [118ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.434 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [3s:243ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.512 PROFILE [Unload html] [72ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.512 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.512 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.512 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.512 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.731 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [19ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.731 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.918 PROFILE [Free SF] [187ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.918 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:30.918 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-11-30 20:30:31.105 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:06.586 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:06.773 PROFILE [StopProxies] [87ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:07.943 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:272ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:08.005 PROFILE [Unload html] [57ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:08.005 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:08.005 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:08.005 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:08.005 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:08.941 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [10ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:08.941 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:09.004 PROFILE [Free SF] [71ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:09.004 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:09.004 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 09:38:09.019 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.163 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.178 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.787 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [603ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.818 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.818 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.818 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.818 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.818 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.818 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:06.818 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:07.676 PROFILE [Free SF] [850ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:07.676 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:07.676 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:07.676 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:09.626 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:935ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:09.626 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-02 20:29:09.626 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:542ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.015 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.015 PROFILE [StopProxies] [1ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.483 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [470ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.483 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.483 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.483 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.483 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.483 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.498 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.498 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.530 PROFILE [Free SF] [34ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.530 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.530 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:19.732 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:20.809 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:73ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:20.809 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-03 19:31:20.809 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:881ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:22.448 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:22.480 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.072 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [587ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.072 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.072 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.072 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.072 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.072 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.072 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.072 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.119 PROFILE [Free SF] [42ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.119 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.119 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:23.384 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:27.550 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [4s:160ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:27.550 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-06 18:49:27.690 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [5s:324ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:11.407 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:12.124 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:12.904 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [774ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:13.169 PROFILE [Unload html] [268ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:13.169 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:13.169 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:13.169 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:13.169 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:14.168 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [16ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:14.168 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:14.215 PROFILE [Free SF] [53ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:14.215 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:14.215 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-09 10:49:14.230 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:25.718 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:26.170 PROFILE [StopProxies] [31ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:27.293 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:415ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:27.309 PROFILE [Unload html] [17ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:27.309 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:27.309 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:27.309 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:27.309 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:28.261 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:28.261 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:28.604 PROFILE [Free SF] [339ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:28.604 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:28.604 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-13 19:36:28.604 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:07.460 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:08.365 PROFILE [StopProxies] [267ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:10.768 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:867ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:11.033 PROFILE [Unload html] [262ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:11.033 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:11.033 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:11.033 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:11.033 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:13.030 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [63ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:13.030 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:13.420 PROFILE [Free SF] [379ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:13.420 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:13.420 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 07:39:13.856 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:49.453 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:49.453 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:50.872 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:415ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:51.059 PROFILE [Unload html] [186ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:51.059 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:51.059 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:51.059 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:51.200 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [148ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:51.590 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:51.590 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:52.573 PROFILE [Free SF] [995ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:52.573 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:52.573 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:38:52.963 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:39:07.892 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [14s:922ms]  
2012-12-16 18:39:07.892 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-16 18:39:07.892 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [18s:581ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.224 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.239 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.676 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [434ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.676 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.676 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.676 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.676 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.676 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.676 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.676 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.723 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.723 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.723 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:31.723 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:33.501 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:785ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:33.501 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-18 20:20:33.501 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:632ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:02.987 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:03.096 PROFILE [StopProxies] [67ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.079 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:44ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.157 PROFILE [Unload html] [92ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.157 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.157 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.157 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.157 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.172 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.172 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.422 PROFILE [Free SF] [256ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.422 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.422 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:04.578 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:11.114 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:537ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:11.114 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2012-12-31 17:00:11.114 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [8s:329ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:50.769 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:50.769 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.284 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [515ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.284 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.284 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.284 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.284 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.284 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.284 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.284 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.315 PROFILE [Free SF] [31ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.315 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.315 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:51.315 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:52.314 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [992ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:52.314 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-02 19:05:52.314 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:627ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:28.226 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:28.398 PROFILE [StopProxies] [5ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:29.661 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:277ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:30.051 PROFILE [Unload html] [384ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:30.051 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:30.051 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:30.051 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:30.051 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:30.863 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [19ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:30.863 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:31.065 PROFILE [Free SF] [204ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:31.065 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:31.065 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-08 19:20:31.097 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.007 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.007 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.491 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [479ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.506 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.506 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.506 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.506 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.506 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.522 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.522 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.553 PROFILE [Free SF] [33ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.553 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.553 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-09 20:52:54.787 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:48.686 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:49.123 PROFILE [StopProxies] [63ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.229 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:172ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.400 PROFILE [Unload html] [167ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.400 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.400 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.400 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.400 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.603 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [12ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.603 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.666 PROFILE [Free SF] [68ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.666 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.666 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-10 19:21:51.697 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:23.667 PROFILE [Midas stop] [13ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:23.854 PROFILE [StopProxies] [48ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:26.132 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:429ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:26.194 PROFILE [Unload html] [67ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:26.194 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:26.194 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:26.194 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:26.272 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [75ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:26.709 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:26.709 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:27.006 PROFILE [Free SF] [295ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:27.006 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:27.006 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-13 19:53:27.536 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:47.971 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:48.377 PROFILE [StopProxies] [327ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:50.639 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:603ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:50.998 PROFILE [Unload html] [368ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:50.998 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:50.998 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:50.998 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:51.201 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [196ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:51.966 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [10ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:51.966 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:52.184 PROFILE [Free SF] [223ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:52.184 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:52.184 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-14 19:14:52.184 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.451 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.466 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.841 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [368ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.841 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.841 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.841 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.841 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.841 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.841 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.841 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.934 PROFILE [Free SF] [95ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.934 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.934 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:35.934 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:37.697 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:755ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:37.760 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-15 09:59:37.760 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:413ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.462 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.462 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.821 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [359ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.836 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.836 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.836 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.836 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.836 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.836 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.836 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.883 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.883 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.883 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:52.899 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:58.937 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:39ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:58.937 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:06:58.937 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [6s:847ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:49.875 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.109 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.608 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [501ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.624 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.624 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.624 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.624 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.624 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.624 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:50.624 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:52.636 PROFILE [Free SF] [2s:4ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:52.636 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:52.636 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:39:52.683 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:40:00.920 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [8s:246ms]  
2013-01-16 19:40:00.920 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 19:40:00.920 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [11s:201ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:44.368 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:44.368 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.054 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [690ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.397 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.397 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.397 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.397 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.397 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.397 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.397 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.428 PROFILE [Free SF] [38ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.428 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.428 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:45.725 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:48.018 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:297ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:48.018 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 20:21:48.018 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:724ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.390 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.390 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.780 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [382ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.780 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.780 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.780 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.780 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.780 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.780 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.780 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.812 PROFILE [Free SF] [36ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.812 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.812 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:34.812 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:35.342 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [526ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:35.342 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-16 22:42:35.451 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:243ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:01.852 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:01.852 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.523 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [671ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.523 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.523 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.523 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.523 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.523 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.523 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.523 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.570 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.570 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.570 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:02.585 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:05.206 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [2s:617ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:05.206 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-20 19:58:05.206 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:487ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:45.557 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:45.713 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.212 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [489ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.212 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.212 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.212 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.212 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.212 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.212 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.212 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.243 PROFILE [Free SF] [30ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.243 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.243 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:46.243 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:47.210 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [974ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:47.210 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-21 19:19:47.210 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [1s:773ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:41.249 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:41.436 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.669 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:237ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.669 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.669 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.669 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.669 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.669 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.684 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.684 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.918 PROFILE [Free SF] [228ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.918 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.918 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 11:37:42.934 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:54.493 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:54.773 PROFILE [StopProxies] [24ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:56.536 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:779ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:56.552 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:56.567 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:56.567 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:56.567 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:56.567 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:57.145 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [16ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:57.145 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:57.176 PROFILE [Free SF] [37ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:57.176 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:57.176 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:48:57.191 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:49:03.868 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [6s:666ms]  
2013-01-27 20:49:03.868 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-27 20:49:03.868 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [9s:614ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:06.181 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:06.228 PROFILE [StopProxies] [16ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.055 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [845ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.055 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.055 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.055 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.055 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.055 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.055 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [1ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.055 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.102 PROFILE [Free SF] [40ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.102 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.102 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.102 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.554 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [444ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.554 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-01-30 19:25:07.554 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:923ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:31.902 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:31.934 PROFILE [StopProxies] [11ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:33.806 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:887ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:33.977 PROFILE [Unload html] [171ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:33.977 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:33.977 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:33.977 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:33.977 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:34.492 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [150ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:34.492 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:34.555 PROFILE [Free SF] [62ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:34.555 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:34.555 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 11:00:34.586 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:47.846 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:47.971 PROFILE [StopProxies] [37ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:49.906 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:969ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:49.952 PROFILE [Unload html] [40ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:49.952 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:49.952 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:49.952 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:49.952 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:50.686 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [66ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:50.701 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:50.732 PROFILE [Free SF] [45ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:50.732 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:50.732 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-03 21:05:50.935 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:51.250 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:51.250 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.217 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [970ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.342 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.342 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.342 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.342 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.342 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.342 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.358 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.358 PROFILE [Free SF] [1ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.358 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.358 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:52.358 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:54.355 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:996ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:54.355 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-13 17:56:54.355 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:190ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:48.631 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:48.787 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:50.113 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:330ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:50.113 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:50.113 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:50.113 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:50.113 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:50.113 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:52.797 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [235ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:52.797 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:53.140 PROFILE [Free SF] [352ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:53.140 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:53.140 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-15 12:14:53.140 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:10.244 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:10.384 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:10.961 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [589ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [Free SF] [1ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.008 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:11.117 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [1ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:12.225 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:106ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:12.225 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-26 20:17:12.225 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:120ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:02.638 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:02.638 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [475ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [Free SF] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:03.122 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:04.354 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:234ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:04.354 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-02-27 18:49:04.978 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [2s:427ms]  
2013-03-02 19:03:58.882 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:03:58.882 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:00.286 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [1s:403ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:00.379 PROFILE [Unload html] [15ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:00.379 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:00.379 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:00.379 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:00.379 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:01.768 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [155ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:01.768 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:01.830 PROFILE [Free SF] [60ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:01.830 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:01.830 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:01.830 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:03.359 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:527ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:03.359 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:04:03.359 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [4s:637ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:33.741 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:33.787 PROFILE [StopProxies] [2ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:34.692 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [903ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:34.833 PROFILE [Unload html] [141ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:34.833 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:34.833 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:34.833 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:34.833 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:36.377 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [56ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:36.377 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:36.595 PROFILE [Free SF] [217ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:36.595 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:36.595 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:36.611 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:46.876 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [10s:261ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:46.876 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 19:33:46.876 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [13s:311ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:39.353 PROFILE [Midas stop] [29ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:39.400 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.428 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [2s:28ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.506 PROFILE [Unload html] [69ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.506 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.506 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.506 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.506 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.615 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [5ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.615 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.630 PROFILE [Free SF] [18ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.630 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.630 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:41.630 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:42.941 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:302ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:42.941 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-03-02 20:35:42.941 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:772ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:49.526 PROFILE [Midas stop] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:49.526 PROFILE [StopProxies] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:50.197 PROFILE [Stop Drivers] [670ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:50.197 PROFILE [Unload html] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:50.197 PROFILE [Registration data] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:50.197 PROFILE [NPCOMM_MSG_VSSERVDOWN NPC_BDAGENT_MAIN] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:50.197 PROFILE [GM unload] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:52.209 PROFILE [Vulner uninit] [2s:11ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:52.209 PROFILE [Parental uninit] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:52.209 PROFILE [WSACleanup] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:52.225 PROFILE [Free SF] [1ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:52.225 PROFILE [UninitializeMultiUserSupport] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:52.225 PROFILE [AntiPh & AS unload] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:52.225 PROFILE [LogUnInit] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:53.301 PROFILE [CM Stop & eventq uninit] [1s:78ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:53.301 PROFILE [npcomm uninit] [0ms]  
2013-03-03 10:16:53.301 PROFILE [STOP Received - time] [3s:905ms] 


End file.
